Up Yours Dumbles
by monbade
Summary: After the Tri-Wizard tournament. Harry is alone, abandoned by his friend during the 4th year and his Godfather and Remus afterwards. Then one morning 2 weeks later he receives a letter. A letter written by his mother and his life changes. (Dumbles, Molly, Ginny and Hermione bashing)
1. Chapter 00

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Up Yours Dumbles**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

.

.

.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry looked out the window as the morning sun came up and sighed, _if he was lucky, there would also be owls carrying letters from his_ supposed family _,_ Remus and Sirius; though any expectation he'd had that their letters would bring him news had long since been dashed. Remus and Sirius last letters were quite dismal and he felt abandoned as he looked down at the letters on the desk just like his friends had during the last year, they had abandoned him.

He had been home for two weeks and felt abandoned by his family once more, just as his friends had abandoned him during the tournament. True, Hermione at first had stuck with him, but by the third week she had left him alone because of the peer pressure. Ron had tried to apologize after the first task, but Harry's had enough of his jealousy for a life time and told him to shove it where the sun didn't shine. Not a single reply from any of his letters had arrived and he knew the letters had been received because they were missing when Hedwig had returned. Sitting in his chair thinking on what he should do, he was surprised when an elf appeared next to him.

Looking at the strange elf he asked, "Who are you?"

"Me be Sherry, Master Harry. I bring you a letter," the elf replied.

Wearily, Harry looked at the letter and then back at the elf and then asked, "From whom?"

"From Mistress Lily. She wrote it many years ago, and ordered me to deliver it on this day."

Harry looked at the elf in shock, and then blurted out, "From my mother?"

The elf nodded her head and then held out an envelope that had faded to yellow over time.

With a shaking hand, Harry took the letter and looked at the front. 'To my dearest son, Harry.' Was written in faded black ink on the front of the envelope.

Looking at the elf, he asked, "When did my mother write this?"

"October 31st 1981," Sherry replied.

"Why did you take so long to deliver it?" Harry said as he started to open the envelope.

"Mistress commanded me deliver it after your fourth year, two weeks after you returned home," Sherry replied.

"I see," Harry said as he opened the letter and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment.

Opening the letter he started to read.

…

 _My dearest son,_

 _It's with great regret that I am writing you this. As I write this, I am looking at you sleeping in the playpen while your father works on things in his office. Many months ago, a prophecy was made that I refuse to agree to. Divination is a woolly subject as Minnie says about it but Voldemort believes in it. The prophecy was made, supposedly, by a seer; but to me she is a drunk. Yes she is the same one that you will have as your teacher in the third and fourth year. How do I know this? That's because later I had a vision of your life and how you were raised and what you went through. I had this vision just two months after you were born and I knew I had to find away to help you and I have. I saw in my vision that you would be forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that you'd win it but it would cost the life of one of the champions when Voldemort was reformed in his body._

 _Who killed the young man? I don't know but I do know that he used the killing curse and then your blood was taken for a ritual to restore Voldemort back to his body. I know you escaped with your friend's body and told Albus and the Minister that Voldemort was back but the minister, a short fat man wearing green, didn't believe you._

 _I know they have started a smear campaign against you and Albus and there's nothing you can do about it at this time. I know all your friends have turned on you, and that your godfather and Remus have abandoned you due to Albus orders. So here is what I want you to do._

 _1) Pack all your things, including the things you recovered from the Room of Lost Things when Dobby showed you the room to train for the tournament. You will need them, in fact, send Winky and Dobby to empty the room of things you can use. They will know what to take. Also send Dobby to get you some money, both wizard and muggle. Then go buy some good clothes that fit and a few gifts. I'll explain more on the gifts, later._

 _2) Go to Gringotts and see your account manager. Once you see him you will become Lord Potter, yes you are a Lord. You are Lord Harry James Potter the thirty-sixth Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Because you were forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, they had to emancipate you. Wear your father's cloak and have Dobby pop you near the bank. Your account manager should be Bloodthirst, if he's still alive. When you see him tell him I said, 'It's time for the raven to fly.' He will know what is going on._

 _3) Ask the goblins for a complete medical checkup. If anything is wrong with you and I know there is. They can fix it for a price. They can also remove what is behind your scar and use it to find the others. It will cost you money but they can destroy them. This will help you in your fight against Voldemort. Also ask for our will to be read._

 _4) I hate to tell you this, but there is a betrothal contract for you. It was written by your great grandfather Fleamont Potter and Lord Albert Greengrass. It seems they saved each other's lives in Russia during the Crimean War and decided to write an agreement to tie the families together, but neither side has had a son or daughter that was opposite until now. You are betrothed to their eldest daughter, Daphne. The problem is, you have one year to marry after you became Lord Potter, which was October when your name came out of the Goblet. There is also a marriage contract written up for you and_ _Ginevra_ _Weasley, but it is void because only the head of House Potter can write them for the house. I mentioned gifts. You will need them for Daphne._

 _5) Talk to the Goblins and mention the 'compression room.' I pre-paid for you and Daphne to use it for a year. They will also have tutors for both of you as well as healers. This will take fifteen days of normal time, but will be fifteen months for the both of you. When you come out you will be both over sixteen and able to get married. The Goblins will give you paperwork that will show your new age and birthdays. This will not affect the time restraint on the marriage clause in the betrothal agreement. They will also use the time chamber to send you back one month so you both can follow my instructions._

 _6) There is pair of special helmet pensives in my old vault for you and Daphne, along with hundreds of vials of memories. This pensive will actually teach you everything in the memories. So if say one memory is fixing a car's engine, when you come out you will know how to fix the engine. Or if another is how to use a chainsaw then you will know how to use the chainsaw. This is meant as a teaching aid, so you can be prepared to fight if Voldemort finds you._

 _7) There is a letter and map in my vault. It leads to a house that I have set up where Sherry and another elf, Happy, are waiting to take care of the both of you. I advise you both to go there and train and live. The house is in a remote location with massive protections on it that I designed. I wanted to put them on the cottage where we were staying but the cottage was owned by Albus and he wouldn't allow them to be added. Get out of Britain and live, I beg you my son. This war is not your responsibility and you're under age. This means that for Albus to even suggest you fighting, he's trying to conscript children to fight, and that's against the law of the land and many other countries on child soldiers._

 _8) Get the Greengrass's to send Astoria, their youngest daughter to the Salem Witches Academy and also suggest they talk to Daphne's best friends' family and send their daughter there, too. Both will be in danger at Hogwarts from Snape and Dumbledore from reading their minds and finding your new location._

 _9) Don't follow Dumbledore's orders blindly. Remember he is a man, and men make mistakes and he has made plenty in your life and they are not plans we want for our son._

 _One last thing. Live, and be happy my son. Know I love you and I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you._

 _Your Loving Parents_

 _James and Lily Potter_

…

Setting the letter down in shock he looked at Sherry and bit his lip. He wondered what he should do. Did he do as his mother wanted him to do or do as Dumbledore ordered him to do? Picking up the letter once again he quickly read it and then looked at Sherry.

"Sherry, for now, I want you to go back to the house, but later tonight come back and take my trunk with you. You will find it in the cupboard under the stairs along with my broom. Take Hedwig with you. I don't know where the house is but I feel she'll be safer going with you, than flying there. I will be joining you there, soon," Harry said as he stood up and went to the center of the room and removed the loose floorboard.

"As you wish, Master Harry," Sherry said as she popped away.

Harry pulled out the items he had stashed in the space under the floorboard and then grabbed his backpack that was originally Dudley's and he had repaired at school.

Turning around he sat on the edge of his desk and sighed once more as to what he needed to do before saying, "Dobby! Winky!"

With twin pops, the two elves arrived.

"Master called Winky?"

Dobby danced with happiness as he cried out, "Great Harry Potter call Dobby."

"Calm down, Dobby. I have jobs for both of you. First of all, Dobby, I need you to take my key and go to Gringotts. Get some money for me. I need about five to eight thousand pounds and two thousand galleons. Can do?"

"Can do, master," Dobby replied as he took the key and vanished.

"Winky, can you expand this backpack's pockets to be extra large and unnoticeable along with a feather light charm?" Harry asked.

"I can, Master Harry," Winky said as she took the pack and started casting her elf magic into the pack, "All finished, master."

"Thank you, Winky. Now we need to gather my stuff in the room that I want to take with me. Can you gather all the books and my belongings while I go through my clothes?"

"Yes, Master," Winky replied and started summoning the books to stack them on the bed while Harry went through the clothes and found the best ones.

"Winky, can you make these clothes fit me?" Harry asked.

With a snap of her fingers the clothes shrank until they were his size and he set them aside to put on later. Turning to the backpack, he started adding the books and other items he wanted to keep with him, with Winky's help. A sudden pop and he looked up to see Dobby standing there with two bags in his hands.

"I have your money, Master Harry Potter. Your account manager sent this wallet, too," Dobby said as he set the bags down on the bed.

Grabbing the bags he looked and smiled when he opened the wallet and saw an ID in his name along with a black bank card, "Thanks, Dobby."

"Welcome, Master," Dobby replied.

"Now, I want the both of you to take my pack and go to the Room of Hidden Things. Go through it thoroughly. If it looks like I can use it. Take it. I will call you to bring the pack to me so I can add more items to it. Dobby, can you pop me outside of Harrods in London so I can do some shopping?"

"I can, Master Harry Potter," Dobby replied excitedly.

"Brilliant," Harry replied as he picked up his cloak and stuffed it in the small fanny pack that he had liberated off of Dudley. He then proceeded to change clothes and then said, "Let's go."

Both elves and Harry Potter vanished from number 4, never to return.

The guard outside the house never knew he was gone.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry appeared in a small alley up the street from Harrods and Dobby vanished as Harry walked out and headed for the main entrance of Harrods. With a smile he walked in and looked around the entrance, never noticing the frown that came to one of the employees face to his left.

"First I need a suit to fit in," Harry said as he spotted a directory and headed towards it to find the men's department.

Albert Brannon watched the boy dressed in sub-par clothing head towards the directory. Finishing his conversation with the woman he was talking to, he headed for the boy to escort him off the premises. Before he could reach him the boy headed for the escalator heading up and hopped on.

With a huff, Albert hurried after the boy and reached the escalator and stepped on as the boy hurried up the moving stairs.

"Damn it," Albert said quietly as he started up the stairs.

When Albert reached the first floor he looked around and didn't see the boy. Turning he looked up the next pair of escalators and saw him three quarters of the way up.

Turning he headed up the stairs and hollered out, "You! Boy in the green shirt stop."

Harry heard the man call out, but he ignored him as he reached the second floor and looked around. He spotted a men's shop and hurried over to it and entered the shop.

Harry looked around and stepped up to the counter, "Sir, I need a complete wardrobe."

Brian Shark turned at the sound of the voice and took in the young man and what he was wearing, "Can you afford it?" he asked.

Harry nodded his head as he replied, "I lost everything I owned in a fire at my aunt's house. It was a good thing I came into my inheritance. My bank supplied me with this card."

Harry pulled out the wallet and showed the man the black credit card from Barclays, "I think I can afford anything I want."

Brian's eyes almost bulged out when he saw the black card and then he said, "I will need to verify the card."

"No problem," Harry replied as he dug the card out and handed it to the man.

Brian took the card and picked up the phone. Quickly dialing the number on the card he waited as the phone was picked up.

As the phone crackled he heard, "Thank you for calling Barkley's 25 Charing Cross Road office. This is Mrs. Mary Hope, how may I direct your call?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hope. This is Brian Shark at Harrods. I have a young man here at my store with a black debit card. I need to verify it," Brian said into the phone.

"Let me transfer you to Mr. Gnarls. He handles all black cards," Mary said.

"Thank you," Brian replied as the phone was put on hold.

"Gnarls here. What do you need?"

"Good day, Sir, this is Brian Shark at Harrods. I have a customer by the name of Harry Potter here with a black debit card."

"Is he a scrawny kid, stands about five foot six. Has messy black hair and glasses? With a lightning bolt scar on his forehead?" the voice asked.

"Yes, Sir. That matches him," Brian replied as he noticed the scar.

"That's Lord Potter. Treat him as he was a member of the Royal Family," the voice said and hung up.

Brian looked at the phone and then hung it up. Handing the card back he said, "You said you needed a complete wardrobe Lord Potter. Come this way."

Brian led the boy to the young men's section and started comparing clothes to the boy's frame and asked, "How many suits do you need?"

"Make it two. One black and one grey," Harry replied after looking at the dozens of suits hanging on the wall.

Harry spent the next few hours being fitted out in casual, semi-casual, semi-formal, formal clothes, and exercise clothes. Later, he spent time visiting other stores, wearing one of his semi-casual outfits. When finished, he found he had spent close to four thousand pounds and then he hit the other stores while his packages were delivered to an office near the main door to be picked up when he was ready to leave. In all he spent just under five thousand on gifts for his intended and himself, as well as many muggle books to read that he'd never been allowed to bring back to number 4.

Picking up the parcels at the desk, he hailed a cab and had the cab drop him off at King's Cross where he grabbed a trolley and took it into the bathroom. When the room was empty he called Dobby who appeared with his backpack and they quickly packed all the shrunken bags into the pack and then he donned his cloak and Dobby popped him near the bank.

With the bank closing soon, he removed the cloak and headed into the bank and over to the nearest teller.

"What do you need, wizard?" the goblin asked.

"I am here to see my account manager, I think his name is Bloodthirst," Harry replied as he looked around.

"Name."

"Lord Harry James Potter," Harry stated.

"I'll see if Boodthirst can see you," the teller said as he hopped off his stool and headed for a silver door.

Harry waited and kept an eye out for anyone he knew. He noticed a few looks from some people who started whispering to each other and Harry glared back which caused them to turn away.

"Bloodthirst will see you now," the goblin said as he came back, "Go to the gold door behind you and down the passageway to the sixth door on your right. Knock and he will call you in."

Harry nodded and quickly hurried to the gold door and pulled it open. Heading down the hallway he counted the doors until he hit the sixth one and gently rapped on the oak door.

He didn't know he had narrowly avoided being seen by Bill Weasley as a voice called out, "Enter."

Harry entered the room and closed the door just as Bill Weasley walked into the hallway from another corridor. Stepping in to the room, Harry saw a goblin wearing a blood red suit, seated behind a large desk. Bookshelves were lined on two of the walls and behind the desk, the wall was covered in swords, axes, maces and other weapons that humans had left far in behind in their history while the goblins continued to use them.

"Mr. Bloodthirst, my name is Harry James Potter and my mother told me to say, 'It's time for the raven to fly.'"

"It's just Bloodthirst. It's finally good to meet you again, Lord Potter. We have lots to discuss," Bloodthirst said as he gestured to a chair.

Harry sat down and said, "Then it's just 'Harry' to you, sir."

Bloodthirst pulled a large folder out of a drawer, and slammed it onto the desktop, "Let us begin."

.

.

.

 _ **Final Edit by TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowlings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Damn wish they'd share.


	2. Chapter 01

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Up Yours Dumbles**

 **.**

 **Chapter One**

.

.

 **NOTE: Sorry people i had to re post chapters 01 to the epilogue for some reason ffnet started saying Epilogue was ch 00**

.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry looked at the file and wanted to gulp but instead said, "What do we do first?"

"First we do an abilities and inheritance check, as your mother requested. Then I give you the ring that will make you Lord Potter and head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. After that we'll go over your finances and investments then finally we set up a meeting with the Greengrass family so you can meet your intended," Bloodthirst said as he opened the file.

Harry nodded and then paled as Bloodthirst pulled out a sheet of parchment that glowed and a large dagger.

"What's the dagger for?" he asked.

"We need twenty-one drops of blood on the paper to find out your inheritance and abilities. Once we have the blood the wound will heal itself," Blood thirst replied as he handed the dagger to Harry.

"Twenty-one?" Harry replied as he took the dagger and looked at it before slicing his palm.

Harry and Bloodthirst counted the drops of blood as they fell on the parchment. When the last one hit the cut in Harry's palm healed and they watched as writing appeared on the parchment.

In bold writing the words started appearing.

' **Abilities Test for Harry James Potter.'**

 _Transfiguration: prodigy (partially blocked)_

 _Charms: prodigy (partially blocked)_

 _Defense: prodigy_

 _100% Natural Occlumency (blocked)_

 _100% Natural Legillimancy (blocked)_

 _Wandless Magic: (blocked)_

 _Silent Magic: (blocked)_

Magic Gifts:

 _Metamorphmagus: (partially blocked)_

 _Parselmouth: (partially blocked)_

 _Familiar Bonds: (Blocked)_

 _Magic is suppressed by 50%_

 _Intelligence is suppressed 60%_

 **Potions in system**

 _Loyalty Potion_

 _Potion of Guilt_

 _Muggle Enraging Potion_

 **Medical Problems**

 _Malnutrition:_

 _Short-sighted:_

 _Stunted Height:_

 _Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in blood immune to most poisons and snake venom:_

 _Horcrux in scar:_

Harry looked at the list and was starting to get pissed at all the blocked abilities and the potions in him.

Reading the list once more, he looked at his account manager and asked, "Bloodthirst who could have blocked all these abilities and given me those potions; and what's a Horcrux?"

The look of anger on the Bloodthirst face almost had Harry running for the exit but he swallowed his fear as he was a Gryffindor so he waited for his account manager to answer him.

Bloodthirst yanked the paper back and quickly read the results and growled. A dagger appeared in his left hand as if by magic and was hurled at the side door. With a thud, the heavy dagger dug into the scared wood and a few seconds later door flew open and another goblin stuck his head in.

Harry listened as Bloodthirst said something in the goblin language and as the door slammed shut after his account manager was finished speaking, and Harry asked, "Sir, what was that about?"

Bloodthirst looked at the small human child and realized how unprepared he really was before answering him in words he would understand, "I am having the ritual chamber prepared in the time room so we can have that abomination removed from your scar," Seeing the confusion on the boys face he clarified what he was talking about. "A horcrux is an abomination that was developed by the Egyptian Pharaohs to cheat death. So long as one survived they couldn't die until they died of old age. But we the Goblins have a way to find them all and send the trapped spirits to their just rewards. We shall remove the one in your scar, and find the others if the fool made more, and destroy them. It's our highest law."

"I see, I wonder if the diary was one in my second year," Harry mumbled.

The sharp hearing of the goblin caught what Lord Potter had said, and he asked, "What diary would this be?"

"In my second year, a student by the name of Ginny Weasley was slipped a diary by Lord Malfoy and it tried to take her over and made her release a thousand year old basilisk in the school. Several people were petrified by its stare before I killed it with a sword through its brain."

The look on Bloodthirst's face was priceless, because not much shocked a goblin; but a twelve year old boy killing a thousand year old basilisk was one of them. The last time one was killed, was two hundred and thirty years before, in what is now called Albania. The parts from that one were running low.

"And what did you do with it?"

Surprised by Bloodthirst's question he asked, "Do with what?"

"The corpse of the Basilisk?"

"It's still in the chamber of secrets," Harry replied.

With a feral grin, Bloodthirst leaned forward and said, "You do know that since you killed it, it's yours to do with as you wish?"

Confused, Harry asked, "What do you mean."

"Do you know how big it was?"

"About thirty meters," Harry replied.

"It would be worth several million galleons to your coffers," Bloodthirst replied as he sat back with another grin, "minus our cut… or I should say my cut."

"How would we go get it? It's not like Dumbledore would allow me to travel to Hogwarts to get it. Besides you'd need a Parselmouth to get into the Chamber of Secrets," Harry replied.

"Do you think you're the only Parselmouth in the world? We have several goblins that speak it. Now can you tell me how to get it? I will have a contract written up on disposition of the corpse."

"Wouldn't it have rotted away?" Harry had to ask as he knew it was two years ago that he killed it as Bloodthirst stood up and went over to a filing cabinet and opened it.

"A beast that size won't start decaying for a long time. Its flesh and blood would be instant death to microscopic organisms until the magic seeped out of the body," Bloodthirst replied as he pulled out sheet of parchment and walked back to the desk where he set it down in front of his client, "This is a standard rendering form, for class fifty creatures. As you can see, we will split the cost 80/20 and you will receive, in addition to the gold, some of the usable items for potions and armor. We will not know how much we will get until we check the market or we can go with a fixed amount. If you wish to go that way, I will offer you from my clan's coffers…" Bloodthirst stopped talking and did some quick arithmancy and then added, "Seven point four three million galleons."

Harry wanted to whistle but instead he said as he thought of his soon to be new family, "Deal. But! I want one million of the galleons divided among the people affected by the snake. Each getting an equal share."

"Agreed. Do you have a list of the people who were affected?" Bloodthirst asked as he turned the form around and started filling it out.

Harry pulled out a fountain pen and a notebook he had in his pocket and started listing each person who had been petrified by the snakes stare and then added Filch for twenty thousand galleons as well for his cat, "One of the people who was affected by the snake was Myrtle Malone now called Moaning Myrtle. She was killed back in the forties. I am not sure if she has any family but I would like you to find out if possible. She was a muggleborn, and Riddle killed her with the snake."

"Who is Riddle?" Bloodthirst asked in confusion.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is the true name of Voldemort. He changed it because he didn't want anyone to know his father was a muggle, and his mother was a witch," Harry replied and then added, "It's an anagram."

"I see," Bloodthirst said, "Now how do we get to the corpse?"

Harry quickly gave the instructions on how to get to the snake, and the passwords. He asked that they not tell Dumbledore where he was, and was quickly assured that they wouldn't as it was bank business. After going over his assets and business as well as what money had been stolen by Dumbledore over the years out of his trust account he decided to drop it unless Dumbles pushed it. If he did, then full restitution would be demanded. The businesses and properties where he was part or majority owner, surprised him.

They were listed as;

 _Winery in Malaga, Spain._

 _Winery in Monte Carlo, Monaco._

 _Villa in Italy._

 _15% ownership Scrivenshafts Quill Shop._

 _Manor in Kent._

 _Mansion in Monte Carlo, Monaco._

 _49% ownership Daily Profit._

 _Manor in Norwhich._

 _Townhouse in Kennington, London._

 _Apartment Complex in south London._

 _Winter Haven house in …. (_ _location unplotable and unknown location_ _)_

 _Philips Fishery, Maine, USA._

 _Number 56, Hawthorn Row, Lancashire._

 _William's Villa, Marseilles, France._

 _10% ownership Obscurus Books._

 _38% ownership Grunnings Drills, London and Surrey._

 _10% ownership Gladrags Wizard Wear._

 _Number 4 Privet Drive._

 _Potter Manor, Wales._

 _Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow._

"I have sent a missive to the Greengrass family to come in," Bloodthirst said, and "I've also sent for people to be your teachers while you're in the chamber."

"Thank you, Bloodthirst," Harry replied as he looked at the list and then the two of them started going over the rest of the files.

"Your ring, my lord," Bloodthirst said as he slid a box across the desk as he closed the last file.

Harry opened the box and looked at the rings. It was gold, and looked heavy. The main ring had a ruby about the size of his thumb embedded in it and the engravings on the band were that of a griffin. Sitting beside it was a female version of the ring with a smaller ruby and besides that was the heir's ring. Picking up the ring that Bloodthirst tapped he slipped the ring on his right index finger he felt magic flow through him and in his mind he heard. 'Hail the new Lord Potter,' and then the voice went silent as the ring fitted itself to his finger.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

North of London, a family was just sitting down to lunch when a Gringotts owl arrived. The father, Lord Cyrus Greengrass, walked over to the stand where the owl settled down and quickly removed the letter tied to its foot. Offering the bird a treat he watched it fly out the open window and turned back to his family. His beautiful wife, Angela was at one end of the table while to his right was his oldest daughter Daphne and to his left was his second daughter Astoria. Sitting in a highchair down by his mother was his two year old son and heir Angus being fed by his mother.

With a smile on his face as he watched his son eat, he sat down and started filling his plate then opened the letter and frowned as he read. Lurching out of his chair he headed for his study where several paintings of his ancestors hung on the wall. Looking at his great grandfathers picture he said, "Great grandfather, what can you tell me about a betrothal contract and Fleamont Potter?"

"Well! There's a name I haven't heard in a long time. It was during our youth. We were both best friends and sorted into Slytherin. We were young Lords full of piss and vinegar and patriotism for our country. Our country had gone to war against Russia, and we entered into the Queen's army. We were soon shown the reality of our folly. The dead were stacked like cordwood, the wounded and able soldiers dying of diseases but we carried on in our duty as Englishman and more died in foolish maneuvers or from the freezing cold of winter due to the loss of the HMS _Prince_ which was carrying a cargo of winter clothing that was desperately needed, but we carried on. During the war, my best friend Fleamont saved my life when I was about to be run through and then I returned the favor after he was almost overrun by coming to his aid. We decided to draw up a contract to unite our families but alas, we both had sons until now. So tell me. How is young Mr. Potter? Well respected, I hope, as I remembered you saying that he had defeated your dorky lord that had been terrorizing you all?"

Cyrus rubbed his face and looked at the grinning picture before replying, "He's the laughing stock of the Wizard World. Last month he won the Tri Wizard Tournament and supposedly was kidnapped with another person. The other person was killed and he said that the Dark Lord had returned. No one can return from the dead."

"Not true grandson. I can think of one way right now," the painting said.

"Huh? What?" Cyrus asked in confusion.

"Horcruxs."

"What is or Horcruxs?"

"A horcruxs is very dark magic; they will keep a wizard alive even if his body is destroyed so he or she can regain a new body. Herpo the Foul supposedly made one but the biggest users were the Egyptians. If and I say 'If' he made them, and the goblins find out, they will be pissed. One of their wars back in the fifteenth century was because one wizard stored his in his vault and it took over one of the goblins and started a war inside the nation as well with the wizard world. Several hundred vaults were plundered by the goblins and that's why we have never dwelled into the dark arts and kept most of our money out of the bank."

"Thank you, grandfather, you have given me much to think of," Cyrus said as he headed back to the dining room and his family.

"You're welcome grandson," the painting said and then went silent.

Angela watched as her husband came back into the room and asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes and no," Cyrus said as he sat down, "After lunch we have to go to Gringotts."

"Why?" Angela asked.

"Well it seems a marriage contract has been enacted for Daphne…"

"WHAT!" the usually quiet girl snapped out in surprise.

"DAPHNE!" Angela snapped, "Decorum."

The beautiful blond blushed and replied, "Sorry, Mother."

"That's ok, but please don't do it again. You upset Angus," she said as she picked up the two year old and held the crying baby.

Angela looked at her husband and demanded, "Explain. When was it written, and by whom? It better not have been you!"

Taking a bite of his food he quickly chewed and swallowed as he organized his thoughts, "It wasn't by me. It is over a hundred and forty years old. It seems back in the 1850s my great grandfather went to war for the monarchy along with his best friend. They were sent to Russia during the Crimean War. Grandfather Albert said they were full of piss and vinegar and patriotism for 'Queen Victory.' His words," he quickly added at the look on his wife's face for his profanity, "During the war he saved his best friends life, who then returned the favor. When they returned home after the war, they wrote up a contract between the two houses and hoped to unite them, but only males had been born until Daphne. Why it's come forward now, I don't know…"

"Who was it that written up by, father. Whom shall own me?" Daphne asked in anger and then said, "Please don't say it was the ferret."

Seeing the confusion on her father's face she quickly said, "Malfoy."

"Oh, heck no! I wouldn't write up a contract with that family for all their gold in Gringotts. No, it was written by Fleamont Potter. You'll be marrying the Heir, Harry Potter, the future Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"My life is ruined," Daphne cried out as she ran from the room.

"Lovely," Angela said as she stood up and followed her oldest while carrying her youngest.

"Good job, Father," Astoria said with a snicker.

"I didn't do it," Cyrus replied as he started eating his meal.

"Maybe not! But remember he's a Gryffindor and we're Slytherin," Astoria said as she wiped her mouth and followed after her mother and sister.

Cyrus sighed as he sat back in his chair and thought of his youngest daughters words. With a silent nod to himself he had to agree with her but maybe it was what the young lord needed on his side as he remembered Dorea Potter nee Black had been a Slytherin and Charles a Gryffindor. So it could work, as it had worked before.

Wiping his mouth, Cyrus stood up. He headed for the living room and called an elf, "Mimi."

With a pop a female elf arrived and asked, "Master call Mimi?"

"Yes, Mimi. Please notify my wife and children I'm waiting by the floo so we can go to Gringotts," Cyrus ordered.

With a nod of her head which caused the long ears to flop Mimi vanished with another pop. The first to arrive was his wife and son, followed by Astoria. It took Daphne fifteen more minutes to arrive and that was after he had to send Mimi once again.

"We're flooing to the store, and then we'll walk to Gringotts. Daphne, you will behave," Cyrus said as he looked at his daughter.

"Yes, Father," Daphne replied as her facial expression went stony.

One by one, the family flooed to Greengrass imports, and then started walking towards the bank. They were halfway there when Cyrus muttered.

"Bugger me. It's Malfoy."

"Cyrus!" Angela hissed as she caught sight of the man coming towards them.

"Cyrus! I need to speak with you," Lucius said as he came face to face with a man he wanted to propose a betrothal to for his daughter.

"I am busy. I have some important work at Gringotts. Maybe later, Lucius," Cyrus replied.

"Oh, of course," Lucius said as he nodded to the family before walking away.

"Arrogant ponce," Cyrus mumbled as the family started walking again.

The family of five went up the marble steps and into the bank owned by the goblins. Going to the nearest empty teller he leaned in and whispered, "Cyrus Greengrass and family here to see Bloodthirst. I have a missive from him," he said as he laid the scroll on the counter.

Taking the scroll the goblin quickly read it, "I will let Bloodthirst know you're here. Please wait over there," the goblin said as he handed the scroll back and pointed to the far wall by a blue door.

Cyrus led his family to the designated spot and turned and looked at Daphne, "Daph, don't blame Harry for this. If you want to blame anyone, blame your great grandfather. Even I didn't know about it."

Daphne looked at her father's face and then slowly nodded, "I will, Father."

Cyrus wrapped his daughter and a hug and held her for a minute until a cough caught his attention. Looking to his right he saw the door was open.

"Please follow me to Bloodthirst," the goblin teller ordered.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Bloodthirst watched as Lord Potter opened the betrothal contract and he watched as the magic of the contract flowed into the young lord's body and another segment flew through the door to find his intended. He had just looked down at some more paperwork and had to immediately look up at the knock and snarled out, "Enter."

The door opened and one of the tellers was standing there, "My lord, the Greengrasses are here."

"Please show them to my office, teller Ripshaw," Bloodthirst ordered.

"As you command," Ripshaw replied and closed the door.

"Well, Harry, are you ready?"

Harry gulped and replied, "No; but as I have no choice in this, I'd better _get_ ready."

Bloodthirst laughed as there was a knock on the door. The door opened and in came the Greengrass family at his urging. He was amused when Harry stood up and turned to the family. Bloodthirst could see the underlying fear, but was impressed when Harry faced it like a warrior.

Bloodthirst stood up and said, "Welcome, Lord Greengrass. May I present Harry James Potter, the thirty-sixth Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Lord Potter, meet Lord Cyrus Greengrass the twenty-eighth Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass and his family."

Cyrus nodded his head and Harry replied with the nod as he stepped forward, "Lord Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The same, Lord Greengrass," Harry said as he offered his hand in friendship.

"Lord Potter, may I be honored to introduce my wife Angela, my heir Angus and my daughters Astoria and your future wife, Daphne Ophelia Greengrass."

Remembering his deportment that Aunt Petunia beat into him and Dudley as they were growing up, he stepped forward and took Mrs. Greengrasses hand and kissed the knuckles, "Charmed, my Lady Greengrass," and then did the same for Astoria and then stopped in front of Daphne. He had to admit, she was beautiful.

"Miss Greengrass, it's an honor and I see where you get your beauty," Harry watched as Daphne's left eyebrow rose and then a blush as she nodded back. He added, "Miss Greengrass, I am sorry about this. If I had my way I'd destroy the contract, but it's unbreakable or so says my account manager."

"Then why are you bringing it forward now?" Daphne asked.

"Because if we don't marry before October 31st of this year, then the both of us will lose our magic due to the contract. As for me, I could live without it being muggle raised; but I don't think you could handle losing your magic and trying to live as a muggle or possibly die. So for you I'll make it work. If you will allow me to," Harry replied and then reached out as the girl started to faint and guided her to a chair.

"You'd do this for me?" she asked as she looked up into his green eyes.

"I'd do this for any girl in that situation," Harry said.

"Thank you, but why di… Why the rush?"

"Because we have one year from the day they declared me an adult during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, to marry. If we don't, then the consequences come forth," Harry said.

"What do you mean declared you an adult," Cyrus asked in confusion.

"Lord Greengrass, when I was forced to compete in the tournament meant for students who were 'of age,' I was declared 'of age' by the Chief of the Wizengamot, the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, the three heads of the leading European Magical Schools, the head of the Sports and Games Division, _and_ the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Therefore, I must be an adult," Harry replied.

"Lord Potter is correct," Bloodthirst said as he sat back down after gesturing for the Greengrasses to sit.

"I see," Cyrus said and then asked, "What are your plans? Besides keeping my daughter alive, that is."

"Sir, did you believe what I said after I came back with Cedric's body?"

"Yes, and that's why I am afraid. My grandfather's portrait told me of a way he could have stayed alive," Cyrus said.

Harry reached over to the desk and picked up the letter his mother had written him. Turning, he offered it to the man and said, "My mother wrote this back in 1981. Please read it."

Cyrus looked at the letter and then took it. He slowly read it and his skin flushed as he looked up at the boy. Handing the letter to his wife he ran his fingers through his hair, "By the Goddess, she foresaw this."

Turning to his daughters he said, "Daphne, please don't fight us on this. Astoria, I'm sorry but you'll be going to Salem next year. Daphne, you need… No, I will talk to Lord Davis and talk with him to get his daughter out of Hogwarts for her safety. You, Daphne will be going into the Goblin's 'timeless' rooms. You'll be there for a fifteen days with Lord Potter. During that time you will get training you'll need and help teach Lord Potter what an heir should have known if he had been raised by a pureblood family. Both of you when you come out will marry and head to the colonies to start a new life. As your mother said Lord Potter this is not your war it's ours but you children must be safe first. We'll let you know when it's safe to return."

"I don't understand, Father," Daphne said.

"Read this," Angela replied as she handed the letter to her oldest.

Daphne took the letter and started reading. As she read her left eyebrow rose and she looked up at Harry as she finished, "My lord, we shall be doing as your mother requested," turning she looked at her father and added, "It shall be as you command, Father. I'll be teaching my new husband the pureblood etiquette he will need in his life."

Harry let the breath he had been holding out and then replied, "Thank you, Daphne," before turning to Bloodthirst, "As soon as Daphne retrieves her belongings, and I retrieve the items from my mother's vault, we'll be ready to enter the timeless chambers."

"Bloodthirst, may I call our elf?" Cyrus asked.

"You may, my lord," Bloodthirst replied.

"Mimi!" Cyrus said and with a pop the little elf appeared.

"You called, Master?"

"Yes. Go home and pack up all Daphne's belongings and go the library and get the Heirs library, it is in two trunks. Bring them back here when you're finished," Cyrus ordered.

"As you command, Master," Mimi said and with a pop vanished.

Before Harry could ask anything Bloodthirst started speaking, "As soon as your elf returns, I'll have Lord Potter taken to his mother's vault. There he can retrieve the items needed and I'll escort you all to the chamber where you can say your farewells to your daughter and Lord Potter. Once they enter, the chamber will activate and during the next fifteen days that they spend in there, fifteen months will go by. When they come out, they can get married in Gretna Green. This will be legal because even though Mr. Potter is only fourteen, when he comes out he will be sixteen and so will Miss Greengrass. We will adjust their birth certificates to show this," seeing the confusion on Lord Greengrasses face he said, "Birth certificates are what they mean. It's a muggle form of identification saying where they were born, when and what time. We will also issue green cards, a form of identification for the United States, and passports so they can enter the country in the muggle way. We plan to fly them from the United Kingdom to a destination in the United States. From there, they then can travel to where they need to go."

"See to the plans then, Bloodthirst," Cyrus said as Mimi popped back in with four trunks.

"Here are Mistress Daphne's possessions and the Heir's library, Master."

"Thank you, Mimi that will be all," Cyrus said and the little elf popped away.

Bloodthirst shrunk the trunks, and handed them to Daphne who slipped them into her pocket as they headed to the door, "Please follow me."

The six humans followed the goblin out a side door, and were seated in carts. The carts took them down to the vaults. The ride took five minutes and when they climbed out of the carts they were in front of a door that had a lily engraved on it.

Bloodthirst slid his finger down the center of the door and smoke billowed out of a crack that formed. Then the vault door opened.

"Lord Potter, you may enter."

Harry looked at the door and then at Daphne, "Will you come in with me?"

"Of course, my lord," Daphne replied and the two of them entered the chamber.

To the right of the door was a pile of galleons that went up to their waist. To their left was an empty bookshelf and directly in front of them were three large steamer trunks, with a letter on top.

Harry walked over to the trunks and picked up the letter. It was covered in a fine layer of dust but he could make out his name on it. Opening it he started reading.

…

 _My dearest son,_

 _If you're reading this then what I saw in my vision has come to pass. These three trunks contain the items I told you about in my last letter, plus several hundred books and notes on magic. There are also a dozen photo albums of pictures of our family and friends. The blue trunk is yours, and the green is Daphne's. The books and notes with a few other items are in the black trunk. Touch your wand to the crest on each trunk and say 'shrink' and they will shrink down so you can place them in your pocket._

 _You may wonder why I never told anyone and the reason was when I tried to tell James and Sirius I wasn't able to say anything but once Sirius left and James and I were alone I was able to tell James. He tried to tell Sirius and instead of saying what he wanted suddenly they were talking Quidditch teams. So some type of magic was preventing us from talking about what we needed to say and the only thing we could think of was that if we didn't die, Voldemort wouldn't. Son, I'm so sorry._

 _Remember, Son, that we love you and want you to have a full life. This war is not your responsibly. Your responsibility is to the young woman standing at your side, and to your future children._

 _Daphne, please take of my baby, he's all I have left that I call family._

 _Live well my son and future daughter._

 _Your loving mother._

 _Lily_.

…

Shrinking the trunks, Harry slipped them in his pocket. The two headed back outside, and the door sealed behind them. Stepping into the carts where the Greengrasses and Bloodthirst waited he said, "We're ready, Bloodthirst."

With a nod the goblin put the carts in motion and they headed deeper into the warren of tunnels. After a fifteen minute journey they came to a stop outside of a pair of bronze doors covered in golden runes. Torches were lit, casting flickering shadows across the platform as they stepped out. Bloodthirst went to the door and banged on it. The door opened and another goblin came out.

"We're ready, Account Manager Bloodthirst."

"Good," turning he looked at the humans and said, "Say your goodbyes and then I'll take you back to the surface."

Harry watched as the Greengrasses hugged Daphne and then was surprised when Angela pulled him into a hug followed by a man hug from Cyrus. Two year old Angus grabbed Harry's glasses. Astoria laughed as she pulled them out of his little hands and gave them back to Harry.

"Take care of my sister," Astoria said as she gave a hug that would have rivaled one of Hermione's.

"I will," Harry replied as he hugged the girl back.

The two stood there as the Greengrasses entered the cart and it took off. Turning back to the door, they saw the goblin waiting for them. They both took a breath and then Harry picked up his backpack and they headed inside the chamber. The door sealed and they watched the goblin cut his hand and swipe it down the center of the doors and the runes lit up then he stepped to the left of the doors and swiped his hand through a single rune that Daphne said was the number fifteen.

"We are now under time dilatation. The frame of time is for fifteen months. When we leave only fifteen days will have gone by. Follow me to your quarters, where you can prepare for dinner. We will meet up for dinner where I'll introduce you to your five instructors, who will be teaching you Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Runes, Herbology, Arithmancy, DADA, Muggle studies. Enchanting I'll be teaching you in about five months I hope. Before that, I'll be teaching you both estate management so you can handle your finances," the goblin said as they walked and he pointed out and said what each door was. Coming to a closed door, he pushed it open and they stepped into a sitting room. The room was marbled with a roaring fireplace on one wall with a pair of desks on another. A couch and love seat were placed where they faced the fireplace at an angle with a large furred skin between them. The furniture was of dark wood and bright colors for the cloth to offset them. The walls had portraits of outdoor scenes hanging on the walls. There was a pair of doors that were in the walls. One of the doors was between the two desks and a large double door directly across from them.

"That," pointing to the doors between the desks, "is a bathroom," as he walked across the room to the double doors and pushed them open, "This is your bedroom and there is a bathroom inside as well."

Harry blushed as he realized there was only one bed and it was a king size.

"Shouldn't we have two beds?" Harry asked.

Before the goblin could say anything, Daphne did, "We're betrothed, my lord. We will be sharing; but I warn you, we will not be having sex before the marriage," and she wanted to laugh as Harry turned bright red.

The goblin nodded and headed for the door out of the room, "Dinner is at six. It is now four. I'll expect you both to be there," he said as he stepped out and closed the door.

Harry looked at Daphne and then walked to the bed where he set the pack down and then pulled the three trunks out. Placing them against one of the walls he enlarged them while Daphne did the same with her trunks. The library ones she carried into the other room and placed it against the wall near the desks and activated it to resize. Inside the bedroom, Harry was putting his clothes away in the dresser and armoire that was on the right side of the room. Daphne came in and started on her clothes and soon everything was put away. By the time they finished it was nearing six so they decided to head to the dining room early.

Harry offered his arm to Daphne and the two headed back down the hall and stopped at the door that was labeled dining room. With a deep breath the two pushed the door opened and stepped inside. A long table, able to seat around twenty people was in the room. At one end of the hall was another door that was slightly open, and the smell of food cooking was coming from it. There was no one else in the room as of yet so Harry guided Daphne to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Not that one, Harry," she said and pointed to the one next to the end of the table and Harry quickly pulled it out and she sat down. Harry was about to sit on her side and she shook her head, "That one, Harry. You are a Lord. You sit at the head of the table."

Harry sat down at the end of the table and they talked until the door opened and the goblin came in that had shown them their rooms.

"Ahhh Lord Potter, you're on time," the goblin said He tapped the table and it shrunk down so it was big enough for eight instead of twenty. The other chairs floated to the wall and he sat down across from Harry.

"Well, Daphne said you should always be a little early when dealing with your race so we came early," Harry replied.

"She is knowledgeable in our ways. As I did not introduce myself I will now. My name is Thorncrusher."

"A pleasure…" Harry was about to say more when the door opened again and five humans came in and Harry turned pale at the sight of the red head.

"Harry?" William Weasley said as he looked at his brother's best friend.

"Hi, Bill," Harry replied.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked as he sat down.

"It will be explained, Curse Breaker Weasley," Thorncrusher said as the rest of the humans sat down, "Lord Potter, Miss Greengrass, these are the rest of your tutors. Curse Breaker Weasley will be teaching you both Runes and Arithmancy," he said as he gestured to Bill and then continued, "Mrs. Lanlock here will be teaching you Potions, Herbology and Muggle Studies. She is an American muggleborn Potion mistress. Mr. Dwight is your transfiguration teacher and Mr. Brindle is your Charms teacher. Mrs. Holmes will be teaching you DADA, and is a healer as well. As you know, I'll be teaching you both Estate Management and Enchanting."

As Thorncrusher introduced each person they nodded their heads. After everyone nodded and spoke to Harry and Daphne, food appeared on the table and they started eating. The conversation was light and was on whatever subjects they liked. Mrs. Lanlock frowned at the words Lord Potter said about Potions and swore by the time she was finished, the boy would love it.

"Lord Potter, I will see you and Daphne at eight in the infirmary, where I'll be giving you both a checkup," Mrs. Holmes said as dinner wound down.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied as Daphne nodded her head.

Harry and Daphne watched as everyone left but Bill and Thorncrusher.

"Lord Potter, you're schedules for training are on your desks. Please be prepared to start right after your checkups unless something comes up," Thorncrusher said as he stood up and left the room.

Bill waited until the door closed before turning to Harry, "Ok Harry what is going on? Why are you here and not at your aunts?"

Harry looked at the oldest Weasley and then replied, "How much will you report to Dumbles once we're out of here?"

"Nothing, due to my oaths," Bill replied.

Harry pulled the letter out and slid it across to the man. Bill picked up the letter and started reading and then he whistled, "Oh, man! I don't envy you when mum and Ginny find out. Nor Ron, with his temper."

Harry snorted and replied, "Like I care what that bloody traitor says."

Bill looked up at Harry's words and was about to ask when Harry spoke again.

"Ron has backstabbed me for the last time! Last year, when he wouldn't believe I didn't enter my name, and that I didn't want to compete; he turned the whole house against me. So fuck him!" Harry snapped in anger. "Sorry Daphne,"

"I don't blame you, My Lord," Daphne replied as she remembered how all four houses had turned on Harry, and then added, "I still don't see how he was the one you'd miss most during the second task."

Harry smirked, "I know! It pissed off Dumbles that I didn't rescue him but rescued Fleur's sister instead. I still say my argument was sound that he was Krum's thing he'd miss the most, since he is a rabid fan of his."

Bill started laughing as he stood up and handed the letter back, "I'll see you two tomorrow, have a good night."

Harry escorted Daphne back to their quarters and both headed for the desks and read their schedules.

"It's doable, but we will be very busy," Daphne said.

Harry nodded his head and watched as Daphne headed for the bedroom, "I'm going to get ready for bed. You should too, My Lord."

Harry blushed but followed his future wife after looking at the clock and seeing it was almost nine. Quickly gathering some sleeping clothes, he waited for Daphne to come out of the bathroom and then went in, changed and brushed his teeth. Going back to the bedroom, he noticed that the fireplace had a crackling fire in it. He walked around the bed and slid in next to Daphne who leaned over and for the first time kissed him on the lips. Before she could get settled in bed, he gave her his first gift from his pack. It was a gold journal and a silver fountain pen. Once he explained what they were for she smiled that lit up her face and kissed him again. With a wave of her hand, she turned the lamps down and settled into the bed. The would both spend a few minutes writing in the journal before blowing on the last page to dry them before closing them and placing them on the nightstands on either side of the bed and then Daphne gave him another kiss that curled his toes.

"Good night, My Lord," she said.

Harry sat there stunned as he touched his lips and then looked down at Daphne before settling in beside her, "Good night, Daphne; and you can call me Harry."

"Thank you, Harry," and with a sigh she and Harry fell asleep.

.

.

 _ **Final Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowlings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Damn wish they'd share.


	3. Chapter 02

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Up Yours Dumbles**

 **.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

.

Harry yawned and felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he could make out Daphne's blond hair as she used his chest as a pillow. He then looked around the room and then picked up his wand off the end table. He did a tempus spell and saw it was a little after six. Dismissing the spell he lay there with his arm around Daphne and thought of the last twenty-four hours and how his life had changed.

"Good morning, Harry," Daphne mumbled as she rolled back onto her side of the bed and sat up.

"Good morning, Daphne. Sleep well?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did," replied with a smirk, "I had a very comfortable pillow."

Harry smiled and then leaned over and kissed her cheek before climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom where he peed. Washing his face and brushing his teeth he was surprised when Daphne walked in with her clothes and started undressing.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Harry stammered.

"I am going to take a shower," Daphne replied.

She was watching him and realized she was going to give him a treat.

"Let me leave," Harry said as he quickly rinsed his mouth and headed for the door.

"Harry," Daphne said with smirk on her face as she held the top of her gown closed and then released it.

Harry stopped and turned around and saw that she had dropped her dressing gown. He spun around quickly and he heard her musical laugh as he went through the door, blushing as brightly as a ripe tomato.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Devon Blackshire checked the paper and frowned. In three articles there were comments about Harry Potter. Pulling a highlighter his wife had given him he highlighted each article for the lawsuit that would be filed against the Daily Prophet. In the last four days since Lord Potter and his intended had gone under time dilation there had been nine articles slandering one of their majority owners. Filing the papers with the others he wrote up his report for Bloodthirst and his recommendations. Placing the files together he walked down the hall to Bloodthirst's office and knocked.

"Enter," came from the other side and he opened the door and stepped in.

"Account Manager Bloodthirst, I have my report on the slander of Lord Potter by the Daily Prophet," Devon reported.

Bloodthirst took the report and started reading it. With a nod he said, "Serve them."

"As you command, Sir," Devon replied as he opened the door and went back to his office and picked up the file.

Five minutes later saw Devon opening the door to the paper and he went inside. Behind a desk sat a woman he didn't know but knew she was a secretary for the paper.

Going up to her he said, "Good afternoon. I am here on the orders of your majority shareholder. I'd like to see Barnabas Cuffe."

"Yeah, sure you are," the woman said as she popped her gum.

Leaning on the desk, he whispered, "Miss, I suggest you get Cuffe if you want to keep your job."

The woman looked at the man with a half blown bubble and then she stood up and went through the door behind her.

Devon waited and five minutes later the woman was back, "Mr. Cuffe will see you."

"Good," Devon replied and followed the woman to the back and up a set of stairs to a door that said 'Chief Editor, Barnabas Cuffe ESQ.' on it.

Going through the door he saw Cuffe and Rita Skeeter and he snarled at the woman, "Get out!"

"Now see here! You can't tell her to leave," Cuffe snapped out.

"She gets out of here or I'll have her crushed like a bug," Devon snarled in anger and Rita blanched, grabbed her quill and paper and fled the room.

Slamming the door, Devon pulled out his wand and cast several detection spells that picked up two recording charms and a listing charm. Quickly deactivating them he turned back to the man and snapped out, "Are you bloody stupid to piss off your majority owner, or do you even know who it is?"

Cuffe looked pissed as he snapped out, "Of course I know. The ministry owns the most shares and…"

"No, they _don't_ own the most shares. The most shares are owned by a Most Ancient and Noble House at forty-nine percent. Congratulations, you pissed off the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Now what are you going to do?" Devon demanded.

"Impossible! They only own twenty percen…"

"Over the last thirteen years, as shares came onto the market, Account Manager Bloodthirst bought them up for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, on the orders of the late Lord James Potter. Now, I ask what are you going to do? Are you going to continue to slander the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, or are you going to defend the house and not print slander against the heir? Decide now, so we know whether to fire your arse," Devon demanded.

Barnabas paled under the assault and nodded his head, "We will stop… but what do we do about the ministry when they demand we print something about Heir Potter?"

"You tell them the majority owner ordered you to cease printing slander against the Heir of Potter. If you print something tell them you need to see a pensive memory of the said item they want printed. Just so you know, Heir Potter has never spoken with anyone on how he feels about anything, including all the lies that Rita printed during the tournament. You don't need to mention that _he_ is the owner. Just say that the owner is a Most Ancient and Noble House. Cite that you're under oath if you have too. Now as to Rita, we know she is an unregistered Animagus and her form is a water beetle. Keep her under control, or we will," Devon said as he turned and left the sweating man behind him. Storming passed Rita he headed back to the bank to report to Bloodthirst.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Harry stood at his dresser and looked at the ring box sitting on top. Opening it he flashed back to the day before and his conversation about the rings.

" _Lord Potter, I would suggest for now putting on the Heir's ring that way the protections around your home where your aunt lives won't fall. After you marry and come back you switch the rings, putting the Lord's ring on. Then we'll send you one month back in time. The protections will fall but you will still have the month to get out of the UK._

 _Harry looked at the three rings and then picked up the smaller ring and slid it on his index finger and he felt the warmth of the magic of the old ring flow through his body and a voice welcoming him as the heir._

Snapping the ring box closed he slid it into the top drawer and then changed his clothes as he waited for Daphne so they could go to breakfast. Daphne came out twenty minutes later looking breathtaking. Taking her arm they walked back to the dining room where they found Mrs. Holmes and Mrs. Lanlock talking and eating.

"Good morning," Harry said as he helped Daphne sit and then slid in beside her.

"Good Morning, Lord Potter, Miss Greengrass," both replied as they went back to eating and talking.

As soon as they were finished eating they followed Mrs. Holmes to the infirmary where the exam was going to take place. Bill and Thorncrusher were waiting for them. A block of granite that was the large as a single bed was in the center of the room covered in silver runes.

"Good morning, Harry, Daphne," Bill said as Thorncrusher grunted and took a sip of his drink.

"Morning," the two replied as Mrs. Holmes started talking.

"Lord Potter, I have the results of your abilities test that Account Manager Bloodthirst did on you. With the help of Miss Greengrass, Mr. Weasley and Thorncrusher we will remove the Horcrux first out of your scar and then the blocks on your magic. I will then do a complete physical on you and assign you potions that you will take every day until I discontinue them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied and then asked, "What do you need me to do?"

Hanging him a loincloth she said, "I need you to strip, and put this on. Then come back in here and lay on the runic bed."

Harry took the cloth behind the screen that Mrs. Holmes had pointed to and removed all his clothes. It took a few minutes for him to figure out how to tie the loin cloth and with a blush he stepped out from behind the screen and he was looking right at Daphne and saw the shock on her face but it was Bill who said anything.

"Merlin's bloody ball sack Harry. What the hell, happened to you?"

"English enough, Bill? As to what happened to my so loving muggle family," Harry said as he sat on the runic bed and then laid down. He was looking at Daphne and he saw the tears at the corner of her eyes, "It's ok."

Daphne shook her head and replied, "No its not. No one should be treated the way you have been."

Harry reached out and squeezed her hand as Thorncrusher stepped over holding a bowl in his hand.

"Lord Potter, I am going to be painting some runes on your body so we can remove the horcrux from you. It will take about fifteen minutes with the help of Curse breaker Weasley. When finished, Miss Greengrass will lay her hands together on your chest over your heart while Weasley will stand at your head with his hands holding your head still. I'll be at your feet holding them while I chant the removal curse. We will then direct the curse into a prepared item and that item will be used to find the others. Do you have any questions?"

"How long will it take?" Harry asked.

"About an hour. Sometimes more, sometimes less. We shall see," Thorncrusher replied.

"Then let's do this," Harry said and Bill and Thorncrusher started painting runes on his body.

The runes were a made from a silverish mixture that kind of looked like unicorn blood, and he would have been right if he had known. It was freely given blood meant for this one thing: to destroy horcruxs. Unicorns are the personification of light as the horcruxs are for the dark. The runes started at his feet and went up his legs to his belly, to his chest down both arms and hands which were in rope loops that ran under the bed. More runes were painted on his neck, face and forehead and then they were finished. Mrs. Holmes positioned Daphne's hands over his heart and then stepped to the wall and sat in one of office chairs while Bill and Thorncrusher took their places.

"Miss Greengrass, whatever you do. Don't let go," Thorncrusher said and before he started chanting Harry noticed runes on Daphne's arms as well.

Pain. That was all Harry knew for the next seventy minutes as they fought to pull the horcrux out of his scar. Pain so severe that his body arched up off the bed even with Daphne's hands pressed to his chest trying to hold him down. Then with a final bout of excruciating pain, his body dropped back to the bed and the foreign soul was yanked out of his skull and deposited inside the goblin made compass that was going to be used to point to the rest of Tom Riddle's soul anchors.

During the whole time, tears were running down Daphne's face. Not because she loved him; but because of the pain he was going through. When it was finished she almost collapsed but Bill caught her and helped her to a chair. He handed her a pepper up potion. As the steam came out of her ears, Mrs. Holmes moved in and was working on a very magically depleted Lord Potter. Within minutes, his energy was going up as the healer fed him pepper ups and then Thorncrusher and Bill moved back in and started removing the bindings on Lord Potter's magic because being magically depleted it wouldn't hurt as much. After another fifteen minutes both curse breakers had collapsed in chairs at either end of the runic bed where they two took the pepper up potions to rebuild their energy.

"Will he be ok?" Daphne asked.

"He will be fine Miss Greengrass. All he needs now is rest. In a few minutes we will have him transported back to your rooms, where he can rest and recover," Thorncrusher replied.

"I don't know about you, Master Thorncrusher but I am to bed," Bill Weasley said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"As am I, Master Weasley," Thorncrusher replied as he climbed to his feet and followed.

"Tappy," Mrs. Holmes called out and an elf appeared.

"You called, Mrs. Holmesie?" the elf asked.

"Yes, please transport Lord Potter to his bed for me," Mrs. Holmes ordered and then turned to Daphne and waved her wand over the young lady, "Miss Greengrass, I suggest you get some sleep. You're energy levels are just as low as Lord Potters."

Standing up, Daphne felt weak but she replied, "I think I will."

Daphne walked to her suite keeping her hand on the wall and was soon in the bedroom. Harry was under the covers gently snoring. She was glad that he wasn't very loud, even as exhausted as he was. Going to her side of the bed she slid under the covers and checked on Harry and saw he was in his pajamas and all the runes were gone and that's when she noticed the ones that had been on her arms were gone as well. Settling down with her head on his chest she listened to his heartbeat and then knew no more as sleep took her.

Eight hours later an elf popped in and woke the two up. Handing them a vial each, she said, "Mrs. Holmesie said you were to drink these and come to dinner."

"Thank you, we will be right there," Daphne said as she shook Harry awake and handed the potion to him.

Harry pressed his hand to his head and mumbled, "Did anyone get the plates of that lorry?" as something was pressed into his hand.

Looking down in his hand he saw a vial and opened it and then downed it. He felt the familiar feeling of steam come from his ears and his body seemed to respond to the potion.

"Ahhh that's better," he said as he looked around and then asked, "Did it work?"

"It did, Harry; but you screamed in so much pain! I thought it was going to kill you then you lurched upwards in the middle of your body, this black mist came out of your scar and was sucked into something the goblins had by your head. Thorncrusher said it was gone and then they removed all the blocks on your magic," Daphne replied and then she hugged her future husband

Harry wrapped his arms around Daphne and just held her as she cried. Her thin frame shook in his arms so he started running his hand up and down her back as he whispered that he was ok and everything would be better now. Eventually the tears subsided and she released him so he did the same.

"I need to clean up. I'm a mess… I'm always a mess if I cry," Daphne said as she went towards the bathroom.

"Daphne, you're not a mess. You're as pretty as the day I first saw you four years ago at your sorting.

Daphne turned and smiled, "Thank you."

He watched as the door closed and he then started changing into his regular clothes. Ten minutes later the bathroom door opened and Daphne came out wearing a bathrobe and quickly picked out clean clothes to wear. She put on a pastel blouse and skirt that highlighted her eyes and then he offered her his arm and they headed towards the dining room to eat dinner.

They walked in and took the seats they had sat at the day before, and everyone asked how they were feeling. They replied that they were both fine but still tired. Then Mrs. Holmes pulled her wand out and did a few diagnostics on the two teens. She informed Daphne she should be back to full strength by morning but it would be another thirty-six hours, minimum, until Harry would be. After eating a full meal as suggested the two retired to their rooms and opened the trunks that Harry's mother had left them. Inside two of them were strangely made helmets that kind of looked like Norman Crusader helmet with a small bowl on the crown. Both were covered in runes on the inside and out. Also in the trunks were hundreds of vials of memories along with a pair of books. One listed what each memory was and the other was a small book on how to use the helmets. The third trunk contained a huge library of magical books covering all the subjects taught at Hogwarts and then some! Things like enchanting, healing, magical painting and many more. There were also two very large vials about the size of quart mason jars. They were labeled as the memories of Lily and James Potter to be poured on their portraits at Winter Haven. The house that James and Lily had set up as their retreat was located in Alaska, and would be their home once they left the United Kingdom.

Harry and Daphne looked at the list of memories and saw that they were numbered. So picking up the helmets they slipped them on and sat on the loveseat and faced each other as the book said. Harry took the vial from Daphne and poured it into the small cup on the top of the helmet and then let her do the same to his. They then both closed their eyes and their mind was inside the memory.

…

Memory

Harry and Daphne blinked their eyes and they found themselves standing in a room. As they watched a door opened and Lily and James Potter walked into the room and sat on the couch facing them.

" _Harry, Daphne, thank you for doing as I asked. I know it's left you lots of questions on your part, and a little anger on Daphne's being engaged to our son. Daphne, I want to say I am so sorry your choice was taken away from you by your grandfather and Harry's but remember this, Harry is not to blame. You should have grown up together but Dumbledore sealed our will which would have made your parents his guardian. You would have had three more years to get to know each other but with what happened during the tri-wizard tournament that has accelerated the marriage of you two," Lily said._

" _Harry, from what your mother has seen. That young lady sitting next to you is special, treat her right. In the trunk you'll find all the journals of House Potter. Read them. Study them. Learn from them. They will get you both far and life. The trunk also contains all the books for the heir to learn all he needs to know about how to run the house. Harry, Daphne, this is not your war. Please, by the Goddess, stay out of it! Stay safe, and don't believe Dumbledore when he mentions a prophecy about you and Voldemort. It was given by a hack and a fraud," James said._

" _My darling boy, how I wish I was there to say those words. Stay safe, live a long life and give me… No give us lots of grandchildren. Never forget us," Lily said as she wiped a tear away from her cheek._

" _Harry before we let you go I am sure you saw the two large bottles of memories. When you get to Winter Haven, you will find a portrait of each of us and a larger one between them that is empty. Pour the memories on each picture, just make sure you pour my memories on mine," James said with a grin and then added, "Tap the picture with your wand after you pour the memories on, and say, 'hauriendum animatum imago' which in English means animate image. This will allow the picture to absorb and animate the memories. It will take about thirty days before they soak up enough ambient magic before they become fully awake. These memories were taken up to the morning of the day we died and then once we died one of our elves put them in the trunk and deposited the trunks in your mother's vault as he was ordered to do. Goodbye, my son, and live well."_

Harry and Daphne felt the magic of the helmets recede and they found themselves looking at each other. Carefully removing the helmets they poured the memories back into the vials and restored them.

"That was interesting," Harry said as he looked at the vial, and then added, "They really loved me."

"Yes, they did. Never forget that. We're going to do as they asked. Get out of the UK and live the life they wanted us to," Daphne replied and then leaned over and hugged her fiancée.

Harry returned the hug, and then a massive yawn came out of him. He apologized as Daphne stood up and dragged him into the bedroom where they readied for bed. Ten minutes later they were sound asleep.

The next morning had Daphne back to full power and Harry still dragging. After a quick meal, they headed back to their room where Daphne sent Harry back to bed as she sorted through her belongings. She woke Harry for lunch. Aterwards, they used the helmets to see the second memory which was given by Nicolas Flamel on magical theory. The three hour long lecture gave both of the teen's new insights about magic and how it worked. Dinner was a chore for both of them as they answered questions on their schooling which had the foreign taught tutors livid at the appalling lack of knowledge taught at was what was supposed to be the 'premier school of magic,' or so said Dumbledore. One thing which was determined, was that by the time they left time dilation, both would be ready to take the ICW standard OWLs in the United States and with the way they would be taught, their NEWTS the following year if they followed the guidelines as they had been laid out.

After dinner, Harry crashed while Daphne read a romance novel written by a famous witch. Mimi had packed all her books as well as her belongings, so even though she had read them all before she would be able to have some leisure reading, not like she was able to at Hogwarts because of her head of house. She was still pissed that he had burned the twelve books she had brought with her the first year. That was another thing that annoyed her, his attitude towards her intended. It started in their first class and him asking OWL and NEWT questions of him.

Morning found Harry up before Daphne and dressed. He was going through the books from the third trunk when Daphne came out. He stood and gave her a peck on the cheek, wishing her good morning. Both headed for breakfast where Mrs. Holmes did another check on both of them. It shocked her when she found Harry was at full strength. A schedule for their training was laid out as follows:

.

Monday: Morning Transfiguration, Afternoon Charms

Tuesday: Morning Herbology, Afternoon Potions

Wednesday: Morning Arithmancy, Afternoon DADA

Thursday: Morning Muggle Studies, Afternoon Estate Management/Enchanting

Friday: Morning Astronomy, Afternoon Self-study/Homework

Saturday: Morning Self-Study, Afternoon Homework

Sunday: Day off

.

Both of them looked at the list and then Harry asked, "Who will be teaching us Astronomy?"

"I will," Bill said as he looked up from his breakfast, "I have an O NEWT in the subject."

"But how will you teach it? We're way underground? How come only two subjects a day?" Daphne asked.

"One of the room's ceilings is set up to show the night sky from different Gringotts locations. We will be able to use that to keep you up to date on the course. It's similar to what the great hall's ceiling is like, but we will be able to use it at any time due to the magic of the room, As to only two subjects the classes will run from 8am to 12 and 1 to 5 each day so basically you will be doing four classes a day," Bill replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Thank you, Bill;" Harry replied and then said to Daphne, "It's going to be a busy fifteen months. I think if we do any assigned homework right away, then afterwards we can do a pensive memory before we retire."

"I agree. Those pensive helmets your mother designed are amazing," Daphne said.

"Pensive helmets?" Bill asked in confusion.

Harry turned back to Bill and replied, "Yes, they're a set of helmets covered in runes. They kind of look like the old crusader helmets that the crusaders wore in the holy land during the wars back in the twelfth century I think it was. On top of the helmet is a small bowl that you pour the memory into and then you watch it as well as learn anything in the memory. Yesterday we watched a three hour memory of Nicolas Flamel on magical theory. It was amazing."

"Can I see them?" Bill asked and then the rest of the tutors asked as well.

"Sure let me go get them, I'll meet you in the lounge room," Harry replied and left the dining room.

Everyone headed for the lounge and was sitting waiting when Harry came back in with the trunks shrunken in his hand. He set them down, enlarged them and opened them and handed the helmets to the teachers.

Bill whistled as he examined the runes on the helmet while Thorncrusher looked at the one he was holding. He then passed the helmet to his colleague as he took the book that Harry held out to him. With a quick wave of his wand he made copies of the book and handed them out for everyone to examine, as the helmets made their way around the room. Mrs. Lanlock was looking at the list of memories. She was surprised at the topics, as she was a muggleborn from the United States.

"If you learn all this, you're going to be able to do almost anything in the mundane, _**or**_ the magical world."

"That's what we were thinking. But to be honest, some of it scares me. Why should I know how to shoot a rifle or pistol? I don't want to shoot anyone. Their illegal here in the UK," Harry replied.

"Yes, here. But in the states, it's one of our rights being a citizen of the country. It'sthe second amendments to the constitution of the United States of America. From what we were briefed, you both will have citizenship once you finish inside here," Mrs. Lanlock said.

"Besides, guns are not just for killing humans. A lot of people use them for hunting, home defense and just for fun shooting. My father is in law enforcement in Portland, Oregon, but is an avid hunter and loves to target shoot," the healer replied.

"I see," Harry said, and then wondered if Voldemort could be taken out with a gun.

The conversations ran half the day, and then Harry and Daphne left to take the trunks back to their rooms. There they spent time going over the third and fourth memory which dealt with Runes and Arithmancy. By the time they were finished, Harry had a basic start on the third year level in both subjects. He and Daphne talked about them because Daphne had taken both as her electives, too. Dinner came and went, and Daphne started tutoring Harry in the two subjects using her third year books. Harry excelled at arithmancy because of his former mundane math classes and it was one of the ones he was good at but couldn't show it. He would lie in his cupboard going over math problems in his head. Runes were a lot harder for him because it was a basically a foreign language. It wasn't that it was a new language but that there were multiple ones all dealing in the same subject. Harry determined that he was going to do well in the tutoring by Daphne and teaching by Bill in the subject. He wished he had at least taken arithmancy in third year instead of listening to Ron and he wondered why he did. Many things with Ron had him confused, but he was over it as he would never trust Ron again. His biggest regret was Hermione. She had tried to stick with him but the peer pressure from the house really devastated her, forcing her to turn her back on him.

That night as they slept, memories started filtering back to him as the ritual that had removed the bindings on him also destroyed the memory charms that had been cast on him. When he woke up the next morning he was seething in anger at Dumbledore at what had been done to him.

Harry talked with Bill and he suggested that both of them learn Occlumency, and said that Mrs. Holmes knew the subject and probably had books on it. That's when Daphne said she knew it and had the books in her trunk. Harry wanted to sigh in frustration, but one look into Bill and Daphne's faces he nodded his head and added it to the things he would need to learn. The rest of Sunday flew by with both of them learning more via the helmets and when they went to bed early that night on the suggestion of Bill because the following day was the start of their new life.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	4. Chapter 03

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Up Yours Dumbles**

 **.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

.

The alarm going off had both of the teens rolling out of bed at six am and the start of their first day of learning. They quickly showered to wake up and dressed before heading to breakfast at seven. At eight, Mrs. Holmes led the teens into the medical office and after a quick check by Mrs. Holmes she assigned some potions that Harry had to take every day for three months. These potions would help his malnutrition and stunted growth and get him up to where he was supposed to be. She was surprised by the basilisk poison in his system and he explained how he had been bitten when he was twelve and how Dumbledore's phoenix had healed him. By the time he was finished with the potions he stood at six foot one inch instead of his five foot five and weighed fifteen stones instead of the eight when he came in. His eyesight wouldn't be corrected until the potion was ready. It took nearly a month to brew, but at the end of that first month, he spent three days regrowing his optic nerves and he had perfect vision which Daphne loved because she could see his eyes clearly.

The first month also saw them flying through revisions of first year potions, transfiguration, DADA, herbology, charms, and astronomy. This also saw Harry learning arithmancy and runes while it was revision for Daphne. He struggled with runes, but soared through arithmancy and was able to finish half of the third year course in the first month due to his muggle schooling. Runes he was able to get a quarter through the books but he waded through with determination. On Estate Management, Daphne and Harry learned quite a bit; but even then they were both over their heads, due to all the businesses that Harry owned shares in and a lot were in the United States. One thing he planned on doing was getting some of his family wine so they could stock a wine cellar when they got to where they were going to go because Bloodthirst had included some of them in the time dilatation for them to enjoy with private meals.

As for the memory viewing, Harry and Daphne dove into them with a vengeance. Learning his mother's versions of runes and arithmancy, his father's battle magic with transfiguration and Dada combined. At the same time they both learned how to drive (on the "wrong" side of the road, as they would be driving in the US, very soon) and while Harry went for auto mechanic and how to fix a car, Daphne took classes in cooking, canning and food storage for winter as well as how to run a house hold.

One night Daphne asked, "Harry, how did you get all those scars?"

Harry froze and slowly looked at his future wife in fear.

"Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before responding, "Please don't make me."

"Harry I want to know how your back and chest got so scarred. I won't judge you. I am trying to understand you," Daphne begged.

As a tear ran from his right eye he looked up into Daphne's blue eyes and in a low voice that could be barely heard he replied, "My uncle and cousin."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked as she scooted closer to him when she saw the tear.

"When I was fifteen months old, I was left on the doorsteps of my aunt and uncle. They hate me… no not hate they despise me and consider me a waste of air. For ten long lonely years I was beaten if I did better than my cousin. Showed accidental magic or even looked at them wrong. My uncle's favorite disciplinary tool was a belt with studs. He had a bad day, it was the freaks fault. A sale didn't go through. It's the freaks fault. Dudley failed a test, it's the freaks fault. Dudley stubbed a toe, it's the freaks fault. Petrol went up, it's the freaks fault. Every time I was beaten for it. Then there was Dudley. If I was seen talking to someone of receiving something from the cooks, him and his gang would chase me and beat me up if they caught me. Then the letters started coming in and I found out I wasn't a freak but a wizard. They tried to run but Hagrid found us and gave my cousin a pig's tail and myself a letter where I found out I was a wizard and not a freak. After that it got a little better but not by much," Harry replied.

By the time Harry finished telling Daphne his history tears were running from both their eyes and Daphne had him a tight hug as she fumed inside. Once Harry was asleep, she wrote up a letter that she would give Bloodthirst on everything Harry had told her while in her journal she vowed vengeance. A few days later she gave the letter to Thorncrusher so he could give it to Bloodthirst and asked him to seek grievance against his mother's sister's family. The revenge would be brought down on them by the goblins because in the records of the House of Potter she saw payments made to the Dursleys for the welfare of Harry and goblins hate thieves. She asked them not to go after Dudley because he was just as victim as Harry was but it was through approval by his father for the abuse on Harry, it all stemmed to two men. Vernon Dursleys and Albus Dumbledore and in the letter she made sure that she considered both of them guilty of the abuse.

They also went over the plan for when they were going to America and how they would travel. Harry's mother had left maps and suggestions and she suggested that they spend the first week in Key West, then travel to Orlando and go to the parks. Her reason was all children should go to Disney World but Harry and Daphne decided they would wait until they got to California and go to Disney Land from the Memories of Lily's father taking her family there back in the late sixties when they flew to California, they would then travel up highway 75 to I-10 and across to Mobile, Alabama, where they were to meet with an Alexander Jones to pick up some more memory vials, and then continue on I-10 to highway I-12 taking it to the junction of I-55 to meet Craig Whittleson in Hammond. Then they would travel up I-55 to Jackson, Mississippi, where they were to meet Diana White. After that it was straight up 55 to the I-64 and loop around the west side of Saint Louis, and across to I-70 and straight into Kansas City so Harry could take his OWLS before heading to the West Coast. After Harry's OWLS Lily suggested several ways to get to the West Coast but she suggested that they go to Arizona to see the Grand Canyon and then into California and up I-5, to Seattle where Daphne would take her OWLS. She suggested that they split them into two cities that way if Dumbledore saw Harry's, he wouldn't see Daphne's and assume they were together. While Daphne was taking her OWLs Harry could find a ferry or some type of transport to take them to their final destination. Lily also suggested they stock up and buy supplies for their house and store them in a trailer because where they were going it was expensive to live. She had left a list of items she thought they'd need where they were going. Harry and Daphne decided they would buy the supplies as they headed across country. With their magic they could make the trailer larger on the inside and lighter as well or she suggested magical containers like trunks and cabinets as well as magical fridges and refers.

The first month came to an end and they celebrated Daphne's birthday on July fifteenth. She was now fifteen years old and Harry presented her with one of the gifts he had bought at Harrods. It was a diamond and sapphire necklace and earrings that cost eleven thousand pounds. When he had bought them, the manager of the store tried to refuse but his black bank card and a call to the bank quickly had the sale completed and the items stored in his pack.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Deloris Umbridge, senior secretary to the minister waddled up Diagon Alley; she was heading for the Daily Prophet to give the editor a new set of slanderous stories to print on the liar Harry Potter. She really liked the one written about how he was a Parselmouth and had attacked his fellow students in his second year. But the ones that just dug at his character were really written well and should see his image tarnished more and help her dear sweet Corny as she called him in private.

Pushing the door open to the office, she waddled past the receptionist and headed for the editor's office. Not even knocking she barged in and dropped the stories on the desk in front of the man.

"You can knock," Cuffe snarled out as he picked up the papers and looked them over.

In her oversweet tune she replied, "I don't need to. Those are for tomorrow's paper. See that their printed."

Cuffe took the stories quickly read them, and dropped them in the bin, "Sorry I cannot do that. The majority owner says no more attacks on Dumbledore or Potter."

"My dear, dear man you must be confused, the ministry is the majority owner and you will print them…"

"No you're not the majority owner. The ministry owns twenty-four percent of the paper. The paper has another majority owner who owns forty-nine percent and he told us to stop," Cuffe replied as he thought, 'Stuff that up your toad arse.'

'They lied, we own…'

"They didn't lie, and they are a Most Noble and Ancient House and we were told to do so. Now that will be all," Cuffe said as he pointed to the door.

"Who are they?" Umbridge demanded.

"I was told not to say. Now good day," Cuffe replied.

"The minister will hear about this!" Umbridge shrieked and left the room in a fit of anger.

As the door was slammed closed, Cuffe said, "Like I care?"

The fallout would see the minister storming into the paper and being turned away with the help of the paper's lawyers. They told the minister the new rules that had been implemented, and that all stories must be backed by pensive memories. Skeeter was pissed that her stories were being trash-binned as well as several other who refused to submit pensive memories to be viewed. By the end of the week, after several scathing editorials were written by Cuffe, the paper's circulation climbed by twenty percent as they were seen doing a good thing.

The ministry would then start its own paper, but it would fail within months due to the new attitude at the Daily Prophet and a lack of subscribers to the new paper.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

The second month saw Harry and Daphne crawling through their second year's education. Harry finished his third year arithmancy, and picked up the Runes pace. During this time, Harry and Daphne went through the memories. Harry particular went after the rifle and pistol memories on how to handle and use firearms that his mother suggested. They also went through the ones on History of Magic, the one course they didn't have a teacher for. The memories for that class were from an ICW instructor and not from old Binns class, where they fall asleep every time so they learned a lot that was taught on the ICW OWLS and NEWTS.

Even Bill was using the helmet to learn more of the muggle world while Harry and Daphne were in class with the other tutors. By the second week and their third test of their classes in the time dilatation, they passed with flying colors. Their biggest thing was trying to do the homework for what were basically four classes per class since the classes were four hours long. Homework took most of their free time on Saturday and Sunday and some on Friday nights but still allowed them to use the helmets at least once a night and nights to relax or for Daphne to teach him what he needed to know as a Lord.

The third week of the second month saw them finishing up their second year studies and the forth week was revision of the second year and testing to see how they stood. Bill and the rest of the tutors were determined that the two teens would pass their OWLS with an O on all their class examines. With the second year courses finished they took a weekend off and then Harry finishing up third year arithmancy and runes both were ecstatic that they were ahead of schedule. While outside time dilation, things set in motion by Bloodthirst were coming to a head.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Cornelius Fudge stormed through the front doors to the Daily Prophet with Umbridge and his two guards behind him and demanded to see Cuffe. Ten minutes later he was shown into the editor's office where he found Cuffe behind his desk and another man he didn't know sitting to his side.

"You, get out," Fudge snarled out in anger at the man.

Devon Blackshire smirked at the minster and said, "No."

"NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Fudge yelled as spit flew from his mouth.

"Yes, a loud and thoroughly obnoxious man with delusions of grandeur because he is the minister of magic," Devon replied, and then said, "Now shut up and listen!"

Fudge started turning purple as the man shut him down.

"My name is Devon Blackshire and I'm the personal lawyer for the majority owner of this paper a paper that is a private business venture that happens to partially owned by the ministry. Now my client owns forty-nine percent of the company. They are also a Most Ancient and Noble House, and no, I am not going to tell you which family as I don't have permission to tell you. Your attacks against Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore stop … _now_ _ **!**_ This paper is going to get respectable or else it's going to be shut down and reorganized…"

"Aurors arrest this man for sedation and treason," Fudge screamed out.

"Really? You really want to arrest me on trumped up charges? Gringotts would just love that," Devon replied.

"What do those creatures of near intelligence have to do with anything," sneered Umbridge.

"Well I am employed by them as well and I was sent here by them at the behest of the Most Noble and Ancient House who owns a good chunk of this business. What do you think will happen?"

"Nothing would happen. Aurors take this man to Azkaban, right now," Fudge ordered with spit flying from his mouth once again.

"Really? Are you really that bloody stupid," Devon replied as he touched his lapel, "Bloodthirst did you hear all this?"

"We heard. I am filing seizure of vaults at this time of Fudge and Umbridge, and I mean all vaults," a voice came back,

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Umbridge screamed out.

"We can, by treaty of 1721, for threatening of Gringotts' employees," the voice replied.

Umbridge's mouth snapped shut at those words but her mind was racing with thoughts on how to get around that treaty, but never being very strong in the history of magic, she had no idea how.

Fudge had shut down as he thought of what was going to be printed and they… he had no way to stop it. Turning he left the office and headed back to the ministry to think of a way to get control of the paper. It was during this time that Umbridge thought of starting their own paper so they could print what they wanted. It would take several weeks to set up and they would need to find a press, but they would succeed with the help of his friends like the Malfoys.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

The third month saw the pair delving into more training and relearning their third year subjects. Thorncrusher had switched from Estate Management to Basic Enchanting since Harry was caught up on his estate. While this was going on both Daphne and Harry had been using the helmets on obscure magic's that Lily had learned or bought. They learned Occlumency from the helmets and both found the memorizing was easy and fulfilling, as it brought them closer to their mothers. Daphne's mum was an enchantress, and the helmets they were using were enchanted by Lily Potter and the memories had them flying through Thorncrusher's class.

Also during this time, Harry started learning fourth year runes and arithmancy while it was review for Daphne. Bill also taught them some curse breaking, so he could show how the two classes worked together in the field. He was hoping to lure the two into the field not knowing that neither would be interested in it. They had other plans and those plans were to live their lives and raise a family.

Harry's birthday came around and he was now fifteen years of age. Everyone under time dilatation threw him a party and small gifts were given. From Thorncrusher he was given a dagger that was razor sharp and could cut through anything. Mr. Dwight gave them a potion that would help find their Animagus form. Bill gifted Harry an advanced book on curse detections, and another one on wards. Mrs. Lanlock supplied him with a salve that if they put it on his back every night for a month, most of the scars would vanish. She also gifted him with a potion book on rare potions from her own library. Mr. Brindle gave each of them a wand holster while Mrs. Holmes gave him a set of defensive books on DADA. Daphne gave him the best one when she said that she would work to make their future marriage work and they would be able to give a talk in the far future to their grandchildren about their lives and she promised him she would give as many children that he wanted so he could have the life he never had. To him, this last was the one thing he wanted most, a family to call his own.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dobby popped into #4 Privet drive and started placing elf wards around the house as Bloodthirst had recommended when he called him. The wards would prevent Mad Eye from seeing anything into the house and so they would not realize that Master Potter was not in residence. He also set it up where his shadow would be seen walking in front of the upstairs bedroom reading a book or eating at his desk. At the same time he placed a charm on the Dursleys to ignore that Harry wasn't there or not doing the chores like he was supposed to.

Dobby's deception was so good that he fooled all his watchers including Remus and his heightened sense of smell that he wasn't there. By the end of the week, Dumbledore was so convinced that his weapon was really where he was supposed to be that he left for the ICW meeting he was to chair that he would have missed and in another reality he would have been removed for non compliance. Instead he held onto his position and was able to quietly gather support against Tom.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

The following month saw Harry and Daphne flying through their courses except for runes for Harry. He was still having trouble memorizing the hundreds of runes he would need for the fourth year tests that Bill would give him. In Charms, Harry taught Daphne and Mrs. Holmes and Mr. Dwight how to cast the Patronus Charm. Daphne's was a snake, while Mrs. Holmes and Mr. Dwight were an owl and a rabbit. Transfiguration under Mr. Dwight saw them doing vanishing spells and the start on the Animagus Transfiguration. DADA under Mrs. Holmes saw them learning spells from the United States and Japan. She also taught them Japanese so they could cast them without anyone knowing what spell was cast. Mr. Brindle worked on fourth and fifth year charms and Mrs. Lanlock saw to their teaching in potions and herbology. When they were finished with fourth year Herbology, Harry promised Daphne that they would have a set of greenhouses where they'd grow magical plants for her potions. Daphne excelled at Potions with a 0++ while Harry was running a strong EE due to Snape killing his interest in the class but Mrs. Lanlock was slowly turning him onto the class.

The next several months brought both teens up to ICW standards, which were far in advance of the British standards which had been watered down over the years by the Ministry because purebloods couldn't be seen doing worse than mudbloods. Daphne also started teaching Harry Latin with the help of the pensive helmets. Both teens were surprised one morning when they walked into the lounge to see Mr. Dwight working on a Christmas tree while Mr. Brindle was using charms like Professor Flitwick did during the Christmas holidays. They were both surprised that they had been under time dilatation for six months and had another nine to go.

It would take the next nine months for them to achieve it but they would become Animagus. Neither were surprised about their forms because of the potion they had taken. Daphne was a Diamondback Rattler while Harry was Peregrine Falcon. They would both register when they took their OWLS in the United States so they would be compliant of the law.

By the eighth month in time dilation, they had started their sixth year studies and were working towards their NEWTS, they just wished they could take both OWLS and NEWTS at the same time but the law said they could only take one set at a time and a year must elapse between the tests. So they planned to take their OWLS in Kansas City and Seattle this year and next summer they would go back to Seattle and take their NEWTS finishing up their schooling and maybe later they would take masteries if they wanted.

One morning, fourteen months into the time dilation, Harry was running early for Charms and opened the door to see a note written on the blackboard. Sitting down, he opened the book as the blackboard said and started reading the next chapter. He was deeply engrossed in the book when he heard a noise and looked up as Daphne came into the classroom and smiled, "Good Morning, love" he said as he set the charms book he was studying to the side.

"Daphne returned the smile as she walked over and sat down beside her future husband, "Good morning to you as well."

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asked.

"I did. What about you?" Daphne asked as she opened her bag, pulled out her rune books and scribing equipment, and quickly set them up.

"I did. Mr. Brindle won't be here today. He has a meeting with all our other teachers and suggested we self study for our OWL examines," Harry said as he pointed to the note on the board.

Daphne looked at the board, read the note and sat down next to Harry and pulled out her charms book and started reading. She knew that they were going to be taking practice exams in the middle of the next month so this was all review on OWL level charms.

For the next three weeks all it was, was review of their classes for their OWLS. On Monday the middle of the fifteenth month, they started their OWL testing with Charms, followed by Transfiguration. By the end of the week both of them were exhausted. All they did, all weekend, was sleep, eat, and go back to sleep trying to rebuild their energy levels. They would spend the next two weeks using the pensive helmets going through as much as possible. Daphne found some interesting items that she wanted to learn like knitting and sewing and Harry found some items that would be classified as hobbies. During the last fifteen months they each kept a journal about their journey through the time dilation that one day far in the future it would be turned into a book.

The night before they slept for the last night in time dilation, they packed up all their belongings, had a last dinner with all their teachers and then went to bed early because they wanted to be up early to spend the last few minutes with their new close friends and tutors before they left the rooms to travel on to their new life. Daphne and Harry were now sixteen years of age and when they left the room they would travel back in time one more month after their wedding and would celebrate their birthdays once again, turning seventeen. They had the next part of the escape mission planned out with the help of Bloodthirst and a packet of papers that Thorncrusher had given them. They would get married in Gretna Green, come back to the bank, say goodbye to their loved ones and travel back in time one month. They would then fly from Heathrow to Fort Lauderdale to start their new life. Once in Fort Lauderdale they would take a seven day cruise through the Bahamas before returning to Fort Lauderdale. After picking up their vehicle that Blood thirst had on order for them they'd head north up Lily's planned route. Going over the cruise they found out that the _Nordic Empress_ would leave the day following their arrival in Fort Lauderdale. Bloodthirst had booked the honeymoon suite for them.

A few days after they caught up to when they went back in time at Gringotts, Harry would put his head of house ring on and give Daphne her ring to make her Lady Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Bloodthirst said that the blood wards around his aunt's house would fall within three to five days (but they would be surprised that they lasted two weeks before falling and Dumbledore had an emergency meeting at the ICW that he couldn't miss), which would have Dumbledore rushing to the house to find out why. By that time they should be at their final destination and settling in at Winter Haven the hoped but each would be wearing an amulet that would protect them from scrying and prevent Fawkes or Owls to locate them. A mail redirection charm was also cast on them and mail would be sent to a Gringotts Mail box that they would have with them.

Thorncrusher came by and handed a shrunken trunk to them and said, "A wedding gift from Bloodthirst and I to you. May it help you improve your learning at your new home and carry you far in life."

Harry and Daphne thanked their former teacher and they crashed at eleven, after making sure everything was packed and placed in their trunks. The alarm went off at six the next morning. They rolled out of bed, took their showers, and dressed in what they wanted to wear that day. Tossing their night clothes in their trunks, they shrunk them down and headed to breakfast, where they had a final meal with all their tutors.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	5. Chapter 04

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Up Yours Dumbles**

 **.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

One month before just after the kids returned home from school, Molly had gathered her brood as she watched her prize for her daughter thrown in his uncle's car. With a last look, and thoughts of all his money would soon belong to her and her daughter. She would have to memory charm Ron to forget about it once it was in their hands and Potter would be dead. She thought she had it made when she ensnared Arthur and then after she found out they didn't have the money she thought because his mother had been thrown out of the Black family because she married a blood traitor. She had started planning when her oldest had been born and had a candidate in mind when her son left the country to work for the goblins. So that plan was folioed so she concentrated on Charles and intercepted the contract for him to play Quidditch professionally and go to work in the ministry but Charley fled the country as well so she turned her attention to the youngest pair when Ron became friends with Potter on the train as she hopped he would. He kept everyone away from him until October when the mudblood joined them. No matter she just altered her plan after seeing how smart she was and decided she would be doused to find Ron her love interested. She then potioned Potter to feel strong attachment to Ginny the following year but in small doses but that blasted diary almost ruined it and she had to start again.

Third year she started slipping the potions into snacks she sent the kids which included Hermione and Potter but Hermione never ate them and gave them to Lavender which she didn't know. Forth year came and that blasted tournament and Harry being drawn into it and Ron turning his back on Harry and getting the whole of Gryffindor to follow his lead which led Hermione to abandon him as well. Ron on her orders was ordered to apologies to Harry but Harry refused it and told him to go take a flying leap off the tallest tower of the castle without a broom.

Molly waited until Arthur had gone to work, the twins were degnoming the garden and Ginny was at the Lovegoods before she dragged Ron up to her bedroom and silenced the room before turning on him and yelling, "WHAT THE HELL WER YOU THINKING? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PLAY AT BEING HIS FRIEND BUT YOU DECIDED TO TURN THE WHOLE HOUSE ON HIM!"

Ron was pale as he listened to his mother yelling and he felt a trickle of urine run down his leg which set his mother off once more.

"You are a disgusting pig. I should just transform you into one and drop you on a pig farm," Molly sneered.

"I'm sorry mum I was following the Headmasters orders. Turn the house against him and after the first task cozy back up to him but he wouldn't have anything to do with it. Mum, I really tried," Ron replied in fear.

Molly looked at her son and snapped out, "The headmaster is not a part of this family. He has no say on what you do. You have ruined two years of work."

Run hung his head as if in shame and thought of the two hundred galleons in his secret stash in his room that the headmaster had paid him, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Go… go help the twins," Molly snarled in anger as she would just haft to hope the magic of the marriage contract worked until she could think of one that would make it work, but even Dumbledore wasn't sure if it would since he had never seen the Potter charter which was locked away in the family vaults which Potter knew nothing about.

Going back down stairs, she when to a secret compartment in the kitchen to gather a certain gold key, because they needed things for the house until they moved to headquarters and the cleaning supplies were a necessity as Albus had said the house was a mess. When she opened the compartment and started moving things around she couldn't find the key and hoped the boy hadn't recalled it with the magic built into the key. With a growl she would have to use their own funds until Albus could get the key back so they could withdraw more gold from the brat's vaults. It wasn't like he was going to need it after he confronted 'he-who-could-not-be-named' and died by his hands.

Going to the door, Molly hollard out for her sons to come in as the floo flared and Bill came through.

"Bill!" she hurried over and hugged her oldest, "Could you watch over the twins and Ron while I run to Diagon Alley. We need supplies," she asked.

"Sure mum, I have about an hour to spare before I need to pack. I have a special mission for my bosses and I'll be gone for a month, but after that I've been guaranteed a permanent position here in country," Bill replied.

"Where are you going?" she asked worried.

"Can't say. I am under oaths not to say anything," Bill replied.

"Does it deal with you know who?" she asked.

"No just bank business and I can say this, they said I'll be traveling to all the branch offices to check some things out due to how good I am at wards. So I'll be safe," Bill replied.

"Oh how wonderful," Molly said and then hugged him tightly, "I won't be long. We just need some house hold supplies I noticed we were low on."

"Take your time. Where are my brothers and sister," Bill asked.

"Ginny is with Luna at her house and your brothers are degnoming the garden," Molly replied as she summoned her purse and stepped through the floo.

While his mother was shopping, Bill went upstairs and packed his belongings as he had been ordered to including all his books. Everything went into a trunk that he had bought in Egypt and then was shrunk down and placed in his pocket. Rushing back down the stairs he filled a glass with his mother's lemonade and headed out to the garden and found his brothers in a game of who could toss the gnome furthest.

Fred was the first to spot him and holler out, "BILL!"

Bill smiled and waved as he walked over and sat in his father's chair, "How you three doing?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"We are," Fred started.

"doing great," Greg added.

Bill thought and knew they were up to something and then turned to his youngest brother, "What about you?"

Ron shrugged and replied, "Ok."

Bill frowned at his comeback and then said, "How was school?"

"Ok," came from Ron and the twins said, "Fantastic."

"Well don't mind me. I'm just your babysitter until mum gets back. You three better get back to work," Bill suggested.

The three went back to work with Ron grumbling the whole time. An hour later they were sitting in chairs drinking lemonade waiting on their mother and chatting but Bill noticed that Ron was distracted and he couldn't figure out why. He told them of his upcoming job and that he would be gone for thirty days and then he would be back working in the Diagon Alley Gringotts training a new curse breaker. When his mother returned he kissed her cheek and headed for the floo and was stopped by the twins. They asked since he was going to different parts of the world if he could look for books on pranks for their shop. They gave him fifty galleons and he told them he would look but couldn't promise on how much time he would have. Flooing out of the house he arrived at the alley and headed for work where he took a portkey to Boston to do some checks on the bank wards. He found that the branch wards were at full power with no tampering and was released to explore the Magical Way of Boston and he quickly found a few books for his brothers. His next stop was Seattle and then Mexico City. This went on for nine more days and then he found orders to report home and to a Bloodthirst.

"Ahh come in Mr. Weasley," Bloodthirst said and then introduced him to the others in the room.

Bill was wondering why he was here when Bloodthirst started speaking.

"Today the six of you will be entering the Time Dilatation rooms. You have each been hired to teach two teens everything you know about courses you excel at. Mr. Weasley you will be doing Runes and Arithmancy, Mrs. Holmes will be DADA and Healing, Mr. Dwight, Transfiguration. Mrs. Lanlock will be teaching Potions, Herbology and Muggle Studies. She is an American muggleborn Potion mistress and holds patents in fifty-nine new potions. Mr. Brindle will be teaching Charms teacher. Thorncrusher here will be teaching both Estate Management and Enchanting. We also need a volunteer to teach Astronomy and we will let you decide who will do that. You all will be teaching to the ICW courses to these two teens so they can take their OWLS and NEWTS at ICW standards so we obtained their course books and master books for all of you. You will spend fifteen days in there but an actual fifteen months will go by for you all. Each of you will be paid fifteen thousand galleons with a thousand galleons up front so you can buy what you want. You have six hours until you will report to the rooms but you may want to be early. Remember your oaths, do not speak of this to anyone," Bloodthirst ordered before handing each of the humans a large sack before escorting them out of the office and turned to Thorncrusher, "is the trunk ready?"

"Yes, packed with all the books that were on the list as you ordered," Thorncrusher replied.

"Good, I'll leave it to you. Remember not a word to them until they meet their students. We don't want anyone to know," Bloodthirst grinned.

Thorncrusher nodded and went to his office and home to pack up what he would need.

The five human employees left the bank and went shopping for the items they would need. They quickly started filling up pockets with shrunken bags as they went. Bill hit the ice cream shop and bought multiple one gallon containers of ice cream and he placed them in his multi compartment trunk in the cold room so they would stay frozen. He thought he had enough to last a year. Checking the time he had forty-five minutes to head for the bank. He didn't realize he had almost run into Harry Potter as he was heading to the time room to unpack.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry and Daphne watched the clock by the exit door of the time dilatation rooms. In five minutes it would shut down for good. Looking to Daphne, he smiled at the sixteen year old and thought she looked gorgeous. She was wearing pale blue robes that matched her eyes. Her long blond hair was in a milkmaid braid that Mrs. Holmes had shown her how to braid a few months back and Daphne knew that Harry loved the lock on her. Leaning over he kissed her cheek and smiled when she turned to face him.

"Almost time, love," Harry replied as he looked down at his future wife.

Looking up into Harry's bright green eyes that no longer needed glasses, she replied, "I know. I can't wait to see my family."

Daphne couldn't believe how tall Harry was now. Originally, when they'd started, he was five foot five and weighed just eight stones. He was now six foot four inches and weighed almost seventeen stones. He had really worked at building his muscles in the muggle style gym that the goblins had in the chambers with the help of Mr. Dwight and Bill Weasley.

"I know, for them it's been fifteen days but for us, it's been fifteen months," Harry replied as he hugged her.

In their pockets were their shrunken trunks and a new one as a gift from Thorncrusher containing the library they had been using during their stay in time dilation. A beeping noise caught their attention and they looked at the clock together as the timer hit twenty seconds remaining, as it slowly clicked down the beep got louder. Finally, a buzz sounded, and the door locks clicked to open. Stepping out through the door, they found Bloodthirst waiting for them, with a cart behind him.

"Welcome back Lord Potter, Miss Greengrass. I see the healing worked wonders for you Lord Potter. You now look like your grandfather Charles Potter, in height and bearing."

"Thank you, Bloodthirst. Are the Greengrasses here? Daphne is so desperate to see her family," Harry replied as they stepped into the cart.

"They arrived twenty minutes ago. I also have your passport, green card and other documentation for you both, which you will need when you go to the United States. Miss Greengrass, your mother brought your wedding gown. Your friend Tracy and her family are with them as well. I have a portkey that will take you all to Gretna Green, where you will get married," Bloodthirst said as he put the cart in gear.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Bloodthirst's office and walked into find the Greengrasses and Davis family. Astoria yelled out and slammed into her sister as Angela and Cyrus stood up. Before they could walk over Tracy Davis was hugging her best friend and none of them could believe how much the two had changed. Harry reached out and offered his hand to Cyrus who shook it and then Angela was hugging him.

"You look so much healthier now," she said.

"Yeah, you're not a scrawny Gryffindor now," Tracy snarked from where she was hugging her best friend.

"Thank you, Miss Davis," Harry replied as Astoria hugged him.

"Lord Potter, first we need to have you and Lord Greengrass sign the contract," Bloodthirst said as he set the contract on the table, "This is a blood quill and will use your blood to sign the contract. It's only used on contracts. Use for anything else could result in your vaults being seized, and your life being forfeit to the Goblin Nation."

Harry and Cyrus quickly signed the contract and Bloodthirst healed both their hands as he pulled a rope out.

"Lord Potter, this rope is a Goblin portkey and will take you all to Greta Green. If you hurry, you can hit the shops and get some wedding clothes that will fit Lord Potter before your five o'clock wedding. It will also bring you all back here afterwards," Bloodthirst said as he held out a rope that looked about five feet long, "This is a map of where you need to go for your wedding and the nearby shops."

"Thank you, Bloodthirst," Harry replied as he took the rope and map.

"The activation word is Marriage," Bloodthirst said once the portkey was out of his hands.

Everyone grabbed the rope and Harry touched it with his wand and said, "Marriage," and the rope turned blue and they vanished in a swirl of blue light.

The nine of them appeared in an alley inside Gretna Green, and they followed the map to the shops. Harry and Daphne were quickly outfitted; Harry in a tux, and Daphne in the wedding gown that Angela had brought with them.

After getting clothed properly, they walked to 'Headless Cross' and entered the "Famous Blacksmith's Shop" for their Anvil Wedding. There they met the priest and his wife.

Daphne vanished into a side room while Harry, Cyrus, two year old Angus, and Mr. Davis went into another where they also got ready. At four forty-five they were in the chapel. Mr. Davis and Harry stood at the anvil with Angus standing next to the priest holding a pair of black boxes.

Harry waited for Daphne to come down the aisle to stand in front of the anvil with him, behind the anvil stood the priest and his wife who was smiling away. The priest would give the blessing of their marriage, while she bore witness. Even though it was a muggle style wedding, both the priest and his wife were witch and wizard, and were sworn to secrecy as to whom they were marrying. Mrs. Davis was waiting with a camera to take photos of the wedding so everyone had photos to remember by.

The music changed and Harry looked to his left to see Tracy coming towards them then Astoria and soon Daphne was coming towards him wearing a white gown with a veil that covered her face and went down to her ankles in the back. She had her right hand on her father's arm as they walked. Twenty steps later she came to a stop next to him and her father lifted the front of the veil and he was once more looking into her blue eyes.

"We are gathered here to marry this man, Lord Harry James Potter to Daphne Ophelia Greengrass in front of the Anvil of Marriage. A marriage is a sacred thing that two who love each other can do. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Cyrus stood up and replied, "Her mother and I do."

"So be it," the priest said. Taking the offered rings from young Angus, he sent the boy to his mother. He handed the rings to the two teens who slipped them on, and then he wrapped a golden wire around their joined hands.

Clearing his throat, he started speaking, and in Scottish he said the following vows.

.

" _Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East as magic and the couple take their first step,_

" _Communication of the heart, mind, body and magic,_

" _Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun and magic will enrich the home,_

" _The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences and the building of love with magic,_

" _Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South that shall bare witness of a long life,_

" _Warmth of hearth and home and magic will bless this house to a larger house with children,_

" _The heat of the heart's passion and magic will allow the life of the two to grow,_

" _The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times will allow magic to protect them,_

" _Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West and the safety of home in magic,_

" _The deep commitments of the lake and magic will strengthen the wife's resolve,_

" _The swift excitement of the river and magic will encourage the man to be ready to defend,_

" _The refreshing cleansing of the rain like magic will wash away all fears,_

" _The all encompassing passion of the sea along with magic will build their lives,_

" _Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North and magic will bless the birth of the children,_

" _Firm foundation on which to build a home that magic shall bless."_

.

When each line he finished, he lightly tapped the hammer and a golden band of magic shot from the anvil to wrap around Harry and Daphne.

Finishing the vows he gave the anvil a resounding blow that reverberated throughout the village, announcing that a marriage had taken place. "Lord Potter, Lady Potter with the power vested in me by the Goddess and Scotland, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Harry and Daphne leaned in and kissed each other as the golden wire vanished into their bodies, sealing their marriage in magic.

The priest then said the final line, "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Lord and Lady, Harry and Daphne Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

The wedding party left the "Famous Blacksmith's Shop" and headed towards a restaurant that was circled on their map. Entering, they were quickly seated at a large table where they would enjoy their dinner. At seven that evening, they wandered out of the restaurant and used the portkey to go back to Bloodthirst's office.

While they were gone, four suitcases had been supplied by Bloodthirst, with new clothes for both teens. Both Harry and Daphne quickly changed into muggle clothes and packed the items they had worn into their suitcases to take with them. A small chest the size of a jewelry box was handed over, containing a gift from Bloodthirst. They were told to open them when they reached their new homes. In addition to their new credit cards, he then gave over the files that he had promised, including new identification papers and their marriage certificate, dated one month before. Then he handed them another folder that was red, along with a platinum colored time turner.

"When you get to where the time turner takes you, give that folder to Thorncrusher. It will let us know to set up the time rooms for your use. Lord Potter as of today your vaults have been transferred to the Seattle Gringotts office and only the two of you have access. In the case that holds all your records there are also your tickets for your plane and your cruise aboard the _Nordic Empress_. You will leave from Fort Lauderdale for your seven day cruise. When you get back you have an appointment with the Chevy dealer whose name and address are on the top paper in the case. There you'll pick up your Suburban that we purchased for you. The check books and credit card that are in the case are connected to Wells Fargo. They're a muggle bank we deal with in the United States. We have deposited in your account six million US dollars. There are also traveler checks for ten thousand dollars for your use as well. Your account manager at Gringotts of Seattle is Boneknife. Good luck and Goddess bless you both!" He then handed a large black photography case to Harry and said, "In this case are a pair of Nikon FM-10 35mm cameras, with multiple lenses, filters, flashes and tripods and several hundred rolls of film in ASA speeds of 100, 200, 400, 800, and 1600, as well as slide film."

They both thanked Bloodthirst, and took the offered portkey that would take them to within walking distance of Heathrow International Airport. There they would catch a flight to the United States. The nine walked into a side room, hugged each other and offered to send them a portkey to bring them to their new home during Christmas. Both Tracy and Astoria had already been enrolled at Salem, where they would complete their fifth and second years, respectively, while both families would set up homes outside of Boston. Cyrus and Lord Davis would withdraw all three children from Hogwarts at the end of summer, once they were in the United States, so Dumbledore wouldn't be able to stop them from leaving.

They had Cyrus shrink their luggage with a time stamp of fifteen minutes and then Harry wrapped the platinum chain around their necks. With a final goodbye the two of them vanished from the room and arrived thirty days in the past. Before they could move the door opened and a goblin they recognized stepped in.

"Who are you?" Thorncrusher asked.

"Thorncrusher, it's good to see you. I have a folder for you to give to Bloodthirst, and this time turner to return to the Goblin Nation as ordered by Bloodthirst," Harry replied as he offered the folder to the goblin along with the time turner.

Thorncrusher took the two offered items and was about to ask who they were again when Harry pulled out a rope and said, "We will see you again in fifteen days, Thorncrusher. May your enemies' gold fill your vault, and their blood wet your sword."

Holding the new portkey, Harry said the activation key and they vanished from Gringotts and appeared in an alley that had a permanent notice me not cast on it, that allowed them to arrive and walk into the airport where they headed for British Airways terminal to check in.

Harry stopped and looked around for hopefully the last time to see the United Kingdom until the war was over and both Voldemort and Dumbledore were gone.

"What's wrong love?" Daphne asked.

"Just looking around at our former home and what this means," Harry replied.

"It means a new life for us," Daphne said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Harry looked at Daphne and smiled, "Your right."

Turning he looked once and said, "Up yours Dumbles. You and this war, my family has paid enough. Come on love we have a flight to catch."

Daphne smiled and picked up the handle of her carry on and they walked to the boarding terminal where they were escorted onto the plane and into first class.

The flight lasted fourteen hours to the Fort Lauderdale airport, where they would be met by a limousine and taken to the cruise ship to begin their honeymoon. By the time they arrived in the United States, both of them wanted three things, decent food, a shower and a bed. After gathering their luggage they headed for the exit where they found a young girl in her mid-twenties holding a sign up that said 'Potter.'

Eighteen minutes later they were dropped off, just before four o'clock, and they quickly boarded the ship and headed for their suite that had been set up for them. While Daphne showered, Harry ordered a light dinner for both of them. It arrived while Harry was taking his shower. Six rolled around and the big liner was pulled away from the docks and headed out to sea. They were able to watch it from the stateroom just below the bridge. As darkness fell, Harry carried his wife to bed where they made love for the first time.

The next seven days was spent cruising around the Bahamas and seeing the sights. Then they were back in Fort Lauderdale where they took a cab to the Chevy dealership. There they picked up the vehicle that Bloodthirst had ordered for them. The big Suburban was light green with all the amenities including a winch mounted to the front bumper and a trailer hitch that had a 6x12 box trailer. The vehicle and trailer were already registered and the tank was full. Bloodthirst had come through, and the vehicle had been magically modified. The gas tank on the vehicle had an expansion charm and weightless charm on it. It had the capacity to hold five hundred gallons of fuel. The trailer had magically enchanted appliances, two fridges and deep freezers, which had the same charms on them. There were also three cabinets that they could walk into. Inside the trailer was the items that Harry had placed on his list of items to acquire, including a pair of snowmobiles, carts for them to tow, two four wheelers, a complete workshop for wood, and a comprehensive automotive tool set. Also included were several rifles, ample ammunition, two crossbows and two Martin Pro Series Scepter bows, multiple arrows and several quivers.

They pulled out of the city after stopping to get a Rand McNally 1995 Road Atlas, as well as stocking up on books to read at a large book store called Waldenbooks. Harry and Daphne spent several hours there, exploring the store. They eventually walked out with eight hundred dollars worth of muggle books. The next eleven hours saw them traveling up the center of the state on "Florida's Turnpike" towards highway I-10 where they would turn west towards Mobile, Alabama. In the console between their seats were their drinks and a container holding two hundred dollars in quarters, for tolls. Stashed inside a paperback book were twenty, one hundred dollar bills for gas. They had left Fort Lauderdale at eleven and by six they found a small inn, in Ocala. After eating dinner at a restaurant called Huddle House they headed to bed and were up by five the next morning.

They had breakfast at the same place. Harry tried the biscuits and gravy with eggs, bacon and toast while Daphne had pancakes. She also snitched some of the biscuits and gravy and really liked them. She decided to find out how they were made and spent fifteen minutes talking to the waitress and after explaining she had never had them before, being from the United Kingdom. The waitress wrote down how to make the gravy so she could make it for them.

Stopping at a store called Publix they bought several hundred dollars worth of groceries and then put them in the trailer inside the magical freezers and fridges and pantry, before activating the stasis charms on them to keep everything fresh. They planned to do this all the way across the country, because from what they'd read in the price guide for where they were going in Alaska, the prices were astronomical due to the shipping fees.

They were on the road by six and by noon they were traveling over the Jubilee Parkway when Harry cried out.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry was looking to his left and had spotted a huge ship at anchor and by the size of the guns it could only be one type of ship.

"HARRY!" Daphne said as she looked at her husband, "What was that for?"

"Look," Harry replied as he pointed to their left.

Daphne did and saw the huge ship. Confused she asked, "It's a ship. What of it?"

"It's a _battleship!_ " Harry replied and then he saw the sign that said Battleship Park and Tours.

"I want to see it!" Harry said as he put the right turn blinker on and merged to the right as the exit for the park came up.

"Really? Now? We have a long ways to go," Daphne said.

"Honey, that's history. We British built the first one and called it the _HMS_ _Dreadnought_ back before the First World War. I thought they were all gone," Harry said as they exited the highway and turned left and headed under the freeway to the park.

"Oh, all right," Daphne replied seeing how excited he was.

They pulled into the park and parked the car near the front entrance. Readying their cameras, Harry started snapping pictures of the armored vehicles and airplanes as they headed for the front doors.

Daphne spotted the tubular looking ship and asked, "What is that?"

Harry looked to where Daphne pointed and replied, "That's a submarine. It can travel and hide underwater. They were used to sink other ships during the wars."

They paid the admittance fee and went aboard the ship. Taking pictures of everything as they went. After touring the ship they went to the submarine and found out its name was the _USS Drum_ while the battleship was the _USS Alabama_. Daphne took one look inside and said she wasn't going in. By two pm and after seeing all the exhibits they went through the gift shop and bought a ton of items. Most were on ships, books on World War Two that Harry found exciting, multiple models and a dozen large mugs. Some had the _Alabama_ on them while others had the _Drum_. They thought they would make good Christmas gifts.

By three they were back on the road and met up with Alexander Jones. He gave them a small box of fifty memories. These memories were of fishing on the ocean, and how to run a boat, including marine engine and hull repair plus a few surprises for Harry. They left Mobile and headed west on I-10, towards the junction with I-12 taking it to I-55, where they were to meet Craig Whittleson in Hammond for more memories that dealt with welding and heavy machine repair along with large scale farming.

Craig put them up on his thirty-five acre farm for the night. The memories given were of farming and hunting. The next morning, after a southern breakfast, they were back on the road, going to Jackson, Mississippi, where they were to meet Diana White. They had dinner with her and her family. Diana only had a few memories, but important ones, as they were of preserving food for the winter and harvesting a garden. A few more were from her husband on wood carving, hunting, and cleaning a kill.

Spending the night with Diana and her husband Josh, had them on the road at seven the next morning. They headed straight up I-55 bypassed Saint Louis on I-270 and took I-64 to I-70. I-70 was a straight run into Kansas City. By eight that evening they had found a motel to stay at in KC. It took them most of the next morning to find the magical alley where while Daphne shopped and Harry bought a new wand from the local crafter. The wand was blackthorn with a thunderbird tail feather. After getting his new wand, Harry headed for the sub branch of the Ministry of Magic of North America, and registered to take his OWLs on the 19th of June. It would take five days to take all the tests he signed up for.

At eight am, Daphne dropped Harry off at the Ministry, and headed back to the alley for more shopping including a makeover. She'd had Harry's and her old wands put in their vault where Dumbles couldn't find them. Her new wand was cherry with the ground bone and venom from a bloomslang snake. While Harry took his Herbology and DADA tests, Daphne hit a few local stores and a large mall she'd found. She would pick Harry up at five, after putting everything in the trailer including more clothes for Harry, and some winter clothes for them both that she'd picked up on clearance. They would spend the rest of the week either shopping, relaxing at the motel; or, in Harry's case, testing.

At six in the morning of the 26th, they headed southbound from of Kansas City. They found a small piece of Route 66 as they went through Baxter Springs on their way to I-44. I-44 took them to Oklahoma City, where they joined I-40 for Arizona. Three days later, they watched the sun set over the Grand Canyon, and fell in love with the location. They planned to come back and camp for a few weeks one day, but for now they headed to LA where they spent two days at Disney Land. From there they took US Highway 101 to the Golden Gate Bridge. They continued on 101 up the state, through Oregon, and into Washington. They stopped multiple times to see the sights because Daphne couldn't take her OWLs until July 3rd, in Seattle.

On July 2nd, while Daphne studied, Harry found that there were no direct ferries to Nome and that everything had to be transport and he was given the companies name and had a container for the Suburban reserved. He watched them load the container with the vehicle and trailer and then sealed it. Thirty minutes later the container was swung aboard the ship heading for Nome with a cargo of mining equipment and tons of food supplies. He then apparated back to the hotel room, gave a sleeping Daphne a kiss and then later he took her out to dinner.

On July 3rd, while Daphne took her first tests and Harry explored the downtown stores. He found several hobby stores, and bought about fifty new model kits and supplies. Some were plastic and some wooden. His biggest find, literally, was a six foot long Radio Controlled Lancaster bomber that he couldn't wait to start building. He got subscriptions to all the RCA magazines and had them sent to his Gringotts mail box along with picking up as many books on model building he could.

On the morning of the ninth, they packed everything into their trunks and luggage. They shrunk the trunks and then they took a cab to SeaTac, to fly from Seattle to Nome Alaska on Air Alaska. They flew out at 6 pm, landed in Anchorage Alaska at 8:30 pm, and spent the night at a nearby motel with a wakeup call at five. Their next flight was at 7 am and they landed at 8:30 in Nome, Alaska where they took a cab to a nearby motel. The cost of the flight was just over fifteen hundred, but both thought it was worth it to be so close to their new home.

Harry and Daphne rested in their hotel room for the rest of Sunday. Harry checked on the ship, and it would dock late on Tuesday morning. They figured they could get the vehicle and trailer by early Wednesday morning, and head to the DMV where they would have to register the car and get their state licenses. On Tuesday, they did head to the DMV, but found out they would have to register the ATVs and Snowmobiles as well. So they picked up the books to take their driving tests, and registration forms for all the vehicles. They would have them filled out and ready to go. In the paperwork that had been left in their trunk, was their new address so they were set that way. They also went to an insurance company and had state insurance put on all the vehicles at the maximum amount, and they paid for a year on each with automatic payments. Wednesday afternoon, they were at the shipping port and watched as their container was found and opened. The vehicle and trailer were unloaded and checked over. They opened the trailer and a few preset charms had the fridge and freezer looking like expensive furniture and a notice me not charm had it set that it was a normal trailer size with the furniture in the front and the ATVs and Snowmobiles in the back. Both passed inspection from the port authority.

Harry had also put on his head of house ring and slipped Daphne's on her finger as well before heading to the DMV to take their tests and register their vehicles. With them they carried their paperwork along with their new Social Security cards, green cards and anything else they thought they might need. Two hours later, the vehicles were registered and they had brand new licenses so they could drive legally in the State of Alaska.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Bloodthirst was in his office when a sheet of parchment glowed, and caught his eye. It told him that Lord Potter and Lady Potter had finally put their rings on. He set up a plan for the next day to visit Hogwarts, because Dumbledore was still out of the country.

The next morning, Bloodthirst, Solicitor Devon Blackshire, and twenty goblins headed up the path from Hogsmead towards the Wizarding School. Clutched in Bloodthirst hand was a scroll of reclamation to claim the carcass of the basilisk that Lord Potter had slew in single combat. Approaching the gate he reached up and sent his magic into the gates to summon the keeper of keys.

Inside the school, the ward alarm inside Professor McGonagall's office went off, telling her they had visitors. Since Hagrid was away on a mission for the headmaster and Professor Dumbledore was in Geneva at the emergency ICW she headed out of the castle to the front gate, where she was shocked to see a man and twenty-one goblins standing in a light drizzle.

Coming to a stop she asked, "Can I help you?"

"Hello, Professor. Long time, no see," Devon said.

"Devon Blackshire, Ravenclaw, class of seventy-four if I remember rightly," Minerva replied.

"Yes, Ma'am. I am here to serve papers for the Goblins. They are here to harvest a class fifty creature that was slain two years ago," Devon said as he held up a folder.

Minerva opened the gate, let them through and then closed the gate.

"Follow me. We can speak in the entryway where we won't get soaked."

They walked towards the castle and were soon inside the entryway, where she turned to face them, "Now what is it you need, and what class fifty creature are you talking about," she asked.

Bloodthirst stepped forward and offered her the scroll, "In nineteen ninety three, Harry Potter slew a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. This was a one on one battle with no aid. The corpse is his. He has hired Gringotts to render down the corpse and sell it."

Minerva took the scroll and opened it. Reading through the sale of the beast she said, "I'm not sure if I can allow this."

"Ma'am you have no choice," Devon replied as he handed her a copy of the sale to Gringotts, and a copy of the stated law.

With a huff, she read the law and with thin lips she replied, "Then I have no choice. Please follow me."

Minerva led the party to the 2nd floor bathroom. One of the goblins went to the center sink and found the carving. With a hissed command to open, the sink slid out of the way. The goblin spoke again and stairs formed. They descended down into the depths of the castle, to a passageway covered in bones. With a flick of her wand Minerva vanished the bones, and they started walking following a map drawn by Lord Potter. They found the shed Basilisk skin and two of the goblins packed up the skin while the rest of them removed the blockage and shored up the passageway before they walked on to the circular door, where the goblin hissed his open command, again. As they stepped into the room Minerva gasped as she saw the length of the dead snake.

Minerva cursed in Gaelic as she looked upon the corpse. She started to fall to her knees as her legs gave out. Devon quickly conjured a chair for her, and guided his former teacher to sit in it.

"Thank you, Mr. Blackshire. By the Goddess! He faced that?" she said in shock.

"Yes, Ma'am," Devon replied.

"When he comes back, I'm going to give him a thousand points for bravery," she mumbled.

"Ahh … speaking of that, I have this for you," Devon said as he opened the folder and pulled out another sheet of parchment and handed it to her, "As Lord Potter was declared of legal age by the ministry last year, he has withdrawn from Hogwarts and left the country to heal. Will he back? I don't know. Where did he go? I don't know. Will he be in contact? I don't know. I do know he has a Gringotts mail box and can send and receive mail through it."

"He cannot withdraw!" Minerva replied as she took the parchment and started reading, "Oh, dear. The headmaster is going to be _very_ upset."

"Well, he shouldn't have forced Lord Potter to participate in the tournament. He could have stopped him within the first twenty-four hours and withdrawn him but he didn't. He forced Lord Potter to compete and a young man has been murdered," Devon replied as the goblins went to work on the corpse.

The one who spoke Parselmouth went up to the huge 30 foot tall statue of Salazar Slytherin, and commanded the statues mouth to open. Two Goblin Warriors went up to the opening where they found a half dozen more shed skins, and a gold and bejeweled statue of a snake, which glowed with foul magic. They didn't know it then, but they had found the curse that was tied to the DADA's teaching position.

Several hours later, the goblins left the Chamber of Secrets and closed the entrance. As they headed out of the castle, they met Potion Master Severus Snape.

With a sneer he asked what the goblins were doing there. When he found out he started cursing Potter and the goblins, and demanding the processed corpse which they refused as it belonged to Lord Potter. The insults covered everything the Snape hated about Potter and his father but the goblins ignored the bitter man until he said something that really pissed off Devon and he looked at the man and sneered back.

"I would cease, in case Lord Potter demands satisfaction for your part in his parents murder," Devon ordered and then said, _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not!"_

 _Snape went pale and his eyes darted to Minerva, who was looking at him with thin lips, "How do you know that?"_

 _"That's all I know of the prophecy. Only Potter knows the whole thing, and he also knows that you told Voldemort about it, and set Voldemort on his parents and on Neville Longbottoms. One set of them is now dead, and the other is in a comatose condition. I wonder what Madam Longbottom would say if we mentioned it to her how it was your fault her son and daughter in law have laid in the hospital since the attack on them? I think she would call a blood feud down on you. Don't you think so?" Devon replied._

 _With those words, Devon the goblins left the ancient castle. Inside, Snape fled back to his quarters to stay out of Minerva's sight, while Minerva went to her office and wrote up a report and sent it by elf to Dumbledore. It would be six hours before Dumbledore arrived to question her on what happened, and another twenty minutes after that, to summon the order for an emergency meeting._

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry and Daphne would spend the night once more in Nome and at eight am they would head to the highway and towards Teller. It would take an hour and half, to travel the seventy miles to Teller. They would then find the access road that would take them to their two story home. They pulled into the front yard and came to a stop. They stared at the beautiful homestead. To the right of the house was a massive barn and to the left another. The difference was the barn to the left had a corral around it that had three cows munching on grass while the right one didn't. Later they would see behind the house, three huge greenhouses and a heated chicken coup. The elves met them outside and were dancing with joy as their masters arrived home. They quickly started unpacking the trailer and their luggage. Books went into the library; hobby stuff like the models went on to shelves in one of the spare bedrooms for now; the big screen TV and stereo were set up in the living room using magical plugs that drew power from the lay lines that crossed under the house. Daphne had found them in the third trunk from Lily's vault and more were purchased in Kansas City magical way when Harry was taking his OWLS. The fridges and freezers were placed in the pantry with the other freezers and fridges, while the canned goods were stored on shelves. Then the trailer was moved to the barn on the right. The snowmobiles were unloaded next to the back door of the house, and covered with a tarp. The ATVs were placed in the barn with the wood working and automotive tools before the trailer and Suburban were backed inside and disconnected.

While Daphne was setting up their home, Dobby and Happy gave Harry a tour of the property and the outbuildings. With the help of Happy and Dobby he set up the wood and auto shop how he wanted them. Then using car ramps he drove the Suburban up onto them, where he proceeded to give the vehicle the oil change it desperately needed, since they had driven across the country to LA and then from LA to Seattle and from Nome to Teller. When finished he used his wand to _scourgify_ the stains away, and then put all the tools back in their place.

Going back outside, he looked around once more and then said to the two elves, "We need to locate a lot of seasoned deadfall wood for firewood. I would also like to plan a smoker so we can smoke fish and game."

"We will find wood, master…" Dobby was about to say more when Winky popped in.

"Master, Mistress has dinner ready," she said.

"Thank you. Please let Daphne know I'm coming," Harry said and then turned to Dobby and Happy, "Gather a bunch of wood that needs to be cut up, and place near the barn. Tomorrow I'll start cutting it up with the axe and chainsaw. Just don't overwork yourselves."

"We won't, master," the two male elves replied.

Harry headed into the house where the smells of a cooked dinner caught his attention. He found Daphne placing a pan of lasagna on the table along with garlic bread and a fresh salad.

Looking at the food as he sat down, he said, "That looks good."

Daphne blushed, "Thank you."

The two spent dinner in a light conversation and then they retired to the living room where they watched a movie on the TV. They chose Star Wars because neither had seen it before. At nine, they took a shower together and then retired to bed where they made slow love.

The next morning found Harry standing in the second floor living room looking out at the bay where the waves were gently crashing against the beach. Daphne found him there sipping his morning tea, and he put his arm around her and gave her a kiss.

After a hot breakfast of what Americans call Oatmeal, with toast, Harry went to the work shop and found the axe and chainsaw that Craig Whittleson had suggested he buy. Stacked by the barn were thirty dead trees. Using the chainsaw he cut one of the trees up into chunks and then stood one chunk on end and started quartering another section of the trunk while Dobby summoned the split pieces and stacked them. Dobby tried to offer to do the cutting with magic but Harry explained that he needed the exercise by orders of his healer.

He worked until lunch, when Winky popped in with a sandwich and cold drink. Quickly eating his meal he spent the afternoon cutting the rest of the wood up into smaller sections for the wood stoves and Dobby stacked them in the wood shed for use in the house when he had enough cut up. Otherwise Dobby and Happy were three miles away in a large clearing where they cut down the tall grass turn it into hay for the winter. The hay would be shrunk down and stacked in the animal barn after it dried. The days went by while Daphne and Harry worked, and when his birthday rolled around they drove to Nome to register Harry for hunting after he passed the hunting exams and registered his firearms.

On August fifth while scouting around on his broom with a disillusionment charm he spotted a large male brown bear and landed on a hill overlooking the bear as it pulled salmon out of the river that ran into the bay. Harry pulled his Winchester M70 out of its case on his back and settled the rifle on the bear as it fished. Taking a deep breath he slowly let it out and stroked the trigger and the rifle tried to jump but Harry held it on target and the bullet hit the bear in the side and penetrated the heart. It dropped instantly and Harry slipped his rifle in its case and flew down to the corpse. Calling Dobby and Happy he had Dobby take the bear to the house and into the butchering room that was on the property. Dobby asked if he wanted him to start processing the body and Harry said yes. He then turned to Happy and said he was going to summon some of the fish for the freezer. With a quick summoning spells they soon had fifty salmon on the river bank, which Happy would pop back to the house so they could be processed. He then flew home to Daphne and put his rifle away and then proceeded to the processing house where he found Dobby preparing the meat and hide while Happy and Sally were working on the fish. Inside the house Winky was attending the cleaning and taking care of her mistress. Over the next two months, Harry would eventually kill twenty caribou, a Bull Moose, a Musk Ox and a Wolverine. With the freezers packed with meat, the smoker made and curing some of the meat into smoked meats, and a large boar pig. Harry had teleported down to the Jackson Mississippi where he went hunting with Diane's husband. The pig was taken back to Alaska by house elf and then Harry returned home as well. During this time, Daphne spent time canning away fruit and vegetables for winter. The first snowfall came on October 13th, and didn't stop all winter long. During this time Daphne's pregnancy progressed to where she would spend most of the time relaxing after they found out it was going to be twins and they were due in early April.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Back in England, Dumbledore arrived at #4 Private Drive looking for Harry Potter with several members of the Order of the Phoenix. They were looking for clues on where Harry could have gone and all they found was a letter on the desk addressed to Dumbledore basically telling him to take their war and shove it. It was during this time when a pair of Dementors attacked the house and were driven off by Kingsley and Tonks. A letter then arrived expelling Harry for casting the Patronus Charm which was soon overturned when Kingsley and Tonks reported to Amelia Bones that it was they who had cast the charms to drive off the Dementors, which led to the arrest of Delores Umbridge. The next day it was reported in the paper how she tried to murder Harry Potter with the foul beasts. Dumbledore also reported that Harry was missing and had been missing for a month. Additional stories printed were the reports that Sirius Black was not the Potter secret keeper and that he was thrown in prison without trial, and they had a memory of Peter Pettigrew telling Harry that it was him that did it. A third story reported Harry being emancipated and taking up his lordship and leaving the country since they had slandered him in the new ministry paper. The forth story reported that what happened at the final task was reported, but Fudge denied it was possible to come back from the dead. The people were on the fence on the topic until one night.

Voldemort was not happy and moved up his plans to rescue his followers and obtain the prophecy, so he could know what it said. On the night of September thirtieth he moved forward, and gained the orb but was spotted by Fudge and Amelia Bones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edit By TeNderLoin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Damn wish they'd share.


	6. Chapter 05

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Up Yours Dumbles**

 **.**

 **Chapter Five**

.

.

.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

It was late in the evening of September First and Professor Snape was sitting in his office. He had just come from a meeting about getting three of his top students back in the school from the headmaster's office, after they had been withdrawn from the school and he wasn't notified. That mission had been a complete failure and he had lost two of his most promising fifth years, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis and a third year, Astoria Greengrass when the family had fled to the United States. Besides losing the three girls, he was still being forced to help find the Potter brat who had vanished two months before; and then the goblins had walked away with the corpse of the thousand year old basilisk, which Potter had supposedly slain. He didn't believe the boy had done it, and was determined to get all of the body given to him, since it died on the Hogwarts grounds, but even the board of governors wouldn't even help on that front. Before Delores Umbridge - undersecretary to the minister and the new DADA teacher was sent to prison she had swore she would get him the corpse of the basilisk back. Neither thought they would fail but they did, so Snape was in a foul mood and would stay in a foul mood until McGonagall and the board of governors had received so many complaints that Dumbledore had to step in and prevent him from being fired by the board.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

September first found Ron and Hermione searching the Hogwarts express after the prefect meeting. They were looking for their former friend to try and make up for the year before. They searched in vain, thinking the stories that had been printed in the paper as lies but alas they didn't find Harry or the missing girls. They did find Neville Longbottom sitting with a strange blond girl that Ron called Looney but her real name was Luna. The girl was reading a magazine upside down and talking about creatures that didn't exist. When they arrived at the school the reported to Professor McGonagall that Harry was missing along with three Slytherins. The professor thanked the two and replied by saying she knew the Slytherins were missing and had been pulled from the school and she had hoped that the report on Lord Potter wasn't true but with a sigh admitted she thought he wouldn't return.

During the feast they listened to their new DADA professor go on about how she was going to teach the class. DADA proved very incentive to the students to learn. Mrs. Holmes an American which she knew that Albus hated but after Umbridge had been arrested and sent to prison she was the only one who had applied and had applied directly to the board. She also told the students she had a double mastery in DADA and Healing.

Mrs. Holmes was also very determined to stamp out the bullying of the muggleborns and half-bloods and that's was when Draco fell afoul of her when he learned she was a muggleborn. He earned multiple detentions and point loss for his language and lip to her which had Snape ready to blow his top. Snape tried to confront her but she didn't back down and Snape swore to take it to Dumbledore and she said go ahead she had been hired by the board. Both Dumbledore and Snape thought she would be gone by the end of the year because of the curse. They would both be surprised the next year when she returned due to her contract. The Gringott Goblins had given her a sheet of parchment that told them they had found the curse on the position and had removed it when they claimed the basilisk and at their urging the asked them not to say anything to the headmaster because they wanted to surprise him when she had returned. The board was ecstatic that they could finally have a DADA instructor who could return after the first year teaching so they went for a three year contract and she happily signed it.

The next morning's paper would have the letter written about the abuse Harry had suffered under by his so called family and who was responsible. Dumbledore had to quickly move to save them and get them into a safe house that he purchased for them. The new house was bought by him and given to the Dursleys and he had the elves of Hogwarts pop everything they owned to the new house. That night the house was destroyed by magical fire and signs left in the front yard declaring them child abusers. He refused to declare the location and he quickly lost his position that he had regained in the Wizengamot and the ICW kicked him out. He was fuming at Harry telling everyone what had happened to him. It wouldn't be until the following year that he found out the truth.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

During the early part of the month of September, Harry and Daphne planned on how they would take care of their children and worked on their NEWT level reviews because in June of next year they would be taking them in Seattle. They also worked around the house and Harry continued to stockpile firewood for the winter and make repairs to the buildings if they needed any but the elves always beat him to them. They also had a visit from the local police to see who was living on the property that winter due to its remoteness and he was surprised that it was different people then who met him the year before. Behind the house, the magical generator was running, powering the original electronics.

Harry planned to build a third barn next year for a permanent workshop/storage shop. He also prepared the vehicles in the barn for winter and then Harry and Daphne made a quick trip to Nome and bought up Christmas decorations when they found the house did not have any. Harry also used a spell he found in the family grimoire, to lift a small pine tree out of the ground and place it into a planter for use in the house for Christmas. On the thirtieth they used the elves to take them to Juneau and did some shopping for Christmas because once winter hit they wouldn't want to leave home. When they got home they found the mail box glowing and they pulled it out and read in shock that Voldemort had destroyed part of the ministry in anger. Why they didn't know nor did they care as long as he had been ousted.

While in Juneau, Daphne fell in love with a scarlet macaw in a pet shop that kept saying 'beautiful lady' to her, and she talked to the owner and found out they could live a very long life, and they could eventually hold a conversation when they were trained. Daphne bought a large cage, food, books and a pair of macaws that were both four months old, but from different parents. When they popped home, with the elves help, Daphne had them set the cage up in the corner of the living room where the birds could look out the window.

Over the next few days Harry strung up the outside lights with the help of Dobby and Happy, as they knew the snow would soon be arriving. They also hung lights on two small pines that flanked the walkway up to the front steps. Using the magical sockets that would draw magic from the environment because of the runes engraved on the outlets they quickly had the lights on and blinking.

The first snowfall came on October 13th, and seemed it didn't want to stop all winter long. During this time Daphne's pregnancy progressed to where she would spend most of the time relaxing after they found out it was going to be twins, and they were due in early April. She also noticed the paintings of Harry's parents were active finally and she greeted them. They asked who Daphne was, and she introduced herself and said she would get Harry for them. They talked with both of them and finally Lily asked how far along she was and Daphne told her four months with twins. Both Lily and James were very happy about that.

Halloween came around and for the first time Harry had a peaceful October 31st, with no danger. Then it rolled into November. On Thanksgiving Day, the elves cooked them their first thanksgiving meal for their new family and Sally had to explain to their new masters why it was celebrated here in the United States.

Snow had started falling in October, and was sticking to the ground. By December sixteenth, there was three feet on the ground but using banishing charms they had cleared the area around the house, barns and out buildings. Each building had its own guide line strung to it. On the seventeenth the Elves popped in with the Greengrass and Davis families to spend Christmas with them. Astoria and Tracy shared one of the bedrooms and the Davis and Greengrasses parents had their own while Angus slept in his parent's room.

Angela Greengrass and Maria Davis did physicals of both Harry and Daphne and declared that they were in fit condition and that Daphne's pregnancy was going smoothly. Harry taught Cyrus how to ride the snowmobiles and the two of them had a ball zipping down to the water's edge on a day it wasn't snowing. They tried to get Mr. Davis to join in but he wouldn't have anything to do with the contraptions as he called them. The days rolled around to Christmas and three year old Angus was ecstatic over all the toys he got, including the large block Lego toys that Harry had picked up and the large cars and a Tonka dump truck but the toy he loved was the big wheel that he could barely ride and had Astoria push him around on. Dinner that night was a huge turkey with a prime rib with all the trimmings and for desert there were several different pies that the elves had suggested. New Years they had the elves take them to Juneau where they celebrated in one of the best restaurants in the city. They dined on fresh caught seafood and stayed until the ball dropped in New York City. After the celebration they were then popped back to the house where they slept the rest of the night away. Two days later they elves popped the families back to Seattle where they took the floo back to Boston.

One day, Harry was in their library going through the trunks of books and he decided to expand the room and with the elves help added more book shelves. Daphne was ecstatic and started to shelve the hundreds of books that were still in the trunks. It took her a week to shelve all the books. One section was completely muggle, and then they organized the books by subject and obscure magic as well. All the books were automatically added to the directory with their title and the authors name when they were shelved.

February rolled around and Daphne started taking it a lot easy as her pregnancy entered the seventh month and she kept saying she felt like she was going to explode. She mostly read books on the courses they would be tested in while Harry worked in the workshop or massaged his wife's feet. He turned a couple of vases out of oak on the lathe and then sanded and then stained them as well as built his first model aircraft. He found a spell that would make things waterproof and then on Valentine's Day he had one of the elves take him to Seattle and he found a florist that had what he wanted and bought red and white roses with baby's breath. He then went looking and bought some expensive muggle chocolate for Daphne and then he returned to the house where he put the flowers in the vases and set them on the coffee table before Daphne woke up. Each vase held one dozen red and white roses and between them was the wrapped box of chocolate. When Daphne saw them she started crying and he thought he had done something wrong but she told him they were happy tears. On March thirty-first they sent Astoria a birthday gift which was a jewelry box with several pairs of expensive earrings. One pair was rubies the other sapphires.

April rolled in and nothing happened for the first six days but at six am, on April seventh Daphne's water broke. Harry helped a very pregnant Daphne up as he picked up a bag of clothes. Last month the elves scouted the hospital and found a place they could be popped into. They quickly popped them to the location and Harry helped Daphne into the emergency room of Fairbanks Memorial Hospital after Dobby and Winky left them after wishing them good luck and helping his mistress into a wheelchair that Dobby had acquired. Her water had busted fifteen minutes before and Daphne was in a lot of pain which she proved as the door opened and pain slammed into his wife.

Daphne groaned in pain as the twins wanted out as the elves helped her into a wheelchair and he started pushing her in.

As the door opened he shouted out, "I need a doctor."

A woman looked up from the desk and grabbed the phone as she saw the man who yelled out. Seeing the woman was pregnant and her lower nightgown was wet she hit several buttons and said into the phone, "Maternity, we have a mother in labor."

Standing up she said, "This way," and pushed the door opened as she heard running feet on the other side.

Harry followed the woman and as the door was fully opened he saw another woman come to a stop.

"We'll take her from here. When did her water break?" the new woman asked as she helped pull Daphne into the room.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Harry replied.

"Thank you, I'll leave you with Beth here to fill out the paperwork," the nurse said as she took control of the wheelchair and vanished into the back.

"Congratulations," Beth said as she guided Harry to the registration desk where Harry spent the next fifteen minutes answering questions on his wife and worrying about her. He offered his Black Visa credit card to cover all the bills and assured the woman that he was quite rich. After the woman did a check on the card, he was finally allowed to find his wife where she was being escorted around the room by a nurse. Ten long hours later, Daphne gave birth to Lily Angela Potter and Cyrus James Potter after threatening to remove a certain body part on her husband. A shocked Harry Potter sat in one of the chairs holding his sleeping son while Daphne fed their daughter her first meal. In another room, a doctor was covering the face of a young witch who had been critically injured as her husband of a year had been rushing them to the hospital when they hit a patch of black ice and skidded out of control. The crash killed her husband instantly on impact and badly injured the mother. They were able to save the newborn daughter in an emergency cesarean birth, but the mother had later died.

Later that night found Harry in the ward where the babies were kept staring at his sleeping children while his wife was sleeping in her bed. He had just finished changing his son for the first time when he noticed that there were only three babies in the ward that night, his two children and a blond haired little girl who was screaming her lungs out as the nurse tried to rock her to sleep.

Watching the nurse he asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"We're not sure. She's healthy, been fed and cleaned but she keeps crying. I think she wants her mother," the nurse said sadly.

"Well shouldn't you take her to her?" Harry asked as he looked at the crying child.

"We can't. Her father died in a car accident, and her mother passed away delivering her via caesarian," she replied.

"Oh, how horrible! I know how she feels. I lost my parents when I was eighteen months old. They were killed by a terrorist in the United Kingdom," Harry replied sadly and then asked, "Would you let me hold her?"

The nurse looked down at the crying baby and then at Mr. Potter and nodded, "It can't hurt."

Handing the young man the baby who was already suited up because he had helped change the twin's diapers, she was surprised when the baby latched on to his gown and went quiet within seconds.

The baby's magic had reached out and latched on to Harry's magic and she felt contentment as a bond started to form.

"Well, I'll be a monkeys aunt," the nurse said as Mr. Potter gently rocked the baby to sleep.

"When will her relatives come for her?" Harry asked as he noticed the nurses name was Naomi.

"Never. We haven't found anyone on either side to come for her. The father was placed in an orphanage when he was three months old and the mother lost her folks last year in a car accident neither have any siblings that we found. She will be going into foster care or be adopted."

"I'll talk with my wife and see if we can adopt her. It's not like we don't have the money to raise more children and…"

"I don't think the state will allow you too, besides the twins will give your wife enough of a hard time," Naomi replied.

"I think we can, and as to the twins being taken care of, we have several servants, and since all I do for work is manage my family fortune, I'll be there o help as well," Harry replied as he looked down at the baby sleeping.

Harry gently placed the baby back in her bed and covered her up, "Sleep tight little one."

Harry left the room and headed up to his wife's room where he found her sleeping. Lowering himself into the recliner he watched her sleep and thought of the magical orphan sleeping downstairs. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was to contact Gringotts and see if they could help adopt the baby girl, because he was positive that Daphne would agree with him.

The sound of the door opening at six am had him jerking awake, as two nurses came in carrying the twins. He leaped to his feet and took his daughter as his son was handed to his mother to feed.

The nurses quickly left and as he gently rocked his daughter he thought of last night and then said, "Honey."

"Yes, dear?" Daphne replied as she adjusted the baby in her arms.

"Last night while in the nursery, I was watching the children sleep. There was an incident, and no, it wasn't our children. There is a third baby there that is magical, and she is all alone in this world. From what I learned, her father was killed in a car accident and her mother died during delivery. She has no family to go to and will wind up in foster care. I want to know what you think about adopting her."

Daphne's eyes had gone wide at what she was hearing and she quickly nodded, "We can raise three just as easily as two. Do what you need to do."

"Ok," Harry replied and then picked up the phone and started dialing Gringotts in Seattle. He waited for the phone to be picked up and for once he was glad that American wizards were more ahead of the times than Britain.

The phone was picked up and a gruff voice asked who they wanted.

Harry replied, "Boneknife."

Seconds later the phone was picked up and Harry started explaining the situation to his account manager. Boneknife said he would be there within the hour with a lawyer to help set up the adoption and to register his two children's vaults.

Fifty-nine minutes later Boneknife arrived, in disguise, with a woman. They came into Daphne's room. The woman was carrying three stuffed bears with balloons tied to them that said 'Congratulations.' Daphne had just finished feeding the new baby that the maternity ward had brought up because she wouldn't stop crying. She was now sleeping in Daphne's arms.

After a blood inheritance search, they found out that the baby had no remaining family. Boneknife pulled out some paperwork, which they quickly filled out and signed with a blood quill. The baby was christened Elizabeth Astoria Potter and was given the blood adoption potion. Elizabeth was her mother's name and not knowing who to use for the middle name they used Daphne's sisters. Not much changed on the baby, except that her cheeks and nose took on her new mother's features. They found out she had a small vault with two hundred thousand galleons and some stored items. Harry asked that the goblins to go to her parent's home, pack everything up and place it in the vault for their new daughter. That way when they tell her she's adopted, she will have her parent's things to go through and have something to remember them by. Harry then ordered Boneknife to invest half of the money in the vault. Boneknife agreed to have that done and then he and the lawyer left to take different portkey back to Seattle and Juneau where the paper work would be filed.

Three days later the family headed home by using the elves. They quickly had the babies set up in the room next to theirs, and they settled in for the last bit of winter before Harry would spend the summer planting crops in the area the elves had cleared for them. He would also work in the wood shop making items on the lathes and continue building models with Happy. They also studied to take their NEWTS in late July.

The next three months ran them ragged as they took care of their children and studied. June flew by, and a few days before their July testing date, they arrived in Seattle. They headed for their hotel with two of their elves disguised as human female nannies.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Back on September twentieth Voldemort had led his few followers that were free to Azkaban and killed all the Aurors on duty and freed his people before the ministry knew what was happening. He also took all the Dementors with him when he left. It would take several months before his followers would be ready to make raids and to take over; but for now, he planned to get the prophecy.

The night of September thirtieth rolled around and, Voldemort entered the ministry under a glamour charm and headed for the Department of Mysteries, where he proceeded to the prophecy room. Picking his way through the room he soon found row 97 and then the prophecy which he picked up and after placing a muffliato spell around himself, he activated it and listened to the first part and then the voice changed and started insulting him and his heritage. He was so pissed he destroyed the room, shattering thousands of prophecy orbs before heading to the exit where he ran into Dumbledore and Fudge with a dozen aurors that included Amelia Bones. The fight cost him eleven of the twelve of his inner circle. Only one was able to escape, the rest were stunned and captured.

He knew that he didn't have the correct prophecy but Dumbledore didn't know either so he continued to plan and wondered if Potter knew it. He asked Snape who the woman that predicted the prophecy was but Snape reported he didn't know as he never saw her face. Somehow it had been removed and altered. He knew the voice that it changed to, and it pissed him off. He was happy the mudblood was dead but he wished he could kill her again. He also needed to plan how to rescue his inner circle that had been captured.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Damn wish they'd share.


	7. Chapter 06

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Up Yours Dumbles**

 **.**

 **Chapter Six**

.

.

.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

July 19nd found them staying in the Fairmont Olympic with Winky and Sherry disguised as human nannies. Both elves would take care of the children while their parents took their NEWTS. Back at home Dobby and Happy were taking care of the homestead and planting fall crops. The five days of testing would see them both dragging by the time they were popped back home with their children. It would be three months before they received their results and another three before their results would be copied into their files back in the Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom, since that was where they originally started their education. Both passed all their NEWTS with O's and O+'s and would receive fourteen, in all, each. Back at home, they would spend the month of August entertaining Daphne's family and Tracy. Harry would take Cyrus out hunting, and he became an expert marksman and bagged his first caribou. They had Dobby and Happy process the kill, and the meat was sent by Mimi to the Greengrass estate in Boston.

They also celebrated Tracy's birthday and Daphne and Harry gave her a fur coat made from white rabbit skins, and a pair of fur lined gloves. Both were made from skins that he had trapped just as winter had set in. They stayed until August twenty-fifth before heading home to Boston so the two girls could get ready for the new year at Salem.

During the month of September Harry finished his new workshop after transforming the floor into ferro-concrete. They built a wood rack and then Harry took the Suburban and the twenty foot trailer to Nome and went to the two hardware stores where he bought several thousand dollars of lumber, drywall, insulation and boxes of nails, bolts, screws and nuts. The material took several hours to load and then they he headed back home and arrived just after dark. The next day they unloaded the material, and stored it in its slots and the rack system he had built. They also moved the tools, electric and hand tools to where he wanted them in the shop. Inside he also built a nail room where all the boxes of nails, bolts, screw and nuts plus other fasteners and whatnots were to be kept. This gave him more room in the other barn to store more firewood instead of having it under tarps. Also during this time he did his annual hunting and brought in about the same amount of meat, filling the larder as well as smoking the first meats to be stored. Daphne with the help of Winky and Sherry filled the pantry, canning the vegetables and fruit that they harvested from the gardens and greenhouses.

On September 19th the news reached them that Sirius Black had been found innocent of the crimes he had supposedly committed and was now a free man. October and November found them watching snow come down and watching all the new movies that had arrived as well as reading. Harry and Daphne had traveled to Seattle in late September and went shopping at the malls buying up movies, books, clothes and toys for the children who were at home with Winky and Happy. The children never knew they were gone as they were back by dinner time. During the month he serviced the vehicles for the winter.

October first found them in Juneau shopping for winter clothes for all of them so they had warm clothes for the winter. What was too small and still in excellent condition was packed away and the box marked on what it contained for use with other children.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

December seventeenth found Nymphadora Tonks changing her features and heading into the records department for the third time in three months. She looked like one of Amelia's secretaries and she asked if anything had changed in the Potter file as her boss wanted to know. She knew that if he had taken his OWLS, the results should have been entered into the file here because he started his schooling here. She just prayed to the Goddess that the report would have his home location. The girl behind the counter went to the back and came back with the folder for Harry Potter and she opened it. After a few minutes she lifted a parchment out and unfolded it and revealed the boy's results for OWLS. With a quick copy of the parchment she headed for the nearest bathroom and changed back to her normal features. She then left the ministry and apparated to #12 and the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore walked into the kitchen at #12 Grimmauld Place for the weekly order meeting. Everyone was there including Bill, Ron, and Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger as they were on break and Dumbledore needed to ask them some questions about Harry. With their coffers running low, he hoped Sirius would donate some more galleons again to help find Harry as it was expensive to have his people searching the many cities of the United States for Harry's magical signature. They thought they had a hit on him in Kansas City but it had been old and with some discreet checking he found out there was a Potter who took his OWLS there but he was barred from actually seeing the tests so he could do a deep scan on them to find out if it was him as the OWL tests had already been sent on to Washington and he had no pull with MaCUSA. He knew deep down in his bones Harry would be living near one of the many magical zones in the country, he just had to figure out which one. He sat down and looked around the packed room and was about to ask if anyone had any news on Harry Potter, when Nymphadora Tonks burst in the room.

"I found him!" Tonks cried out.

"What? Where?" Dumbledore asked excitedly.

"Well, you all know that if he took his OWLS last summer the results would be recorded in his file. Well, for the last three months I was able to sneak into the Department of Magical Education to check with no results so I thought I'd check before tonight's meeting. This month his file finally updated and I found out where he lives... well I have his coordinates for his location that is but no address. I wonder why?"

"Where's the coward at?" Ron asked.

"No idea. Like I said all I have is his coordinates," Nymphadora replied.

"Very good, Nymphadora…"

"It's 'Tonks'! Can't you remember that?" Nymphadora demanded.

"Yes, Sorry about that. Now we just need to determine who goes," Dumbledore said as he took a scrap of paper from the girl giving the coordinates while looking around the room and then stated, "Sirius, Severus, Remus, Minerva, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Ginevra, Mad Eye, and Tonks. I think you all should accompany me."

Hermione was looking at the parchment and exploded, "This is impossible!"

"What is impossible Miss. Granger?" Minerva asked.

"He got 14 OWLS, and some OWLS are in classes not taught or he didn't take here. He got an O in Runes, Arithmancy, Latin and Japanese and O's in the normal Hogwarts classes and an O++ in DADA," Hermione snapped out in anger.

Minerva took the paper and quickly read through it and she smiled as she said, "Different schools teach different classes. I will say this, I don't know how he did it, but these grades are amazing and I would compare them to his parents."

No one noticed Bill smirking and he would have to notify their tutors so they would know. Now he just wondered how they did on their NEWTS.

"It doesn't matter what his OWLS are," Dumbledore said as he concentrated on the coordinates and then cast the portkey spell on the rope which glowed blue. He was also wondering what this new Harry Potter would be like, since it had been two years since he had escaped their clutches. Would he have to use memory and suppression charms on the weapon? Would he have to bind his powers again he was thinking. With everyone holding on, he tapped his wand to the rope and it activated and in a burst of blue light they vanished from #12 and appeared in deep snow that went up to their hips.

"Professor where are we?" Hermione asked as she shivered and looked around.

"I don't know Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as he banished the snow around the group.

Dumbledore looked around and in the distance he could see blinking blue and red lights and said, "I think we need to go that way," as he pointed at the lights.

They started walking towards the blinking lights, banishing the snow in front of them as they walked.

Harry sat on the couch staring at the 1994 Mitsubishi big-screen TV they had bought before they boarded the airplane to come to Alaska. The VCR was on and playing the comedy 'The Mask' beside him, Daphne was giggling at the movie as she knitted a blanket for their bed. Off to the side the babies slept in their cribs that the elves had popped in for them. The four elves were sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table on pillows and they too were laughing at the movie. A warm fire was roaring in the fireplace, flooding the room with its warmth. In the corner in their cage were Daphne's two year old Scarlet Macaws and standing in front of the center of the windows was a six foot Christmas tree all decorated up.

Harry was just reaching for his drink when the wards pinged as someone tried to portkey in and was bounced to the edge of the wards. Standing up, Harry went to the big window and picked up the binoculars that were on the ledge and looked to where the wards would drop them. The snow was just starting to fall again from the storm that was moving in and that's when he caught sight of them.

"What is it?" Daphne asked as Harry quietly cursed.

Harry was looking through the falling snow as he tried to figured out who it was, and replied, "Its Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, Remus, McGonagall, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Ginevra, Bill, Mad Eye, and some pink haired woman."

Daphne climbed to her feet and said, "Elves take the babies and their cribs to the secure bunker. I'll be joining you in a few minutes. Dobby, you will stay here and protect Harry. If any of them pull wands you are to summon them away."

The combined 'Yes, Mistress' had three flashes of lights and the babies and cribs vanish before Daphne walked over to Harry.

"It's going to take them about an hour to walk here through the snow," Daphne said as she picked up a second pair of glasses.

"I know, thank the Goddess for those wards my mother put up," Harry replied as they watched the wizards vanish the snow up the mile long driveway.

"What are you planning to do, son?" his mother asked from her portrait.

"I don't know, mother, I will have to wing it," Harry replied.

"Just keep our grandchildren safe," James said.

"I will, Father…"

"We will, Lily, James," Daphne agreed with her husband.

The snow was falling heavier and soon they couldn't see them anymore but on the wall was a map of the property that his mother made and on the map they could see their advancement. Winky popped back in and said the children were still sleeping.

"Winky, with this storm here, there is no way they will be able to return home right away without them dying. So I want you to prepare a hot meal… How about several lasagnas, garlic bread and salad and several pots of hot chocolate, tea and coffee to warm them up," Daphne ordered.

"Right away mistress," Winky replied and popped away.

Harry and Daphne had paused the movie they had been watching and watched the map mounted on the wall. When they were less than a hundred feet from the house, Daphne went to the secure room to watch on the TV monitor so she could see what Dumbles tried to do. Harry then tucked a Glock .45 caliber pistol in between the cushions on either side of himself, as well as standing his Browning A5 12ga Belgium made shotgun against the arm of the couch.

Sitting back down, he filled his right hand with one of the pistols and covered his lap with a small throw blanket as the doorbell sounded. Looking to Dobby he nodded and the elf vanished. He was watching the door and wasn't surprised that Dumbledore led his posse into the room with his wand in his hand.

Seeing the wand, Harry leveled the pistol at the old man, "That's rude coming into someone's home with a weapon in your hand."

"Harry my boy, its good we finally found you. Now pack your things so we can take you back to Hogwarts so you can continue your studies," Dumbledore said.

"I don't think so, and it's 'Lord Potter' to you, you asshole. As to studies I have finished mine," Harry replied with anger in his voice.

"HARRY POTTER YOU WILL LISTEN TO THE HEADMASTER. HE KNOWS WHAT HE IS DOING!" Molly Weasley screamed out.

"Shut the fuck up," Harry snapped back as he pointed his weapon at the woman.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT EVIL GUN!" Hermione demanded to know.

Confused Harry said, "Evil gun? How the fuck can a gun be evil it's not alive."

"They kill!" Hermione snapped back.

"So can a fucking wand you stupid bint," Harry replied.

"That's enough of that language. You are to set the weapon down, pack your things so we can take you back to Hogwarts where you will be safe," Dumbledore ordered.

"Emmm, No!" Harry replied and then said; "besides, I am not leaving my wife and children."

"WIFE? Children?" came from multiple people but the loudest was Ginny Weasley.

"Yes, wife and children!" Harry replied in a loud voice.

"You cannot be married you're not of age and you need your magical guardians permission, and you have a betrothal agreement with the Weasley's for Miss Weasley to marry," Dumbledore said.

"Hey, idiot, you're the one who emancipated me three years ago; and even if I wasn't emancipated, I am over eighteen now which makes me an adult. As to the betrothal agreement, it was null and void when you wrote it because the Potter charter states only the head of house, my father at the time or me now, can write them. As it is, my betrothal to my wife was written over a hundred and forty years ago," Harry said.

This news shocked Dumbledore before said anything else he then introduced everyone that Harry didn't know, it was almost like the man had bipolar.

Before anyone else could say anything or Harry respond, Ron said, "Damn that snow is really coming down now," as he looked out the window.

Dumbledore raised his wand when Harry looked towards the window and it went flying out of his hand and to his left near the cage with the two birds. He was surprised to see an elf there holding it.

"Bad Mister Whiskers for trying to cast at master," Dobby said as he held the wand away from him and one of the Macaws reached her beak through and tried to bite it.

"MASTER? HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WILL RELASE THAT ELF FROM HIS ENSLAVEMENT!" Hermione screeched.

"No and shut the fuck up. What is it with you yelling at me? It's not like we're friends, anymore," Harry replied.

The screaming started up from everyone and Harry lifted his pistol and aimed at the eight by eight roof support and pulled the trigger. The 10 mm round hit the center of the beam and the sound of the gun going off had all of them shutting up.

"I hope I don't have to demonstrate what it can do to people?" Harry asked.

Everyone was staring at Harry and the smoke coming from the barrel of the pistol. Snape raised his wand and started to incant the stunning spell when his wand was yanked from his hand and flew across to Dobby, "Greasy bat try to stun master."

"Happy, grab Snape and drop him in the Seattle DMLE cells, let Vincent Argus know what he tried to do," Harry said and with a pop, Snape vanished from the room, "Next?"

"Mister Potter, where did…"

"I had one of my elves drop him in the Seattle Washington DMLE. They will prosecute him for being a death eater," Harry said to Dumbledore.

"I'm sure he wasn't going to do anything. Now go pack…"

"He said he wasn't going. Are you a fucking idiot?" Daphne said as she swept into the room with her wand in her hand.

"Miss Greengrass?" McGonagall said.

"It's Potter now," Daphne replied as sat down on the couch facing the group.

"Sorry…"

"She's a Slytherin. You married a snake? Their all death eaters in training," Ron snapped out in anger as his ears turned red.

"Weasel shut the fuck up my family has had plenty of people in the house of green and silver, just this asswipe of a headmaster tried to hide it. My grandmother on my father's side, Dorea Potter nee Black was one of them and my great grandfather was a in the house with Daphne's grandfather back in the early eighteen hundreds and both went and fought for Queen and Country in the Chimera War where they both saved each other's live and then they wrote of the marriage contract to unite our houses. The Greengrasses are neutrals and allies to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Insult them again, Weasel, and I'll put a 10 mm round between your traitorous beady eyes," Harry replied with anger in his voice.

Ron pulled his wand and it was yanked out of his hand by Dobby.

"Give that back!" Ron demanded and Dobby replied with a no.

"Anyone else want to pull their wands on me or my family?" Harry asked.

Outside, the snow was coming down heavily, and was quickly building up. It was so thick that you couldn't see two feet in front of yourself.

"Harry, it's not safe here. We must get you back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"It was safe until you brought that death eater here," Harry replied as Winky popped in and placed two full mugs of hot chocolate in front of her master and mistress, "Master, lunch will be ready in ten minutes. I have set it in the formal dining room."

"Thank you, Winky," Daphne replied.

"Dumb shit, my son is not going with you. He is Lord Potter, and he and Daphne have taken their NEWTS. You have no say in their lives," the portrait said.

It was Sirius who spoke first, "James?" as he turned to look over the fireplace.

"Hello, Padfoot, I'm… We're disappointed in you and Moony. We're especially disappointed at all of you for trying to force my son to clean up our mess from the first war. It's not his job."

"I know what I am doing. It's for the greater good," Dumbledore said to the portraits.

"Wasn't that Gindelwald's spiel was he tried to take over the magical world? Are you one of his henchmen?" Daphne said and then asked, "Are you trying to take over the world by having children fight your wars?"

Dumbledore looked at the girl and replied, "You have no idea what it means."

Daphne laughed and stood up and went to another set of doors and opened them. Everyone could see that the room was filled with massive book shelves crammed packed with books. Hermione started twitching at all the books and her fingers itched to grab them and read. Daphne went to a pedestal where a book sat and she picked up a quill and quickly wrote 'the greater good' and several books glowed. She walked over and found the one she wanted and pulled it off the shelf and walked back out and tossed it on the coffee table.

Several people looked at the book and the title caught their attention. 'The Greater Good, Gindelwald and the Nurmengard murders.'

"Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about," Daphne snarled in anger, "My great grandparents were thrown in his prison and died there. It's funny how any books that shed bad light on you are banned in the United Kingdom."

"Albus what is this?" Minerva asked as she looked at the title after picking up the book.

"They are all lies about me. I did not ban the book the Wizengamot did," Dumbledore replied.

"Which you're the head of, so don't give me that shit," Harry said.

"Master, lunch be ready," Winky stated when she popped in.

"Thank you, Winky," Harry replied and then said, "If you follow me, I'll show you to the dining room since you won't be able to leave at this time. You're going to be stuck here until the storm ends."

Harry slipped the pistols in his enlarged pockets, banished the shotgun back to the gun cabinet, and led the group to the dining room where Harry and Daphne took one end of the table which had their backs against the wall. On the table was the three pans of lasagna, plates of stacked garlic bread and salads with multiple dressings.

Daphne was to his right, and on his left Bill Weasley had sat down. At the far end of the table sat Dumbledore.

Ron was looking at the food and asked, "What is this?"

'It's lasagna. It's an Italian pasta dish made with meat, cheese, and other ingredients with Garlic bread and salad. The carafes hold hot chocolate, tea and coffee," Harry replied as he took a spatula and cut off a section and placed it on Daphne's plate and then did the same to his while Daphne scooped up some salad and placed it in their bowls. Around the table everyone else stared serving themselves.

Harry chatted quietly with Bill and Daphne but it was his mother that caught part of the conversation of about the goblins and the time dilation rooms.

"What do you mean time dilatations? What is that?" Molly demanded as it didn't sound safe.

"Well, since your oldest is not able to speak of it I will. Back before I vanished from the United Kingdom, Daphne and I went under time dilation, and Bill was one of our tutors. It's how I learned ancient runes, and arithmancy," Harry replied.

"What was your time dilation," Mad Eye asked.

"For fifteen days we spent fifteen months," Daphne replied.

"So that was how you were able to take your newts early," Tonks said.

"Yes, and it also aged us two years. Then, when we came out, we celebrated our birthdays again and were three years older. We got married, went back in time thirty days, traveled here, had our honeymoon and then traveled across the country and took our OWLS and then flew from Seattle to the nearest airport to us and have lived here for almost eighteen months. Our children were born in April and we took our NEWTS this last summer. We are both over eighteen years old now…"

"Time dilation doesn't work that way," Dumbledore said.

"Goblin time magic does. Bill would you please cast an age detection charm on us," Harry asked.

Bill pulled his wand out and cast the spell that showed their true age and it came back with eighteen on each of them.

"You age while under time dilation?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you can. Just like you aged when you used the time turner for a year in third year," Harry replied.

"That's not possible! Mister Weasley must have miscast the spell," Dumbledore replied.

"Dumbass I don't care what you think. Shut up, Mrs. Weasley," Harry snapped out.

"Harry, why didn't you ask for help?" Sirius asked.

"I did. You and Remus ignored me and as far as I'm concerned Hermione and Ron are dead to me," Harry replied.

"We were following orders," Remus said.

"Oh, yes! All bow down to King Dumbledore a man who disregards wills, and allows child abuse," Harry replied and stood up, "Winky the food was great. Did you use moose or caribou?"

"We's use ground moose for the meat, master," Winky replied.

"We'll have to do it that way again. It was quite tasty," Harry said as he realized everyone was looking at him and he said, "A few months ago I brought down a seventeen hundred pound bull moose while I was hunting."

Hermione's fork hit the plate and she pushed the plate away, "How could you?"

"What?" Harry replied.

"Kill an innocent animal," she demanded.

"I killed it for food for the winter along with twenty caribou, a musk ox and a wolverine for food and pelts. That's what hunters do just like farmers do when they kill cattle and swine. For hunters, they hunt instead of heading off to the store and for me the nearest grocery store is seventy-five miles away," Harry said as Ron grabbed more food as he didn't care where it came from.

Walking out of the dining room, Harry followed by Daphne headed for the living room and reactivated the movie they had been watching. Eventually the intruders followed them back to the living room just as Winky popped in with a crying Beth.

Harry took the infant in his arms and gently rocked her as he asked her what was wrong. Eventually she settled down and drifted back to sleep.

"Daddy's little girl," Daphne said with a smirk.

"Yup, same as Lily, and don't tell me Cyrus doesn't have mummy wrapped around his finger," Harry replied.

"Triplets?" Molly asked in shock as it was unheard of in the magical world.

"Yup, Elizabeth Astoria Potter, Lily Angela Potter and Cyrus James Potter were born on April seventh. Cyrus was born first then Elizabeth and finally Lily. They are ten months old," Harry replied.

"How did they live?" Molly asked as she stared at the child in his arms.

"The mundane or nomags as their called here excel in pediatrics or child health but some things they can't beat but triplets is no problem, hell they had families that have had six children at one time," Daphne replied.

Molly sat speechless as Winky popped back in and handed James to Daphne and took Beth back to her crib. She came back with Lily and placed her in her daddy's hand, "Master must calm down. The children know he's angry."

"I'm trying," Harry replied as the movie finished.

After rocking the two infants to sleep, Winky and Sherry took them back to the cribs. Standing up, Harry went to the VCR and hit rewind and then looked through the movies and pulled one that would shock the purebloods to their core. Switching the tapes, he activated the movie and sat back down as familiar music from the late 1970s blasted through the speakers and on the screen large yellow writing scrolled.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ron blurted out as the Imperial Star Destroyer appeared on the screen.

"I love this movie," Bill said, and then Ginny and Ron shrieked which had Dumbledore reaching for his missing wand when Darth Vader appeared on the screen.

For the new few hours everyone watched the movie but Dumbledore who kept trying to insist that Harry must return to England and kill Voldemort and each time Harry and Daphne told him it wasn't their fight anymore. Finally Harry kissed Daphne and said he would be in the workshop as he needed to calm down. Harry walked to the back door, not knowing that Remus and Sirius were following him. As Harry slipped on his heavy jacket, gloves and hat he stepped outside and grabbed the guide rope and started walking to the barn. Using banishing charms on the piled up snow he soon reached the small side door and pulled it open. Behind him, his godfather and uncle conjured the same clothes and followed him out the door.

Inside the barn, Harry activated the lights and heater runes and soon the barn would be warm instead of freezing. Harry walked over to his large wood lathe and uncovered the bowl he was making for his mother in law. It was made from black walnut and would be a candy or nut dish when he finished. As the heat in the barn hit seventy-nine degrees he removed the winter jacket, hat and gloves just as the door opened and Sirius and Remus came in. Ignoring them, Harry picked up a wood chisel and turned the lathe on.

Remus and Sirius watched Harry work and Sirius asked why Harry was using muggle tools when he could do it with a wand. Remus had no idea but they watched. Harry replied it was more soothing to make it by hand and it would last a lot longer. They watched him and every time he stopped the lathe they would ask more questions. Dinner rolled around and Winky popped in and told them dinner was ready. Harry asked what it was and was told it was chili and cornbread. Harry asked Sirius and Remus if they ever had it and both said no they hadn't and he said they were in for a treat.

After Harry covered up the bowl, he shut the lights off and left the heating runes on at seventy-five degrees. As they were heading back to the house, Happy popped in and banished all the wood chips and sawdust into a bin that would compress them into a fire log before popping back to the house. Once in the house, Dumbledore tried again to get him to come back to the United Kingdom to fight Voldemort he then said that Voldemort could read his mind through the scar and that's when Dumbledore got the shock of his life when Harry lifted his fringe and showed him a blemish free skull.

"What happened to your scar?" Dumbledore demanded.

The look on Dumbledore's face was priceless and he continued, "The goblins removed the horcrux in the scar and then placed the horcrux in a compass to find the rest. That led them to a locket in Sirius' family home which Bill recovered for them as being a member of your little bird club. It also led them to the Gaunt shack where a ring was found and to Hogwarts when they went down to the chamber of secrets to get the basilisk another goblin under a invisibility cloak found a diadem that had one. The first one found was in the Lestrange vault; it was a gold cup with a badger on it which had the vault owners heavily finned. The last one was destroyed in the ministry when Voldemort sent his snake there to scout out the Department of Mysteries before he revealed himself. The only part of his soul left is the one in his constructed body."

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Damn wish they'd share.


	8. Chapter 07

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Up Yours Dumbles**

 **.**

 **Chapter Seven**

.

.

.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

The look on Dumbledore's face was priceless as Harry continued, "The goblins removed the horcrux in the scar, and then placed it in a compass to find others. That led them to a locket in Sirius' family home, which Bill recovered for them as being a member of your 'little bird' club. It also led them to the Gaunt shack, where a ring was found; and then to Hogwarts. When they went down to the chamber of secrets to get the basilisk, another goblin under a invisibility cloak found a diadem that had one. The first one found was in the Lestrange vault; a gold cup with a badger on it, which had the vault owners heavily fined by the goblins. The last one was destroyed in the ministry, when Voldemort sent his snake there to scout out the Department of Mysteries before he revealed himself. The only part of his soul left, is the part in his reconstructed body."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry watched as Dumbledore tried to make sense of what he had just been told. Harry then turned to the fireplace, pulled the screen open and fed it some more split logs before heading to the dining room. Everyone followed him and soon a meal of tacos and cheese, and beef and chicken enchiladas were on the table along with chili and cornbread. Harry and Daphne showed everyone how to make a taco and then served up one each of the enchiladas and bowls of crushed cornbread with chili on top. Harry quietly watched everyone, waiting for someone to blow up but no one did.

Dumbledore was still thinking on what he had been told, and how he could fit it into his plan of Harry dying and then himself killing Voldemort. He couldn't see any way around it now; and he knew, come later, that Molly would be blowing up at him about the boy not marrying Ginny, and them not getting access to the Potter fortune. Even if they did get them married, with Harry having two daughters and a son they would inherit the money first and he couldn't even take the kids to have them raised with the Dursleys or with Molly because the Greengrass family would get first rights and he would have to have Daphne killed as well.

He barely tasted the food or the desert of lemon meringue pie. He was still in deep thought when Harry got up and left the room after kissing Daphne. Even in deep thoughts, Dumbledore ate two helpings of the pie and drank three cups of hot chocolate.

Sirius and Remus heard the back door open, and again followed Harry out of the house and to his workshop. When they arrived they found Harry at a large table covered with very thin pieces of wood, and large sections of … something … that were already put together. A picture on a box standing against the wall showed a strange aircraft that said 'Avro Lancaster' on it. They pulled up a chair and watched Harry mount some device to a clamp that was mounted on the table. He then hooked up tube to a small container of fuel to the back of the engine started turning the prop as he put the sparkplug in as he started spinning the blade that caused the first of four Magnum XL 52 4-stroke glow engines to burst to life.

Remus watched for a few minutes and then noticed that there were dozen more boxes stacked on a shelf and he went over and started reading the names. There were Boeing B-17, B-24, B-25, B-29, a Hurricane, Spitfire, P-51, FW-190, and several more planes. He recognized them as some of the most famous planes from World War II as the muggles called it. Only one was opened and picked it up and found the B-29 was empty.

"It's up there," Harry said as he shut the engine off and pointed to the roof of the barn.

Remus and Sirius both looked up as Harry flipped on more lights and the ceiling that was thirty feet above them lit up. There hung a dozen aircraft. In the center of the group of planes was a ten foot wingspan of a silver B-29 bomber surrounded by other planes.

They both stared at the planes and then looked at Harry and Sirius asked, "You built those?"

"Yup," Harry replied as he popped the P and then continued, "They make great stress relievers."

Harry smiled at what he had accomplished and said, "Follow me," as he went up a set of stairs to an enclosed room.

Remus and Sirius followed Harry and stepped into room with shelves a table and a trunk. On the table were four strange contraptions that had blades above them instead of on wings and on the shelves were vehicles. Each vehicle had its own black and silver box standing near it with a semi pulled antenna.

"What are these?" Sirius asked as he looked at the helicopters.

"Well starting left front near you is an American Huey, then next to it is a Cobra and behind it is a Apache and then the last is a Russian Mil 24 Hind helicopter. I built them and all of the ones in the other room over the last year, with help from Happy. He loves building them as much as I do," Harry replied and then said, "The tanks, APCs and other armored vehicles I bought through the RCA Magazine classified estate add that were a group lot, for sale, along with a few other items. Come on, I'll show you those, they are in the trunk."

Harry led them to the trunk and opened the seventh compartment and they went down the stairs and into a living room. After Sirius and Remus joined him he opened a door to another large room that had twenty tables in it. On each table was a ship. They ranged from a German _Bismarck_ battleship in 1/48th scale - Harry had to explain the scale system to them - to a 1/48th _USS Missouri_ BB-63 battleship to the _HMS Hood_ and the _IJN Yamato._

"All the ships are in 1/48th scale. Unfortunately I didn't build them, yet. I bought these at an auction," Harry said as he exited the room and walked to the fridge and pulled out three butter beers.

' _Flashback'_

 _Harry remembered back to when they were in Seattle for their NEWTs. In the mail, received was a classified ad in the RCA magazine that had an estate sale and dozens of RCA ships and vehicles for sale along with all the supplies. The sale was in Phoenix, Arizona and using the 'house elf express,' Daphne and he were whisked to the airport where they rented a car. They called the house and received an appointment to come and look at all of the things being sold by the widowed wife. Harry took one look and offered the woman top dollar and then paid in cash. Renting a truck, they picked up the tanks, apcs, ships, supplies and unfinished models and still unboxed models. As they ate dinner at the Stockyards Restaurant, Dobby and Happy popped the items back to his workshop. Later returning the truck, Dobby and Happy popped them back to their hotel room to sleep and be with their children._

' _End Flashback'_

Handing each of them a drink he sat on the couch and spent the time telling them about why he left and showed them the letter his mum had written him and showed them the rune helmets. They were both impressed and stated they were on his side and they wouldn't force him to return. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his NEWT results and both were impressed. As nine rolled around, Dobby popped in and told them there was an argument in the house between Daphne and the bushy haired one.

"What the hell?" Harry said as he stood up and tossed the empty bottle into the garbage.

Sirius and Remus followed Harry back out of the trunk and down to the main floor. Grabbing his jacket, hat, boots, and gloves he slipped them on and headed out the door. The three men quickly found their way to the house through the storm and into the mudroom. Stripping out of the clothes they could hear Daphne and Hermione and Ron going at it. Following the yelling they entered the living room to find Hermione trying to get into the library.

Placing his fingers to his mouth he gave a high pitched whistle, and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, HERE?"

His whistle and yelling got everyone to stop and look at him.

"Well?" he asked.

"She's demanding entrance to the family library," Daphne replied.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione.

"No!" Hermione replied and then stated, "She won't let us in."

"She has a right not to let you in there. Are you trying to kill yourself?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean kill myself?" Hermione asked.

"That is the Potter family library and you're not a Potter. Only a Potter by blood or marriage can open some of those books or even read them," Harry replied.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT! KNOWLEDGE SHOULD BE FREELY GIVEN OUT, IT SHOULD NEVER BE HOARDED!"

"HERMIONE!" Sirius shouted out, "You know from my own library at my home, that there are sections of the library closed off to you."

Hermione scrunched her shoulders and nodded her head, "I'm sorry," she replied as she remembered the warnings Sirius had given to everyone.

"THEY MUST BE DARK BOOKS. THEY MUST BE DESTROYED," Molly screeched out.

"Oh, shut your fucking gob," Harry replied and just stared at the woman daring her to pull her wand but finally she relented, and let her arm drop to her side.

"Now as to Dark Books, yes some are, but not all and you have no right to say what I can have in MY family library. It's called a Family Library for a reason. Yes some were brought here from my vaults. Most were bought here in the United States, and a lot of them were bought by my mother," Harry said.

"Don't forget the copies my family gave us," Daphne replied.

Several people gasped at the thought of Lily Potter buying dark books and then Dumbledore butted in again.

"I will need to see them. Some books are illegal to own…"

"Not here in the United States and as a citizen of this country I can own them," Harry snapped as he looked at everyone and then huffed in annoyance.

Lily giggled in her frame as James hugged her with a grin which annoyed Dumbledore who had thought he made sure all portraits of the Potter family had been destroyed but looking around the house he had found pictures he knew he had destroyed but they were here.

"I'll be right back," Harry said as he entered the library and went to the transfiguration section and pulled three books off that he knew were safe as they were from the United States that he had picked up. One was on the Animagus ability and finding your inner animal in 1, 2, 3 steps. The other two were on inanimate to animate and the third was animate to combat. He found a fourth book that was on chess for Ron. Carrying the books out of the library he handed them to his former best friends.

"Hermione, you will enjoy these. I bought them in the Seattle version of Diagon Alley. For some reason they're banned from purchase in the UK. Ron, this one is for you. Now I bid you all good night. Winky will show you to your bedrooms. Tonks, you will be sharing with McGonagall. Hermione and Ginny, you're together. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will have one of their own. Dumbledore and Moody will have to share. Bill I'm sorry but you will have to share with Ron and Sirius and Remus will share the last room. The elves have set up your rooms and will show you the way when you're ready. All have wood burning stoves and a box full of wood for the night."

Harry then looked at the clock and sighed as it was late and he wouldn't be able to get back into working on the Lancaster so he went to the tv and turned it on. Then he sat down on the couch, reached down into the coffee table and opened the door. The screen on the tv shifted as he pulled out the controller for the Genesis and started 'Pirates Gold,' and started playing the game he had saved.

"Video games? Really you're too old for those," Hermione said.

"Sue me, I am reliving my childhood that was never given me to a MOB that you all follow," Harry replied with a sneer as Daphne sat next to him and started working on her knitting once more.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, if it was the headmaster would have removed you," Hermione said.

"Really?" Harry replied as he paused his game, stood up and removed his shirt.

Hermione gasped as she saw the scars that crisscrossed his chest and then he turned around and she saw his back was covered with more.

"It's not as bad as it used to be. Ask Ron he saw how bad they were in the dorms," Harry replied and then realized Ron was engrossed in the chess book.

"Prongslet! Who did that?" Sirius asked as Remus growled in anger.

"The oh so loving people that Dumbfuck you all follow left me with on a cold November morning back in 1981. So… no, I really don't give a flying fuck about that bastard, nor the magical world of the United Kingdom so long as he is still in power there," Harry replied as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Didn't you see the letter I wrote and had printed in the paper?" Daphne asked.

Sirius and Remus both nodded and replied, "We thought it was just lies again."

"Hardly. I had to sit there and hold him while he told me with tears running down both our faces. When Harry fell asleep I vowed vengeance on the two men responsible. You know what happened to Dumbles but Vernon lost everything. He lost his job, he lost his money. He lost the home he had to go into hiding in that Dumbledore rebuilt and most of all he lost his respect of all his former coworkers. He has been on the dole ever since, a thing he despised. I wanted to do more but Harry asked me to stop and leave them alone," Daphne said as she glared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore fumed as he remembered the letter that had been written and how they bashed him for weeks as he was standing there staring at Harry as he remembered the scars on his weapon, and then said, "You cannot expect us to believe your loving family did that. We do need to get you back home to recharge the blood wards."

Harry stopped, turned and looked at the man in disgust, "Believe or don't believe! I really don't give a flying fuck what you believe _because I lived it!_ As to me going back there; not on the coldest day in hell will I ever go back to that house. And, as I can LEGALLY do magic now, I'd destroy the house even if I own it! It's been in my graciousness that I ALLOW the Dursleys to stay there. Oh and just so you know, Fuckdore, Petunia is not blood kin. She was adopted by the Evens family," replied Harry as he sat down and said, "Dobby."

With a pop, Dobby popped in and asked, "You called Master?"

"Yes, bring me a tray of tumblers and a large bottle of Crown Royal," Harry said.

With a snap of his fingers, the familiar purple bottle appeared, along with the requested crystal tumblers. Harry poured some in two glasses and then handed one to Daphne.

Sirius gestured to the liquor and Harry nodded his head as Dumbles started speaking again.

"What do you mean she was adopted?" Dumbledore asked as Sirius filled some glasses and passed it out to the adults.

"She was adopted when she was six months old. My mother was born two years later," Harry replied.

"Impossible I would have known," Dumbledore said.

"I don't know if you knew or not but I have the papers from the Evens line, and just by fucking looking at them, that they did not look alike. Mum, did you know?" Harry said as he looked at his mother's picture.

"I didn't find out until I was twenty that she was adopted, and by then I didn't care," the portrait of Lily Potter nee Evens replied.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily looked at the man in contempt and replied, "Why the hell should I have told you? It's not like I ever trusted you. It's like I never told you I was a Parselmouth as well, because it WAS never any of your business. Now leave my son alone."

"You're a Parselmouth? Mum why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Never came up and I didn't find out until Daphne mentioned that you were one," Lily said.

"I wonder where it comes from in our background," Harry wondered.

"One of your great-great grandmothers was of Indian descent back in the early 1700s. She married your great-great grandfather when he was deployed to India for the British Army. When he mustered out, he, his wife and their son came back to the United Kingdom. Your great-great grandmother was a witch and you're great-great grandfather was a wizard. Their son and daughter were squibs all the way down to my father. I was the first witch since her and found her books and diaries in the Evan's Vault at Gringotts," Lily said.

"I didn't know," Dumbledore said sadly but inside he was fuming that this mudblood had kept critical information from him.

"Like she said, she didn't trust you. Like I don't," Harry said.

"Nor I, love. He's not trusted by anyone in Slytherin, either. Remember he allowed Draco to walk after he was accused of raping a muggleborn last year," Daphne said.

"There was no proof," Dumbledore replied.

"Oh, there was proof! You just want to redeem the Death Eaters and screw their victims. Just like in the first war. It almost makes me believe he is a dark lord hiding as a light lord," Daphne said.

"I am not a dark lord, everything I do is for the Greater Good," Dumbledore nearly shouted and everyone just looked at him.

Harry watched the man leave and then said, "Yup! A dark lord."

Harry went back to playing his game and sipping his drink as most of the adults wandered out while Hermione and Ron sat and looked at the books Harry had given them. Ginny was still fuming and went to her room to sulk.

Happy popped in and handed him a VCR tape, "The news my lord."

"Thank you. Anything from the DMLE on Snape?" Harry asked.

"No my lord" Happy said.

When Harry did not ask any more questions, Happy popped out.

Harry had paused his game he was playing and got up and slipped the tape into the machine and hit play after changing the station. The news came on from Fairbanks and Harry and Daphne watched it to see what was going on around them and in the greater world. Thirty minutes later it switched to the weather and they found out the storm was huge…

"Harry just where are we?" Hermione asked.

"We are in the Great State of Alaska, the last frontier," Harry replied without giving a location of the house.

When Harry didn't elaborate she stood up and left the room in deep thought.

"Dobby," Harry said softly, and Dobby appeared.

Harry leaned down and whispered, "Go to Dutch Harbor and buy enough King Crab, T-bones, baked potatoes, and the fixings for clam chowder. I want that for tomorrow night's dinner. Make sure Winky and Sherry make lots of fresh butter and bread."

"Right away, Master," Dobby replied and popped away.

"What was that all about," Daphne asked as Sherry popped in with Beth and she started feeding her.

"Dinner for tomorrow night," Harry replied as Lily was soon in his arms with a bottle.

Beth finished first and then it was Cyrus being fed before all three were soon back to sleep and in their cribs.

"You're both naturals at that," Sirius said from his seat.

"Thanks, but you should have seen us at first. We wanted to pull our hair out," Harry replied with a grin.

"We we so glad when they all were on the same time period after the first month. Thank the Goddess for Winky and Sherry," Daphne added.

"Yes, thank the Goddess," Harry replied.

Remus snorted as he took a drink and shook his head, "You know Pads. That reminds me of Prongs and Tiger-Lily after Harry was born."

"Yeah he ran them ragged," Sirius replied with a laugh.

"Ha ha," Harry replied as another bottle appeared.

Harry topped off all their glasses and they sat there drinking and listening to Christmas music as they watched Harry play his game. Eventually Sirius and Remus staggered to bed and then Daphne turned to Harry.

"You know Snape is going to tell Tom," Daphne said.

"I'm counting on it. I've put the wards up to full power and when they try to portkey in, they will slam them into the ground and should hurt some of them or I hope so. I also talked to Vincent Argus at the Seattle DMLE. I told him who I was and showed him pensive memories of the resurrection of Voldemort and he said Horcruxs right away and I nodded but told him they were destroyed by the Goblins. I also mentioned how my OWLs would be recorded to the British Ministry of Magic and expected either Dumbledore or his Order of the Flaming Turkey… which had him laughing loudly or Tom's forces would show up and asked him what my options were. He made me a reserve Auror with the duty to stop any all terrorist who tries to commit terrorism in the United State. Lethal force was allowed. So when he pops in, I'll be ready with my rifle and try and take him out at long range, then close and take the rest out up close if I have too. I won't play Dumbles game of only stunners," Harry replied.

"It sounds like a good plan," Daphne replied.

"You, the children and Winky and Happy will be in the bunker while Dobby and Happy will be watching my back because once I start taking them down. I know Dumbles will try and interfere," Harry replied.

"If Snape is leading them, I want you to promise me one thing," Daphne said.

"And what is that?"

"Make sure you take that bastard out because it will be on his head that Tom found us," Daphne snarled.

"I plan on it," Harry replied and then kissed her before they headed up to bed and the Elves got to work cleaning the house after popping the babies and their cribs into the master bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, the elves warded the room so no one could get in.

The next four days, the storm ravaged the coast of Alaska, dropping tons of snow on land. The Potters and their unwelcome guests settled into a phony war that had Dumbledore's party splitting at the seams on who to trust. On one side, they had Harry, Daphne, his elves, Sirius, Remus, Bill and Tonks while on the other was Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny and if he had been there Snape while the rest were neutral. Even Hermione had changed her side when she read 'The Greater Good, Gindelwald and the Nurmengard murders,' and she couldn't ignore it, because of the photographs. She had also seen photos of the concentration camps of Nazi Germany in her history books. Ron was calling Harry a coward because he wouldn't do his supposed job of fighting Tom Riddle but still ate everything in sight including the biscuits and gravy they had most morning and Molly mumbling it wasn't good hardy English food. That led to a huge fight where Harry said he never agreed or was hired to fight Tom and Ron saying it was his duty. This led to Ron being locked in his room until Harry calmed down or risked banishment out into the storm. Ginny just pinned after Harry and glaring at Daphne while mumbling that she stole her Harry.

Molly tried to take over running the house and do the cooking but the elves wouldn't allow that. They had to disarm her and put a silencing charm on her so they could work in peace. She even still tried to destroy the Potter Library and a shock line was placed in front of the door keyed to her magical signature which had Dumbledore quite upset. He also tried to get Harry to drop the anti portkeys so he could port everyone out including the Potters and he wouldn't which set him in another tiff and Harry transformed his clothes into a dipper, t-shirt and stuck a pacifier in his mouth telling him he wanted to act like a baby then he will look like one. Dumbledore just sat on the blanket and glared because the blanket and his arse was stuck there with sticking charms. Morning of the fourth day saw blue sky once more and Harry told his uninvited guest to be prepared to leave by that afternoon.

What no one knew was that the night before, Dobby had popped Vincent Argus into his Hobby shop and asked him about his plan in case Voldemort showed up and Vincent told Harry that there was a Wanted Dead or Alive warrants on all Death Eaters and Voldemort. As a reserve Auror he was duty bound to take them out or capture them. Whichever was safest and to them _dead_ was the safest. He also told him that those kids and his wife were his priorities and not to play games with them, take them down and take them down hard.

At nine am in Seattle, Snape was given a portkey and told never to come back to the United States. He was also told to pass the message on to the rest of his scum buddies and to 'the big scumbag.' that if they stepped into the United States they would be apprehend and executed or killed on sight, the choice was theirs. His portkey was then activated and he was dropped outside Hogwarts, and into the Black Lake.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Damn wish they'd share.


	9. Chapter 08

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Up Yours Dumbles**

 **.**

 **Chapter Eight**

.

.

.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Snape fumed as he swam to shore after being dropped in the center of the lake. He knew it was all Potter's fault that he landed in the lake. He'd probably told that bastard Argus to do it. How wrong he would be when he found out that it was Vincent who made the portkey, and programmed it to drop Snape into the center of the lake. Climbing out of the water nearest to the castle he shivered. He then headed for the front door of the castle, trying to cast warming charms on himself, but failing as he was shivering to much from the cold. The one thing he could say was he could have been dropped on the ice on the other side of the lake. Stomping into the castle, he headed for the Great Hall when he ran into two Gryffindor's coming out of the hall and snapped out in anger.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and two weeks detention each with Filch for blocking the doorway," he snarled at the third year students.

Both students stepped aside and watched as the angry potion master that was dripping wet go to the doors to the hall.

Looking in at the head table he didn't see Dumbledore so turned and headed for the dungeon to change before heading up to the head office to report.

The two Gryffindor's headed for their tower talking and trying to figure out why Snape was dripping water all the way to the dungeon. Both hoped that he would be found by Filch and see if he tried to give him detention. By the time they were at the painting of the Fat Lady, they were laughing so hard they could barely get the password out.

Once Snape was in his office he decided instead of just changing, he needed a shower to warm up. He was quickly was under the hottest water he could stand. As the cold fled his body, he imagined what he would do to Potter when he got his hands on him. Maybe he would use his spawn as dark potion ingredients and make him watch. Once dressed in his usual black robes, he headed for the headmaster's office, sneering at everyone he saw and deducting points as he went. With a quick utterance of the password, he rode up the stairs that were hidden behind the gargoyle, only to find the door locked and sealed. Turning and snarling he went to find the half goblin Flitwick, to see if they were back. Fifteen minutes later he found out the headmaster and deputy headmistress hadn't returned from the mission and so he was heading back to his quarters where he could sulk and plan when his mark burned for the first time since they left the UK.

Heading for the gate he threw his warmest cloak on and crossed the lawn sneering when Hagrid waved to him and vowed that one day he would celebrate when his lord killed the oaf and remove the stain of the half giant from the castle. Once he stepped passed the castle's wards he concentrated on the mark and apparated to his lord's location.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lord Voldemort sat on his thrown and fumed. It had been almost two years since Potter had mysteriously vanished. As to the prophecy orb in the Department of Mysteries, he had been furious when he went and retrieved it himself and all it did was insult him. How it had vanished and when, he didn't know or even replaced but it had been before he had killed Potter's parents because the orb that had replaced it was in the mudbloods voice. He didn't even know how she had been able to pick it up without it driving her insane. He always thought it was her son who had to defeat him but maybe it was his mother. He really needed the whole prophecy to know but it was denied to him and he wanted to know desperately and now even his spy was missing. Had he been caught? Had he been arrested? It was infuriating not to know and the lack of assets in the ministry due to Minster Bones had his forces in retreat because she didn't give a rat's fuck about using truth serum on his people. Yes his people and the neutrals in the Wizengamot had protested and Bones had said to them that she would resign and take her niece out of the county and eighty-five percent of the aurors had signed a petition that they would leave as well. The Wizengamot had crumbled after that. Hearing the door open, he watched as Snape came into the room.

"Where have you been? I originally summoned you five days ago," Voldemort demanded.

"Pardon, my lord, but I was with the old man in the United States," Snape replied.

"And why were you and the muggle lover there?" Voldemort demanded and now he knew why his mark couldn't reach his slave.

"My Lord, we received vital intelligence, and Dumbledore dragged half the order there. My Lord, we have located Potter. When I tried to stun him so we could bring him back the brat had his elf take my wand and then dropped me in the Seattle DMLE, so I assume we were near there. They held me for five days, then deported me and dropped me into the Black Lake via portkey. I quickly changed into dry clothes and came here," Snape replied and then said, "I also have a warning from their head Auror in Seattle."

Sitting up straight, he leaned forward and demanded, "Where is he? What is the warning?"

"The location I don't know, but I have his coordinates for a portkey. I should also mention that when I was looking around I couldn't see any other houses," Snape replied as he handed over a slip of parchment he had copied the coordinates down on after he had been arrested, "Wherever it is, there is a lot of snow. As to the warning, it was by a man named Vincent Argus. He said that if any marked Death Eater you employ, or if you yourself enter the country, be prepared to die."

"Bahh, are you a wizard or a muggle? Snow won't stop us. Now let me see your arm. As to this Argus, we will kill him when the time is right," Voldemort snarled in anger as he concentrated on his inner circle that was in the country.

Snape held out his arm, and Voldemort pressed his wand against the death mark and felt pain as his Lord summoned his inner circle to his presence. Very quickly eleven members of his inner circle had appeared along with Draco Malfoy. The remaining eleven members were on time sensitive missions on the continent to gather more followers for his cause. He needed more people if he was going to take over the country, and he needed their magic to boost his own.

As soon as everyone appeared in the throne room and knelt before him, Voldemort spoke, "My fellow family members. Today is a great day. For today I have learned information that is vital to the cause. I now know the location of my enemy. Harry Potter has been found to where he fled. Prepare yourself. We leave in minutes."

Conjuring a large piece of rope, he enchanted it and then ordered his members to grab the rope. As soon as everyone had grabbed the rope he activated the portkey and the fourteen of them vanished.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry was sitting in his private reading room with several grilled cheeses and tomato soup and reading ,looking up from his David Weber book 'The Short Victorious War' when the wards pinged in his mind. Setting the book down, he walked to the big bay windows and looked out from his the second floor private reading room. Not seeing anything he picked up his binoculars and looked to the portkey destination and sneered at who he was looking at. Downstairs, Daphne was showing Minerva and the rest of their unwanted guests, the photo albums filled since they left the UK. Minerva actually cried at the wedding pictures.

"Winky, Sherry, and Dobby," Harry snapped out and with three pops the three elves appeared.

"Master, the wards pinged," Dobby said.

"I know. Winky and Sherry, get the babies to the bunker. Make sure Ron, Ginny and Hermione are taken there too. Dobby…" he was about to continue when the door opened and Daphne rushed in.

"What is it?" she asked.

"He's here," Harry replied, "Dobby; please notify the uninvited guest that we have company because of that greasy git."

"Where do you want me?" Daphne asked.

"With the children, Happy and Dobby will protect me," Harry replied as he went to the gun case and pulled out his Winchester M70 along with some ammunition boxes.

Harry quickly slid four rounds into the magazine and then one more into the chamber. His Glocks in their holsters went on his hips with six spare magazines and after he slipped his jacket on he filled the pockets with loose rounds from a half filled box for the rifle. Stepping onto the porch once Dobby took Daphne to the children he opened two more boxes of .458 caliber rounds and set them on the table beside him.

Lifting the rifle to his shoulder he looked towards Voldemort and knew he was still out of effective range for himself so he just watched and waited. He figured that about half way from the house would be a good kill zone to take Voldemort down in surprise.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Voldemort had landed head first in a snow bank. When he eventually stood, anger flowed through his body as he sneered when he looked around and cast a warming spell on himself and a banisher at the snow. Wormtail wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of the banisher and was banished into a deeper pile of snow. At first all he could see was trees and snow and a large body of water and then in the distance he saw the house on a small hill along with its twinkling blue lights.

"My lord, that is his house," Snape said as he gestured to the house in the distance.

"Well let's go knock and pull his intestines from his gullet," Voldemort said.

"I should let you know my lord that he is married and has children," Snape sneered.

Voldemort stopped and looked at his potion master, "You are sure? Do you know who she is?"

"Yes, my lord, I'm sure, and no, I don't know who she is I never saw her. Plus as I said he has elves," Snape replied.

Voldemort stopped and thought for a second and then started to cast a complicated spell that would stop house elves from leaving the area, using the wards to prevent them from popping away but he didn't know he was too late as Dobby had popped to Seattle and warned Vincent and then popped back just as the ward went up.

"That should prevent them from fleeing by using the elves," Voldemort sneered as he thought of the disgusting parasites that he had sworn that one day they would be wiped out once he took over.

Looking at his followers, he demanded, "Clear me a path in the snow to that house. I have a mongrel to kill."

His inner circle went to work slowly clearing the snow out of their way. It was a slow work because it was hard work to use your own magic to fling tons of snow but a path was soon formed and with Bellatrix Lestrange by his side, they started walking as her husband and brother in law started clearing the snow. Behind him came Severus Snape, the Carrow twins, Lucius Malfoy and Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle Senior. Antonin Dolohov and Walden Macnair soon replaced the Lestrange so they wouldn't be worn out when they got to the house. In the rear of the group was Peter Pettigrew with Augustus Rookwood and Thorfinn Rowle in front of Peter. They had traveled a half a mile when a sharp crack was heard. They spun around thinking someone had appeared behind them and then Walden Macnair dropped to the ground dead with blood and brains splattering ahead of him as his spin brought him behind Voldemort. The blood and brains as well as the deformed round hit Voldemort's dueling robes and the bullet dropped to the ground as the blood and brains splattered on Voldemort's back.

Voldemort staggered and angry turned around thinking he had been pushed and he stared at the body of his executioner lying on the ground. He knelt to see what had killed him when another crack was heard and Draco screamed as his right arm was blown off at the shoulder.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry was pissed, his first round should have ended it but Macnair had turned in his line of sight and then Voldemort had knelt just as he fired again and he hit Draco. He was about to fire once more when Dumbledore, Mad Eye and Sirius and Remus burst into the room and headed for the porch. Harry quickly reloaded two rounds as Dumbledore started ranting.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore screamed out as he wielded Arthur's wand.

"Following my orders by my boss," Harry replied.

Confused the four looked at each other but it was Mad Eye who asked, "Who is your boss laddie?"

"Vincent Argus, head of the Seattle DMLE. I'm a reserve auror, and his orders are to kill or cripple any death eater and Voldemort, if found inside the United States as they are classified as terrorists by the Government, with shoot on sight orders. The order is on top of the book case to your right," Harry replied as he turned back to the death eaters and leveled the rifle.

Harry couldn't see anyone but he knew they hadn't run back down the cleared path so they had to be hiding behind the nearby trees.

Mad Eye read the letter and then handed it Dumbledore.

Dumbledore read the letter and then snapped out, "How can they be redeemed if their dead. You're traveling a dark path, Harry."

"Oh, do shut the fuck up," Harry replied in anger as he turned back to the invaders that Snape had brought to his property and then fired again as the round tore the side of the tree to shreds and the ugliest woman he had ever seen tried to run to another tree when he fired again and she dropped dead to the ground. She would later be identified as Alecto Carrow which caused her brother Amycus to run to his twin sister and a third round dropped him with a belly shot. His last two rounds killed Lucius Malfoy as he moved just right as he worked on stabilizing his son. The first round shattered his elbow which spun him into to view and the last round exploded his heart but he had succeeded in stopping the bleeding on his son. While reloading he realized it was quiet behind him and he turned to look and found Dumbledore disarmed and hogtied while Sirius, Remus and Mad Eye watched with conjured telescopes the action down below.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"He tried to curse you in the back, and your elves stopped him. We didn't even realize they were there until it happened," Sirius said.

"Ahh," Harry said and turned around and cast the _Sonorous_ Charm on his throat as he reloaded, "Hey, Tommy boy, you shouldn't have come to the United States. We know how to deal with half blood scumbag terrorists like you," he said.

Tom was fuming behind the large pine tree he was hiding behind. He now knew that Potter was using a gun, and was putting up charms that would stop them. He was about to respond when Bellatrix screamed in outrage at Harry calling her master a half-blood, and stepped out into view to cast the siege hammer war spell. The bullet hit her between the eyes and his most radical follower flew backwards with the top of her head missing even as he shouted out to her not to move but his warning was too late.

"That's four dead now Tom and little Draco poo is wounded. Who's next to step out," Harry replied using the amplifying charm that was still on.

Before Tom could answer, Rodolphus and Rabastan ran forward trying to use the trees as cover as they both wanted revenge. Two quick shots brought Rodolphus to the ground as bullets shattered his upper leg and Rabastan went spinning out of sight as a round hit him in the right upper chest.

Snape was getting nervous at what was happing. He couldn't figure out where Harry had learned to shoot a gun or be so deadly with one. He would have been shocked at Lily's invention on the pensive helmets and Harry hunting wild animals for food. Most of the credit for his shooting ability went to a former US Army Sniper who was also a wizard, and served twenty years in the military.

Canceling the charm, Harry said, "Dobby can you spot where Voldemort is hiding for me by staying invisible and popping behind them?"

"I can Master," Dobby replied and then tried to pop away but couldn't, "I can't master something prevents me from popping."

Harry though about it and he only knew of one spell that could do that and he replied, "Try again but don't go higher than the trees."

"I will try Master," Dobby tried to pop again and it worked as he vanished.

Harry didn't know where he popped to but he would later find out it was in the banished area that once had been covered with snow, where Tom and his party had arrived. Dobby then did smaller pops until he could see the body of the one death eater that Harry had killed when he first fired and then he slowly walked up marking where each death eater was in his mind. He finally found Voldemort hiding behind a large pine tree that was near the road casting spells on himself. With a quick nod to himself he popped back to the house which left a small crack of displaced air which had Voldemort spinning around looking for the elf he knew that had just appeared or so he thought had appeared. His eyes narrowed as he searched the area but couldn't find the elf.

Dobby quickly told his master where the snake man was hiding, and Harry aimed at the tree and stared at it. He wished he had a larger caliber rifle, or some grenades, but he didn't. For five minutes he watched the area to see if any of the remaining Death Eaters would run and then an idea came to him and he lifted the rifle about two thirds up on the eighty foot tree that Voldemort was hiding behind. Four quick rounds slammed into the thin part of the trunk and to his surprise the rounds splintered the trunk instead of shaking the snow loose from the top as he'd planned. The section of the tree he had hit exploded at the impact and started twisting. With snow falling from the branches the top part of the trunk started falling and then he remember that the tree was basically frozen because of how cold it was.

With an evil grin he said, "Surprise mother fucker," and then he heard the snickering behind him.

Voldemort heard the shots and wondered who he had just lost then realized that the tree at his back had shivered and a cracking noise was heard from above. Looking up he saw the snow coming down and then the top of the tree shattered and started to fall. With a quick _disillusionment_ charm he moved quickly towards another tree that was about five feet away and then screamed in pain as he heard another crack and blood exploded from his left arm as the round shattered the upper bone in the arm.

Harry smirked as the round hit Voldemort thanks to the charms on the scope that were similar to Mad Eye's eye.

"Good shot, laddie. How did you know he was there?" Mad Eye asked.

"My scope has the same charms to detect invisibility and disillusionment charms as your eye does," Harry replied as he quickly reloaded.

When Harry looked back out he couldn't see where Voldemort was but he followed the blood trail and foot prints to the tree and then he noticed that the remaining members of the Death Eaters were running down the path to get free of the kill zone. Five quick rounds wounded or killed the following Death Eaters. Peter took a round in his spine and dropped unable to move his legs while Snape too was wounded as his knee exploded. Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle were killed instantly. Crabbe and Goyle were able to get out of the kill zone, leaving a wounded Draco, Peter, Snape, Rodolphus and their lord behind. Neither would escape because Dobby had popped to the edge of the ward line and knocked them out and tied them up when they neared him. Both were quickly disarmed of their wands.

Harry looked around and then handed the rifle to Happy along with the spare ammo. He then transformed into his falcon form and took off.

Sirius and Remus stood there staring at the falcon flying away and both then looked at each other and was thinking one thing. Marauder.

"Did we just see him transform into a falcon?" Minerva asked.

Remus and Sirius turned around and found Minerva, and Tonks standing there with shocked looks and Bill with a grin on his face that went from ear to ear.

"Yes, you did. His transfiguring tutor under time dilation taught him and Daphne the ability," Bill replied, and then added, "You should get him to teach it as a class. He taught them in fifteen months. His name is John Dwight, and he has a Mastery in Transfiguration that he obtained in the United States. I'd suggest you get him to teach a class to the seventh years as it's a useful ability."

"What is her form? As to Mr. Dwight, Albus would never allow us to hire anyone from the States because they don't respect him," Minerva replied.

"Unless she reveals it I can't say, oaths in all that. As to Dumbledore, that is stupid. The US has some of the best teachers in the world turning out a hundred master potioners, transfiguration, herbologist, DADA and charms masters every few years," Bill replied.

"Say no more about Daphne, and I know about the US, but he is the Headmaster," Minerva stated as they watched the falcon fly through the trees and land.

Harry landed and transformed into his human form and pulled his wand out as well as one of his pistols. Walking towards Voldemort who was trying to heal his arm he sneered and said, "It's all over Tom. It's time for you to die."

Voldemort looked up and couldn't understand how the mongrel had been able to get behind them. Struggling to his feet he snarled out, "Even if you kill me, I'm immortal."

"You once were, but the Goblins found and destroyed all your horcruxs, and you know I destroyed your diary in my second year, thanks to Malfoy giving it to a first year student to try and stop a bill in the Wizengamot. They then found the one in Gringotts while I was there. I'm told it was a gold cup, and I believe it was destroyed by dragon fire. Next they found a ring under a rundown shack, and used basilisk venom on it. When they went to get the corpse of the Basilisk they found your cursed statue and a diadem in the Room of Requirements." Seeing the shock on his face he added, "What? You think you're the only one to find it? Please, the elves have known about Ravenclaw's room for hundreds of years. Now the next was confusing. They don't know why they found it where they did, but the locket was found in the old Black manor. It was recovered and your soul anchor was destroyed with more basilisk venom. Now you know you lost your snake at the ministry, but you don't know it was a goblin warrior that did it. Oh, yeah. There was one more you made unintentionally."

"What was that?" Voldemort demanded to know.

"Me. You put one in me when you killed my parents. I will tell you this, it hurt like a mother fucker when it was removed by the goblins. They destroyed it, because they hate them just as much as I now do. Oh, and so you know, they don't give immortality. You still only have so long to live, or you'd see a bunch of Pharos from ancient Egypt running around. All they do is help you come back from being killed so you would have eventually died anyway, unless you had a philosopher stone which you don't, as the only one ever made was destroyed. So, Tom, you're just as mortal as me," Harry said and he didn't know that the Flamels were alive and living in Tahiti after taking some elixir from the real stone and reversing their age back to twenty.

Voldemort snapped his wand up and started to cast the killing curse when Harry's silently cast the cutting curse. The spell hit Voldemort's throat severing it all the way through. Standing there Harry looked down on the body of the man he hated for the last few years since he had learned it was his reason his parents were murdered. The other man he hated was tied up on his floor in the house. For a second, he thought of killing the remaining death eaters, but didn't. Instead he called Dobby.

Dobby appeared and Harry had Happy join them and gave orders for both of them to disarm the Death Eaters, gathered up the dead and wounded, and place them in the front yard with warming charms for the Seattle DMLE to take. But first he gave orders to Dobby go tell the DMLE to come to his home to get the Death Eaters and Voldemort's body. With the death of Voldemort, his anti-elf spell had collapsed, so Dobby was able to pop right out to get the law enforcement officers they needed. They soon arrived by portkeys that Dobby took with him, which would allow them through the wards.

Ten minutes after the death of Voldemort, the DMLE arrived. After two hours of questions by the Aurors, the case was closed and the wounded were being healed in the DMLE holding cells, where they would stay until their trials. The Wizengamot in the United Kingdom tried to force the US to release them, but the US Government refused and they went to trial. All the adults were found guilty of being Death Eaters, and when they tried to say they were imperialized, they were doused with truth serum which they tried to say being purebloods they didn't have to take it. They were shocked when they were told that they were in America and not the UK, and it was legal, here in the US of A. They were allowed their one appeal and they were again found guilty. On a cool April day they were hung in the magical courtyard of Leavenworth. The only one not hung was Draco. Draco was given twenty years for being a member of a terrorist organization, and once he had served his years in Magical Alcatraz, he was deported back to the United Kingdom. There he found that his mother had emptied the house, took the elves to southern France, and had married again. The only money she took was the household and ball funds, and the money in her private vault. The rest was left for Draco which was only a tenth of what they'd originally had, because the Dark Lord had drained the accounts of most of the family wealth. It would take years for the funds to be restored. Draco married a pureblood from Russia and had two children. One was named Scorpius who was just like his father. After Draco used a mild pain curse on his daughter, Bella - his wife - punched him, knocking him out. She then took her daughter, after empting several hundred thousand galleons from the Malfoy vault, and she fled home to Russia. He never saw his daughter again, and his wife divorced him. When it was learned why, he never had another date again.

Dumbledore was arrested for illegal entry into the country. After extensive testing, he was found to be suffering from Dementia. He was given potions that were banned in the UK that helped to heal him. He left a year later, after the treatments, with his mind as sharp as it had been back in his twenties.

The rest of the order left that afternoon; but Sirius, Remus, and Tonks would return a week later, legally, for Christmas. They brought tons of gifts for the babies that Sirius had bought. They would stay indefinitely. Come summer with a few charms on the beach that turned a one hundred by twenty foot section into smooth blacktop, Harry introduced the three to his love of remote control aircraft, ships and vehicles. He also introduced them to camping, hunting and fishing in the tundra, which Tonks hated. Two years later, both his godfather and honorary uncle would marry. Sirius would complete the marriage contract to Amelia Bones that had been written before he had entered Hogwarts, and Remus married Tonks (don't call me Nymphadora).

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowlings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Damn wish they'd share.


	10. Chapter 09

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Up Yours Dumbles**

 **.**

 **Chapter Epilog**

.

.

.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

On September 1st 2008, Harry and Daphne had brought the whole family to Seattle Magical Way, to watch as their three oldest children boarded the magical stage coach that would take them to Rocky Mountain Magical School in the Rocky Mountains. The expanded coach would leave in twenty minutes from Seattle's Magical Way and head to San Francisco then LA to Phoenix before heading north to the school. There were thirty-eight children leaving from Seattle, twenty-nine would be picked up in San Francisco, eighteen in LA, and twelve in Phoenix. There was already fifty-nine students aboard that had been picked up in western Canada and the Mid United States already. In all, Rocky Mountain would have eleven hundred and ninety students this year, with another seven thousand attending the other school that were being picked up by more coaches. Just down the street from this coach, was another, picking up students that would be heading to Blackbeard Institute in the Caribbean. They would transfer to a ship in Key West to head there. The other coaches were picking up the students that would attend one of the five schools here in the United States.

Hogwarts and the British Ministry had tried to force them to attend the school there, but they had refused as they were born here in the United States and were US citizens. Just like all the betrothals for their daughters had been refused. Standing in front of them was Sirius, Remus and Alice, their remaining oldest three children. Who wouldn't start school for a few more years. The baby of the family and last to be born, Tracy Daphne Potter, was in her Godmother's arms beside them.

"I cannot believe it's time for them to head off already," Tracy said as she waved to the children.

"I know. It seems just like yesterday that I killed Tom and threw Dumble's plans out the window, all thanks to my mother's foresight," Harry replied.

"Just think, in two years Tracy. Your oldest, our Sirius, and Sirius and Remus's children will go to school," Daphne said with a snicker as she looked at her friend and her three kids and Daphne's daughter.

"I know and they wanted us to send them to Hogwarts. Minerva would have torn her hair out," Harry replied with a smirk.

"I know," Tracy said as she laughed.

As the coach pulled out, they headed outside to the vehicle and climbed into the new RV Harry had bought. They were heading down to Phoenix to meet up with Sirius, Remus and their wives.

"Are we driving there or using the built in portkey ability," Daphne asked guided their three oldest who wanted to head for the Quidditch shop.

"Driving, of course," Harry replied as he unlocked the door to the forty foot motor home and they climbed in. Trace put her eight month old god daughter into her seat while the six older children went into the cabinet that went into the expanded living room to watch cartoons.

Harry made sure everyone was ready and then put the forty foot 2007 Monaco Safari Cheetah in gear and headed for the highway. They topped off their tanks and started wandering south and would spend a week traveling down the coast to San Francisco stopping many times to see things they had never seen before. They ate fresh made cheese at a cheese shop in Oregon, walked the trails in the redwoods and Harry sneakily stole one and had the elves take it home to Alaska to be turned into lumber. After spending two days seeing the sights in San Francisco and around the Bay Area, they ate food off Fisherman's Warf before eating dinner at the Pasta Pelican that was recommended and across from it at Jack London's Square the following night before heading to Los Angeles. They drove down the coast road and spent the day at the parks before leaving and heading to Lake Havasue to see Sirius and his wife the former Amelia Bones and Remus and Tonks with their brood of eight kids combined. Sirius had bought forty acres and warded it after have two large houses built on the property that included a large pool, barns and private access to the lake. They would spend a month there before they would portkey the RV back home. A few years later, six more children would join the two families' one being adopted after the girl's father killed her mother and committed suicide while she was attending school at Rocky Mountain.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Fifty years later, Harry, Daphne and Tracy sat on the porch of their cottage on the Black Property in Arizona. They had given the house over to Lily as a wedding gift because she loved Alaska while Cyrus lived in San Francisco and Beth was in Phoenix. They had moved because the cold was starting to bother them. All three children were married and they had between them twenty-one children. The other children lived in Seattle, Boston, Dallas and the US Virgin Islands. Little Tracy was a teacher at the Blackbeard Institute of Magic, while Sirius, Remus and Alice were working for the United States Ministry of Magic in various jobs. Over the years there had been several attacks on them from Death Eaters who had escaped prosecution saying they were imperialized. They were either caught or killed as to the US Governments they were terrorists because of the Dark Marks. The last one killed was Draco Malfoy and his two body guards Greg and Vincent when they attacked Harry inside the Seattle Ministry. How they got in to the country was never found out but they just scooped them up and dropped them in an unmarked grave and forgot about them. All they knew was Draco was screaming out it was his fault that his father was dead and his wife left him. It was true on daddy but none of them even knew who his wife was.

Tracy's eight children, all from Harry after they did a hand fasting, had grown up and took on different jobs as the three of them would eventually settle into a simple life. Her children all carried the last name of Davis so her family line could continue under a line continue contract after she tried for a few years to find a husband who would take her name other then Crabbe and Goyle. They each had two to three children for twenty-one grand children and only nine great grand children had been born so far.

Astoria McKinnon nee Greengrass married an American wizard but descended from the family wiped out in the UK in the first Voldemort war. They had two children but she died in the birth of her second from complications. Both children would marry and between them had six children and eleven grand children.

Angus Greengrass married one of Tracy's daughters and between them had five children, three of them named after his sisters and Tracy. Their five children would have seventeen children and twenty-five grandkids.

Paul and Maria Davis dotted on their grand and great grandkids but would die in 2050 when their car was sideswiped, knocking them off the Longfellow Bridge and into the Charleston River. Both were unconscious when they hit the river in their convertible and never had a chance. Everyone was devastated in the family at their loss and pulled closer.

Cyrus passed away in 2076 in his sleep and Angela would see the birth of her latest great great-grandchild in 2087 and passed away after holding her for the first and only time. She had been ready to go for seven months but held on to hold her namesake.

Harry eventually became friends of Hermione and he helped smuggle her out of the UK when Ron became too possessive of her and he was caught using love potions. Which was a crime in the United States but wasn't in the United Kingdom. Molly was eventually caught out as the brewer because Ron couldn't brew worth a damn but the law was on her side because it wasn't a crime to potion a muggleborn. She now was head of the Library of Magical Congress in Boston. Her son stayed with his father but her daughter fled with her to the US and works for the Ministry Department of Transportation. One thing that changed in the United Kingdom was the introduction of potions that could cure many things that the Ministry had banned because they were developed by what they had classified as near intelligence species.

The Twins soon had taken the funding that Harry had given them to open their shop which soared. They both married their loves from school and each had two sets of twins and nine grandkids with four great grandkids. They now had shops all over the world with fifty alone in the US. They sold muggle and magical items and were making a killing. They had cut all ties with their mother and younger brother over what they had done to Hermione. Their biggest seller was magical RCA models.

Arthur divorced Molly when he found out she had been dosing him with love potions and moved to the United States where he eventually with the help of the pensive helmets became an expert on the mundane. He never remarried and settled into a quiet life in Arizona where he quietly passed sixty-nine years after Voldemort was defeated. Harry and Daphne and their extended family grieved for the man they called father, grandfather and great grandfather passed. He was cremated and his ashes spread as he wished on his old family lands.

Bill and Fleur continued their friendship with Harry and his family and stayed with Gringotts until Bill was killed on an expedition in Cambodia. He left behind Fleur and their four children that Harry brought to the US where she would work in the Seattle Gringotts office until retirement. Her four children would have a combined fifteen all girls and Harry would snicker that was why Bill was so careless because of all the females in the house which would get him hit by Daphne and Tracy. Her daughters would have twenty seven grandchildren and for the first time in history eight would be males.

Ginny would marry Creepy as Harry called him but his real name wasColin Creevey and she proved to be like her mother and had eleven children with many grandchildren and great grandchildren after a career as a chaser for the Harpies ended. She would pass a few years after her father when she was killed in a botched robbery.

Charlie of coursed stayed in Romania, married and has three kids who expanded the love of dragons and would eventually work at the reserves. He would retire as head of the reserves and passed it on to his oldest son.

Percy was killed by death eaters when they attacked the Ministry in the United Kingdom six years after the death of Voldemort. Only a few mourned for him and one was Penny Weasley nee Clearwater and her two children. Harry helped Penny bring the children to the United States and set her up in her own business running a book store.

Ron married Lavender Brown and had two children, after five years of marriage she kicked him out because he couldn't hold on to a job nor stop badmouthing anyone. Lavender took the children and fled to Australia and that was the last they heard of her or the kids. Ron was killed in 2012 when he caused a fight in a muggle bar and was knifed by a known murder when he spilled his cheep rum on the man. His family did not find out how it happened until years later.

In 2082 the autobiography of the Potter and Davis families was written by the three of them. It sold by the thousands to the people of the magical world. It covered everything from the Crimea War up to Harry's parents and their death, the abuse that Harry suffered at his adopted mother's sister to his school years at Hogwarts and his great escape as it was now called. The book covered the war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters to Dumbledore's manipulation of all the people around him and was later declared a Dark Wizard by the magical press. Only a few parts of Lily's plan were revealed on how she had used war wards that were banned in the United Kingdom on the property after making it unplotable as she knew once she died the Fidelius would fall. The wards were so deadly that if Harry had wanted to he could have incinerated anyone not of Potter blood that tried to get in but that would have killed the elves as well and he wouldn't have done that so the wards were reformed to bounce anyone trying to come in using phoenix travel, apparition or portkeys not made by the owner to the beach area or down the road to the property. Harry had chosen the driveway because he had a clear line of sight with his rifle. It also explained how the family hid in Dumbledore's old cottage and not the Potter family one as the wards on the family one wouldn't allow the _Fidelius_ charm to be added because there was no room to the stone for it so they had to use an alternate location. The book would show how Harry and Daphne grew into a loving family and then added Tracy to the family as well as well as a map of the homestead and the bunker that was below the barn where the children and Daphne would hide until she came out to confront Dumbledore. The book would reveal how Lily had used her fifteen month old son to recover the prophecy orb with sticking spells and deposit it into a bag, and then place a new one on the shelf in its place. Being an unspeakable for the ministry also helped as well as spells on the letter she sent him that would keep him calm and direct him to follow his mother's orders. Also in the book were the plans that the American DMLE and Harry came up with to remove Dumbledore from his life and defeat Voldemort finally and Snape played his part to the max with his hatred of anyone called Potter. The simple plan involved making sure his OWL results were delayed getting to the British DME or Department of Magical Education and making sure they had his new address on it instead of his old. The Seattle based Gringotts had majorly reinforced the wards over the property to prevent anyone from portkeying in or out as well as apparition and the new ward against Phoenixes was added that had been designed by the American Government.

The Dursleys, they are never spoken about. Even after they took Dudley's daughter because she was a witch and Harry knew what would happen to her. Memory charms on the family had the child dying in child birth. She was raised by Beth as her own daughter.

The first to go of their extended family was Remus as the years of being a werewolf finally caught up to him. Tonks was devastated but happy they had fifty plus years together. Ironically it was their youngest daughter, two years later who developed the cure for the disease that had plagued her father's life. With Sirius and Harry's help, the 'Foundation of Remus Lupin' offered the cure at cost to every werewolf in the world. The cost was less than fifty galleons and for children under seventeen it was free. The cure went worldwide and the UK tried to block it but the ICW tired of them and brought their might down on the country so it could be delivered to the people in the United Kingdom.

Dumbledore died two years after the death of Tom and Minerva took over as headmistress and stayed for fifteen more years before retiring. She died in 2047 as she was on vacation in Arizona with two of her favorite students. Her goddaughter Alice was devastated at the loss of her. Flitwick became Headmaster after her and served for twenty more years.

Sirius and Amelia would pass together in 2053 when the motorcycle they were on was side swiped by a drug dealer running from the police. They were on the way to their youngest daughter who was in the hospital delivering her babies. Both babies would be named after them.

Tonks lived until 2070 when she passed away in her sleep, holding her husband's picture. Her oldest son, Theodore was in the house with her at the time and he felt the wards pass to him and sat and cried for the loss of his mother.

In 2112 Daphne passed away at the age of one hundred and twenty-four and Harry followed six months later followed by Tracy twenty four hours after him. Some say he died of a broken heart for his first love, some say it was the magic of the contract but in fact it was just old age that took them. They were interned in their Winter Haven home and attended by family only. They would leave behind fifteen children between the three of them, forty-nine grand children, eight-seven great grand children and thirteen great-great grandchildren plus many others that were adopted family. The Potter and Davis Families would thrive all thanks to one contract written during the Chimera War. Winter Haven would grow to have seventy-six houses on the five hundred acre property and the small town of Teller Alaska would house over eight thousand people when Harry and Daphne died, by then the world knew of magic and with the help of the Potter clan as it was called when one of their grandson stopped the kidnapping of the President's daughter on live TV. Magicals in the world that were persecuted were rescued by the family and brought to Teller where most settled. The reveal of wizards and witches also allowed the human population to reach out into the stars and soon there were colonies on the moon, Mars and the asteroids. The first civilians that moved to Mars were four families connected to the Potter and Davis families.

There were even some plans to build a new ship with an experimental engine that was theoretically able to get us to Alpha Centauri but that was a few years down the road and people wondered if the Potter and Davis families as well as their friends would head out there as well.

The end.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowlings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Damn wish they'd share.


End file.
